HTNG: The Rise of Avalon
by Lawsy89
Summary: As the next generation of Halliwell witches fight against evil, while trying to live normal lives. One will discover that their destiny, is far greater than they could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

**A/N** This story is set in the changed future and disregards everything that happens in seasons 7 & 8. I think that they they were the worst seasons out of the entire series, with nothing being more annoying than the characters of Billie and Christie – I hated them. The Avatars I felt were also weak plot and Zankou could have been a really great nemesis for the girls but the writers dropped the ball with his character. The only details I'll be using from the last season being Coop and Henry as Paige and Phoebe's husbands. Their introductions being the same as they were in show – Coop being sent by the Elders for Phoebe and Paige meeting Henry through one of her charges. I've also changed some of the mythology, concerning certain creatures – for specifics on what I've changed, check out my blog.

* * *

**HALLIWELL: THE NEXT GENERATION**

"**The Rise of Avalon"**

**Chapter One**

August 3rd 2027

_It was cold. Freezing. The air around him as cold as the iced lake he was standing on, but the brisk air blowing against his face only made his determination stronger. His focus clearer and the grip on the bow in his hand tighter. Sparing a look to the seven people standing along side him, each poised just as he was, with a bow and arrow in their hand, each of them waiting, just as he was, for the enemy to approach. The beating sound of their drums reaching his ears, before the sight of their black banners could reach his eyes. _

"_Hold, until I give the command." He ordered, as the small army before he and his men started to approach._

_Their steps hesitant as they took their first steps onto the lake, their ranks spreading out into lines. And a lonely arrow dropping to the ground more than ten meters from his feet, as one of their archers attempted to strike first._

_He smiled just a little. "I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors. Tristan." He gave the order._

"_They're far out of range." The warrior to your right responded._

_Her long dark hair blowing around her face, as she turned to catch his eye._

_He didn't comment, just nodded, waiting as his men followed his order. Releasing into the surprised chest of his enemy, six arrows. This got them moving. Their heavy steps over the fragile ice, being hesitant, careful, slow. Their ranks spread out to even the weight._

_He raised his bow. As did his men, but didn't yet fire._

"_Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster." He ordered, listening to the sound of the ice beneath his feet as it groaned under the heavy weight of his enemy._

_He fired. His men following. The men of the outside ranks that didn't fall, pushing themselves back into the rest of the pack and he could hear as he fired his second arrow, the sound of cracks being made in the ice._

_He fired again._

_But the men kept coming, holding their ranks and the ice remaining in tact beneath their feet. He layed down his bow._

"_It's not going to break." His told his men, picking up his sword. "Fall back. Fall back and prepare for combat." They followed his order._

_Each trading their bow for their weapon of choice. Waiting. Watching as the enemy got closer step by step, until one of his men dropped his sword, picking up an axe and running forward further onto the ice._

"_Dag!" He hears the one he called Bors earlier call out._

"_Cover him!" He orders, his men once again taking up their bows as one of his men drives the heavy axe into the ice._

_The archers of the enemy being their target. Neither he nor his men, stopping their arrows as long as one of their own was under attack._

_The loud cracking sound of the ice breaking, being followed by the sight of one of your men dropping to his knees as an arrow pierces him._

"_Dag!" Bors cries out, as you then drop your bow, rushing forward to help your wounded man._

_Your man who had just taken another arrow, just as the ice beneath the enemies feet breaks fully, plunging more than half of them into the ice-cold water. The rest quickly retreating._

_He then sees his own man fall into the water, just as he reaches him, his hands instantly diving in after him to pull him out. _

"_Dag!" Bors cries out again and he can hear his quick steps as he rushes to help._

_The ice beneath them breaking more with every second that passed._

"_Pull back!" He hears another of his men cry._

_Bors helping him to pull his wounded man, his brother, away from the breaking ice. Arrows from both sides still flying over head. More of his men then coming to help, as more of the enemy began to fall into the water._

"_Dagonet! Dagonet stay with me." He heard Bors plead. "Stay with me."_

That was when Chris woke up. Being startled out of his dream by the soft touch of someone running their hand through his hair.

"Hey, it's okay." A soft voice that he would recognize anywhere spoke.

It was Bianca's voice.

His eyes opening to her beautiful face, her dark hair hanging loosely over her shoulders and her hazel eyes worried.

"Was it the same dream again?" Bianca asked him.

Chris shook his head. "Different this time. I was still fighting, just this time it was over a frozen lake." He blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I take it I was moaning again?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

He had been having these dreams, dreams that he couldn't explain and dreams that appeared to be from an ancient time, for the last three weeks and every night it was the same. Bianca having taken to waking him up most nights, due to his restless turning and sometime painful moans.

It was why he had laid down, after getting home from work, wanting to rest his eyes for a moment. He was exhausted.

"Only a little." She told him. "And I didn't want to wake you, but Prue's birthday dinner will be starting in less than two hours and you still need to have a shower."

Chris smiled suggestively at her. "Mmm, care to join me?" He asked, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her into his lap.

Bianca laughed, kissing him deeply for a moment before pulling away. "I would love to. But baby, we both know what will happen if I do and your family is already getting suspicious." He sighed, hating that she was right.

His family having no idea that he had been involved with Bianca, a Phoenix witch, for the last two years. Bianca who he had met, when she was hired to kill him – but she didn't. Couldn't. The two having then danced around each other for months, both being intrigued and inexplicably drawn to the other, as they fought. Until finally Chris had kissed her, taking her completely by surprise and showing her that there was another life out there, outside of being a paid killer for hire.

Her decision to stop taking targets after that, causing her family to disown her. The Phoenix coven having no use for an assassin who refused to kill, the punishment for what they saw as a betrayal by Bianca, being death – they had attempted to kill her. A move that had proved costly for them, as Bianca had always been the strongest due to her hybrid heritage. She wasn't just a phoenix – she was also a succubus. Her father having been an incubus, his parentage providing her with more power than that of the rest of her coven. Power that had made her a most lethal assassin and power that had helped convince the rest of her coven to leave her and Chris alone.

It was a request that had, so far, been listened to.

The severe reaction of Bianca's family, being what prompted them to keep their relationship a secret. Chris knowing that his own families reaction to his dating a hybrid Phoenix witch, would not be well received.

Especially by his mother.

It only taking him twenty minutes to shower and dress in pair of black jeans and dark purple button down. His mother would not be pleased if he showed up looking unkempt. Walking out into the kitchen and living room area of Bianca's run down warehouse apartment. The building had been abandoned when Bianca had first moved in and even after earning enough money to move some place new, she was still here. She loved her place and so did Chris. It was unique. Bianca now having bought the entire building with the commission from her artwork. The freedom the large space provided being enjoyed by the both of them.

Even though as far as his family knew he was sharing an apartment with Wyatt. They didn't know that most nights, once Wyatt was asleep, he would orb himself here.

"Well don't you clean up nicely." Bianca smirked, her eyes darkening ever so slightly. "Prue's present is wrapped and over there." She gestured to the large canvas, wrapped neatly in generic brown paper.

Chris smiled at her, before walking around and taking her into his arms. "Thanks, Bi." He kissed her. "She'll love it." Chris was giving his cousin one of Bianca's paintings.

An original piece that Prue would absolutely love – he knew that she was a big fan of Bianca's work, and one that Bianca had designed specifically with his cousin in mind.

"You know I don't mind." Bianca smiled back at him.

"Still, thank you." He kissed her again.

This kiss slightly deeper than the one before. Bianca moaning softly into his mouth, before pushing him away and glaring at him.

"Get going. Now. Before I decide to keep you here." She said, earning a laugh from Chris as he placed his hand on Prue's wrapped gift and orbed away.

.HTNG.

"Dude, there you are." Wyatt exclaimed, as Chris orbed into their apartment. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked his brother.

"Picking up Prue's present." Chris answered, gesturing to the large wrapped gift by his side.

Wyatt looked at it curiously.

"And no before you ask, I'm not telling you what it is. Nor is this from the both of us." Chris picked up his keys. His mother would not be happy if he and Wyatt orbed to the restaurant. "So I hope for your sake, you actually remembered this year to get Prue a gift." Chris smirked at his older brother.

Thinking back to last year when Wyatt had forgotten Prue's birthday entirely, having been too caught up with one of his girlfriends to remember what day it was. Prue then taking great pleasure in tormenting her older cousin. Particularly when he was with his girlfriends. Something that was made easier with Prue being an empath.

Wyatt shuddered, as he too remembered, how Prue had gotten back at him for forgetting her birthday. It was not something that he wanted to experience again.

"I remembered." Wyatt said, retrieving his own gift. A small neatly wrapped box. "See."

"Well done, Wy." Chris said with a roll of his eyes. "Mum will be proud and Prue will be sure to spare you her brand of vengeance." His brother scowled at him. "Now let's get going before we're late."

They both left. Chris driving him and Wyatt to Nexus – their mother's restaurant. Piper having finally achieved her dream of opening her own restaurant a few years back. Once the boys had moved out of the manor, with Wyatt taking over as owner and manager of P3. Allowing Piper the chance to devote herself entirely to the restaurant she had dreamed about owning since she was a little girl.

The two making their way, once they had arrived, to the private room in the back where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Well it's about time, you two showed." Melinda, Wyatt and Chris's little sister greeted them as they entered.

It appeared that they were the last to arrive.

"Sorry, my fault." Chris spoke, hugging his sister and his mother, before heading over to the birthday girl. "I had something important to pick up." Prue grinned at her cousin, eagerly taking the large present from his hand.

She loved her birthday. The brown paper falling to the floor, along with Prue's mouth when she saw what was inside. The beautiful and unknown to Prue – the piece had been painted specifically with her in mind, leaving her speechless.

It taking her a few moments to notice the well known signature, signed on the bottom of the canvas.

"But how..." Were the only words she could speak.

Chris gently laughed. "You're welcome." Before taking his seat.

"What is it sweetheart?" Phoebe asked her eldest daughter, who was still staring in amazement at the large canvas in front of her.

"It's a Blackwell original." Prue whispered with reverence, not believing what she was holding in her hands. "Where?... How did you get this?" She asked her cousin.

Chris just smirked. "A friend of a friend knows the artist." He lied, his family not needing to know that the artist was in fact his girlfriend. "Why, do you not like it?" Chris cheekily asked.

He knew his cousin loved it. He could feel her excitement and awe as if it was his own.

"I love it." Prue immediately said, her fingertips touching the canvas as if it was made of glass.

The sound of someone being hit, then breaking the moment.

"Hey, what was that for?" Chris asked his brother who had just hit him upside the head.

"For upstaging the rest of us." Wyatt told him, before handing over his own present.

"Remembered this year, did we cousin?" Prue smirked, her smile a little devilish, as she took the present from his hands.

"Yes, I did." Wyatt said, handing over his own small present. "Although I don't know why I bothered, what with Michelangelo over here." He gestured with his head to his brother, who simply rolled his eyes.

"No need to be jealous, Wy."

"Jealous, I'm not-" Wy started protesting but was stopped by Piper who interrupted him.

"Boys, enough!" She told them sternly, as Prue unwrapped Wyatt's gift to reveal a silver chain, with a diamond pendant in the shape of a letter P.

"It's beautiful." Prue smiled. "Thanks Wy." She stood and hugged her cousin.

Wyatt grinned proudly. "You are most welcome, little cousin." That earned him a slap to the back of his own head. "Ow."

Chris laughed at the look on his brother's face, before he was distracted when he heard a soft music begin to play. The notes feeling as if they were calling to him and as if he had heard them somewhere before, but he just couldn't remember where. His mind letting itself get lost in the music, the sight of his family fading away to what appeared to be a large throne room.

It was beautiful.

The ceiling appearing as if it stretched to the heavens, being held up by long black stone columns, that were decorated in delicate and intricate carving. A long red carpet covering a path along the same black stone floor, from the large open wooden doors to the base of a small set of stairs that lead up to a raised platform, housing two large thrones. The black wood the thrones were cut from, being just as intricately detailed, as the columns. The tall glass windows spaced throughout the room, filling the ancient and majestic room with a brilliant bright light.

The sight made Chris feel strangely at home.

His eyes taking in every inch that he could see, until he heard someone calling his name. His eyes blinking in shock as the grand room he had just seen faded away and he found himself once more surrounded by his family.

"Chris... Chris?" It was his father, trying to get his attention.

"Huh, what?" Was all Chris could say, as he tried to understand what had just happened, what he had just seen.

Finding that every pair of eyes in the room were now trained on him.

"Spacing out, bro – never a good sign." Wyatt laughed as Chris shook his head to clear it.

"Sorry." He apologized.

He didn't understand what had just happened, what he had just seen, or how he had seen it. The vision or whatever it was making him feel like he was dreaming.

His mother's eyes appraising him curiously, just as the cake was brought out.

"Chris honey, are you sure you're okay?" His mother asked, having noticed how quiet her son had been throughout dinner, and how he had barely touched his food.

He seems distracted, Piper thought to herself.

"I'm fine, mum. Just a bit tired." Chris smiled reassuringly at his mother, making sure to take an extra big slice of cake.

The conversation then drifting to Prue's plans after dinner.

"Do you know where you are meeting Mikaela, Ladybug?" Coop asked his daughter.

Prue nodded. "The Orchid Lounge and then from there, we'll play it by air." She said excited.

She couldn't wait to go clubbing. Her and Mikaela having been planning this night for the last few months. The two of them desperate to check out the new underground club that had opened a few months back 'Sinners'. It was a club that was all the rage at the moment and a club that Prue knew her parents wouldn't approve of.

It was why she had worked so hard to talk her cousins out of coming with her as she knew, that they too, wouldn't approve of the club. Wyatt being harder to sway then Chris, who lately, appeared to be spending more and more time on his own. Something that had every member of the Halliwell clan, not just his parents, worried. His spacing out earlier, not helping matters. Neither did Chris's ability to shield his emotions as it made him a blank canvas to both herself and her mother. The two empaths having no more of an idea as to what was up with Chris, than the rest of them.

Something that was beginning to drive Wyatt crazy.

"The Orchid Lounge." Wyatt repeated with an indulgent grin on his face. "Man that place always has the hottest girls, maybe I should tag along..."

"Don't even think about it, Wyatt." Prue glared at him. There was no way that Wyatt – Mr Overprotective, was going to be ruining her night. "You are not coming."

"Why not, it's a big club. You won't even notice me." He smiled at his cousin.

"Right, like the blond headed pig, with his tongue stuck down some tramps throat is going to be hard to miss." Prue rolled her eyes.

Chris and Henry Jr. then laughing at the truth in their cousin's words. Wyatt was a player.

"She's got you there, bro." Wyatt glared at his brother.

"At least I can get a girl. When was the last time you got any?" Wyatt shot back.

Chris hid his smile. With Bianca being half succubus, Chris's sex life was well and truly active. More so than the average male his age. Or any age. Something that would make his brother truly jealous if he knew and something that he had no plans to share.

"Okay ew..." Melinda cringed. "I really do not need to be hearing about my brother's sex life. Ew."

"I second that." Peyton, Phoebe's youngest daughter said, raising her hand in agreement.

"Thirded." The twins said in unison, both raising there own hands.

"Boys." Leo cautioned his sons.

"Oh I don't know, around the same time that you brought that little bleached blonde, Tammy home." Wyatt then froze, his eyes going wide. "You remember her, don't you, Wyatt?" Wyatt was shaking his head frantically, his eyes pleading with his brother to stop. "The one who had you calling Dr. Jameson and asking for a prescription for-" Chris stopped, his words being halted as a large slice of cake was abruptly flung into his face.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." Piper scolded her eldest, as her middle child proceeded to wipe the cake from his face.

Wyatt gulped. Oh, shit.

"You do not throw your cousins birthday cake at your brother and just what was Chris talking about when he said you had to call Dr. Jameson for a prescription?" Piper asked, waiting.

Wyatt stayed silent.

"Forget to glove it, did we cuz?" Henry Jr. asked, while laughing.

"Again, Ew." Melinda cringed.

"Henry." Paige glared at her son.

"Staying quiet. Got it." Henry Jr. nodded.

"Wyatt." Piper asked again.

"I'm so getting you back for this." Wyatt promised his brother in a whisper.

Chris just smiled. "Sure you will, Wy."

"Wyatt Matthew, you start talking right this second or-"

"Piper." Leo placed a hand on his wife's arm calming her. "Now really isn't the time or place for this discussion." Wyatt started to relax.

"I know I personally could have gone my entire life without ever having to hear it." Melinda threw in.

Piper staring at her son for another moment, before giving in. "Fine."

Wyatt released the breath he was holding.

"But don't think for a second mister, that this conversation is over. I want to know exactly what it was that you needed to see Dr. Jameson for."

Henry Jr. snickered under his breath. "I think we all know why."

"Jr." Henry Sr. reprimanded his son.

"Sorry." He apologized, at the same time that Prue's phone alerted her to a message.

Quickly checking to see that it was from Mikaela.

"Thank God." She said in relief to have an excuse to leave. "That's Kaela, she's waiting for me." Prue stood, hugging her parents.

"Not too late." Phoebe said. "And if you run into any trouble-"

"Call Wyatt or Chris." Prue rolled her eyes, having heard her mother's words of cautions a time too many. "Mum, I'll be fine. You know I can take care of myself." Prue smirked.

"I know." Phoebe smiled.

Phoebe had made sure that all her daughters knew self defense and not just for use against demons.

"And don't worry about your presents, we'll take them with us." Coop told her daughter. "I doubt you have any room in your apartment anyway." He said, knowing that between his daughter and her best friend and the amount of clothes they had between them, that space was limited.

"Thanks dad." Prue hugged her father a second time.

"And don't forget to use protection sis." Parker then teased her older sister who glared at her. "Don't want you following in Wyatt's steps and having to make your own appointment with Dr. Jameson."

Parker's comment causing Wyatt to curse his brother under his breath and Prue to glare at her sister.

"Dead man, Chris." Wyatt vowed.

"So you keep saying, Wy." Chris laughed it off.

Prue wishing her family a final goodbye, thanking her aunt Piper for the delicious meal that she had prepared, before leaving to meet up with Mikaela. Making a quick stop at her and Mikaela's apartment to change, before beaming herself to the secluded dark alley near the Orchid Lounge.

That was one part that she hadn't been lying about. Her and Mikaela having decided to meet out the front of the Orchid Lounge before catching a taxi from there to Sinners.

"So are you ready for your night of Sin?" Mikaela asked, drawing out last word, as Prue made her way over to her.

She was dressed for the evening just as Prue was in clothes that neither of their families would approve of. Or would ever imagine either of them wearing. But that was what tonight was about. Letting go of everything, trying new things and above all else, having fun. Their destination for tonight being chosen after hearing from numerous people about the indescribable night that they had all had, at the new club in town. A club that they promised would give Prue a night she would never forget.

"More than ready for it." The two girls grinned at each other, before hailing a taxi.

The taxi driver's eyes hungrily trailing over them for a moment, before pulling away from the curb. Sinners being located in a more secluded part of San Francisco. The black warehouse front, with bright red neon sign, looking just as ominous as the name of the club suggested. The double, black wooden doors, being guarded by two men that Prue thought looked like extras from a horror movie. The two men eyeing them appraisingly for a moment, before nodding, stamping each of their hands and ushering them through.

The stamp was a small outline of a bat.

Prue and Mikaela making their way past a red velvet curtain, towards the sound of loud music playing. Stepping into what could only be described as a den of debauchery. With bodies on bodies as they danced, static lights in different colors pulsing around the room in time to the music. With a bar being set up, right before them as they entered, the dance floor being beneath them. As well as a stage where a DJ booth was set up and acrobatic artists hanging from the ceiling.

It was certainly living up to the hype.

"This place is amazing!" Mikaela gushed. "I'm getting a drink, you want one?" Prue nodded, too caught up in the atmosphere around her to speak.

The heavy emotions of everyone around her, hitting her harder than ever before and it was taking her longer than usual to fade them back.

"Here you go." Mikaela said as she came back with a black drink in her hand. "It's called a black orgasm."

"Thanks." Prue took a sip.

It wasn't bad.

"I saw some tables over this way, come on." Mikaela took her hand, leading her over to where there were a couple of booths. "So I heard some people talking, as I was waiting to be served and I heard that this place has some kind of dungeon downstairs."

"Dungeon?" Prue asked, taking another sip.

Mikaela nodded. "Well that's what they call it, but apparently it's just a bunch of rooms where people can go for a more... private affair." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I hear they even have viewing rooms, for people who like to watch." She continued.

"Gross, Kaela." Prue shook her head, finishing off her drink just as a waitress came over, carrying two more.

"These are from the two gentleman over there." The waitress placed the two drinks on the table, before gesturing to two men, sitting in a booth of their own.

Both appearing to be in their mid-twenties, one dark haired, one blond, and both dressed like every other patron in the club – in dark, seductive clothing.

"Tell them thank you for the gesture, but we can't accept these." Prue told the waitress.

Growing up with an aunt who owns her own club, had taught Prue the dangers of accepting drinks from people she didn't know. Particularly men. The two drinks then being taken away, much to Mikaela's disappointment, although she understood where Prue was coming from. The two girls then standing up to dance. Making their way down to the dance floor where they allowed themselves to get lost in the music.

The night continuing on, with the two friends alternating between dancing and drinking, each getting lost in the atmosphere of the club and each catching the eyes of more than one interested party. Neither Prue or Mikaela going any further than dancing with each of the guys brave enough to approach them. Including the two guys who had earlier bought them a drink and were currently sharing their booth.

Noah and Stefan.

Mikaela not being able to drag her eyes away from the blond haired, Noah. She had always had a thing for blonds. While Prue was completely captivated by the dark haired Stefan.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"How about we get out of here?" Stefan whispered seductively to Prue, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Okay." Prue nodded breathlessly, trance-like.

Standing up and then following Stefan as he and Noah, led Mikaela and herself out of the club and to the dark alley across the street. That was when Prue started to come back to her senses. Her eyes taking in the dark and empty alleyway that her and Mikaela were now cornered in. Her empathy picking up on the dark intentions the two men before her held, as well as something she couldn't quite identify. Something she was sure she had never felt before.

"Wait." She started to protest, pushing away slightly from the hold Stefan had on her.

"Shh..." Stefan whispered again. His tone just as seductive as it had been inside the club and his eyes just as mesmerizing, as he softly pushed her backwards. "It's okay. I promise you this won't hurt." Her back hit the wall. "You might even enjoy it." He then grinned, his blue eyes turning black and his mouth opening wide exposing the razor sharp set of fangs that lined his teeth.

That was when Prue finally put a name to the intense, unidentified emotion she had been feeling from him – hunger.

"No!" Prue all but snarled, using all her strength to push him away.

But he barely moved an inch.

"Nice try, sweetheart." Stefan's voice was now menacing. "But you're going to have to do better than that."

Prue gritted her teeth.

"Okay then." She agreed, before sending a powerful psionic blast from her forehead to his, sending him crashing against the other side of the alley.

The sound causing Noah to look up, from where he was feeding against Mikaela's neck. The sides of his mouth dripping with blood. The sight being something that Prue couldn't believe. She had thought that vampires didn't exist anymore. That their kind was exiled into extinction centuries ago by the source.

Apparently he didn't like the competition.

"Witch!" Stefan growled, spitting the word like a curse as he made a move to stand.

"Gold star for you." Prue congratulated him sarcastically, sending a roundhouse kick to his face to keep him down, the heels of her shoe deeply cutting his face.

Before turning her attention back to where Noah was still holding Mikaela.

"Let her go." Prue said fiercely as she approached him.

Noah merely licked his lips. "Now you see I'd love to," he leaned down licking at the wound on her best friends neck. "But she really is just too sweet to throw away."

The sound of a barely audible groan escaping her friends lips as Noah brought his mouth back to her neck, infuriating Prue. But before she could make a move to stop him, she was grabbed from behind.

"I knew you were special." Stefan whispered into her ear from behind. His body trapping her arms. "Turns out I was more right than I could have ever believed." He licked the side of her neck.

"Augh!" Prue gagged in disgust, struggling to break his hold on her. "And here was me thinking that Vampires were all but extinct. Guess I was wrong." She commented, before channeling the immense strength she felt coming from Stefan and grabbing the wrist closest to her, snapping it.

The action causing Stefan to scream in pain, once again catching Noah's attention. Prue using the opening she had created to spin around, taking him by surprise and still using the strength she was channeling from him. Aim a knee shattering kick to his knee, as well as a chest cracking kick to his ribcage that sent him flying backwards. Not wasting anytime then, before advancing on where Noah still held Mikaela, the sight of his friend lying on the ground meters from him, causing him to drop his prey in fear.

Neither he or Stefan had expected witches and definitely not one so strong.

Prue ignoring the sight of Mikaela on the ground, pale and weak, not taking her eyes off her target. There would be time to tend to Mikaela later, right now she had a vampire to take care of.

"So tell me, because my vampire 101 is a little rusty." She easily deflected the pathetic attempt that Noah made to hit her. Sending a strong hit to his jaw and another to his stomach, before grabbing him around his neck and holding him against the brick wall behind him. "But just how do I kill your kind?" She asked, channeling his strength and increasing her grip around his neck. "Stake to the heart perhaps?" She mused, pulling a silver bladed athame, from where she had hidden it on her thigh.

The blade sliding through Noah's chest like butter.

"Huh, guess not." Prue said, as Noah screamed, the blade causing an inhuman amount of pain but not killing him.

The sight of Stefan slowly rising to his feet, out of the corner of her eye, making Prue decide that it was time to leave. Pulling her athame from Noah's chest and letting him drop to the floor.

"I guess we'll just have to finish this some other time." She smiled, quickly making her way over to Mikaela's body, her fingers gratefully finding a pulse, although weak and beaming herself and her friend back to Wyatt and Chris's apartment.

She needed a whitelighter. Someone that she didn't mind waking up and someone that wouldn't ask as many questions, or immediately tell her parents.

"Wyatt!" She screamed as the appeared in a beam of pink light, in her cousin's living room. "Wyatt!" She screamed his name again, as she felt Mikaela's pulse becoming weaker under her fingertips.

Her sleepy and bed-headed cousin, making his way out of his room dazed. Wearing nothing but a pair of sleep pants.

"Prue, what are you screaming about, this had better be important." Wyatt said, walking into the living room and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

That was when he noticed the pale body that Prue was kneeling over.

"I'm guessing that's Mikaela?" He asked stunned. Frozen.

"Yes, now stop standing there like a statue and heal her." Prue snapped, breaking Wyatt out of his sleepy haze.

His feet taking him over to Mikaela and his cousin, his hands being placed over the wound on Mikaela's neck.

"Prue these look like some kind of bite marks, what caused them?" Wyatt asked as his hands glowed, the wound on Mikaela's neck gently closing.

"Not now." Prue shook her head.

"Prue." Wyatt's tone was almost scalding, but when he saw that Mikaela was starting to wake up, he understood.

Now wasn't the time. Prue not having yet shared with Mikaela, about herself being a witch. Wyatt moving away from the waking girl to give her space.

"Agh!" Mikaela groaned, as her eyes slowly opened. "Where am I?" She softly asked.

"On the floor at Wyatt and Chris's." Prue softly explained. "You rolled off the couch." She then lied.

Hopefully Prue would be able to lie about what happened tonight. Mikaela not needing to know at the moment that she was almost a vampire's main course.

"Couch? Wyatt's? What?" Mikaela asked, sitting up, her head dazed. Taking in the sight of the strange apartment around her, as well as the sight of a handsome blond male, sitting not far from her. "Prue?" She asked as she then noticed her best friend, who nodded. "Ah... how did we get here?" She couldn't remember, her memories being fuzzy.

"A cab." Prue answered.

"And we came here why exactly?" She asked, trying to recollect the events of the night, but drawing a blank.

"Wyatt's apartment was closer than ours and you said you weren't feeling well." This caused Mikaela to groan again.

"Too much to drink. Great." She grimaced. "I guess that explains why my head is throbbing." She sat up, Prue helping her onto the couch. "And why I can barely remember anything." Wyatt handed her a glass of water. "Thanks."

He smiled at her, taking in her soft blue eyes. She was beautiful. Making the mental note to ask why Prue had never introduced the two of them. It was also then that he took in what Mikaela and his cousin were wearing, not having noticed earlier when he was healing her.

"What the hell are you two wearing?" He asked, his eyes going a little wide at the sight of the barely there black clothing.

Mikaela self-consciously crossing her arms, in an attempt to cover herself. Prue merely rolling her eyes.

"Clothes, Wyatt."

"They are not clothes." Wyatt disagreed, feeling an emotion he couldn't quite identify when he thought about all the people, all the guys, that had seen Mikaela dressed as she was tonight.

His protectiveness over Prue, being easily explained as she was his cousin.

"Okay then, dad." Prue snarked. "What's the last thing you remember, Kaela?" She then asked her friend, hoping to everything, that she had no memory of being fed on.

"Having drinks with those two guys... Stefan and Noah, I think." Mikaela recalled. "But after that nothing. I didn't make a fool of myself did I?" She asked.

Prue shook her head. "No. And we left some time just after that, so you're in the clear." Mikaela relaxed.

"Ah, would you mind horribly if I take a shower?" She then asked Wyatt.

She felt a little gross and wanted to clean up.

"Not at all. Bathroom's through there, fresh towels are under the sink and I can get you some clean clothes if you like." He asked as he pointed down the hall to where the bathroom was.

"I don't think she wants to wear, whatever scraps your conquests have left here, Wy." Prue commented, earning a glare from her cousin.

"I was talking about a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts."

"I think anything would be better than having to put this," Mikaela looked down at what she was wearing. "back on."

Wyatt smiled. "Not a problem. Wait here." He quickly disappeared into his room, returning with a pair of black basketball shorts and a grey hooded sweatshirt.

"Thanks. Again." Mikaela said as she took the clothes from his hands. "And I'm sorry for waking you up." She entered the bathroom.

Wyatt walking back into the living room and throwing Prue a large, oversized sweatshirt of her own.

"Here." She rolled her eyes, but pulled the article of clothing on. "Now talk. What the hell happened tonight?"

Prue sighed. "The Halliwell curse of being attracted to the absolute wrong guy, almost led to Kaela and I being made food to a couple of vampires."

"Vampires?" This shocked Wyatt, having believed like Prue and most other witches, that vampires were an extinct species. "As in fangs, drinking blood, stake through the heart Vampires. I thought they were extinct."

"So did I."

"Are you sure that's what attacked you?" This earned Wyatt a glare.

"The fangs were kind of hard to miss, as was the mouth attached to my best friends neck, eagerly sucking on her blood. Oh and by the way, that whole stake to heart thing, is rubbish. I pierced one of the bastard's heart with this," She showed Wyatt her now bloodstained, silver athame. "and other than making him cry, it did nothing. The bastard's are also strong. Really strong. It taking me, channeling their strength to hurt them at all."

"So you didn't kill them then?" Wyatt asked.

"It's a bit hard to, when you don't know how and when my main priority was saving Kaela." Prue told him.

Wyatt sighed. "Well hopefully Chris will know something. He has the entire book of shadows practically memorized, not to mention all the texts he reads at magic school."

"Hopefully." Prue agreed. It was then something occurred to her. "Where is Chris? I'm surprised I didn't wake him up when I started calling your name."

That made Wyatt pause. He had seen Chris come home and then go to sleep. "Must still be asleep. Although how with your shrill voice screaming, I have no idea." That earned him a slap to his head. "Ow. I'll go wake him up. If I have to be awake at this ungodly hour, then so does he. Chris." He called, knocking loudly on his brother's door. "Chris wake up, Prue's here, she was attacked and we need your help. Chris?" He opened the door, after not getting an answer.

He flipped the light on. Chris wasn't there. His bed made and appearing to never have been disturbed.

"So where's Chris?" Prue asked as Wyatt returned to the living room.

"I have no idea. He's not in his room, his bed is made and I can't sense him." Wyatt said worriedly.

But before either he or Prue could panic further, the bathroom door opened.

Chris's disappearance would have to wait for now.

.HTNG.

_Thud! _Chris landed hard on his back, his kendo sword now pointed at his throat.

Bianca sighed. "Chris where is your head tonight, I should not have been able to take you down so easily." She then smirked. "Not that I'm not extremely capable of doing so."

He sighed. They were sparring. Just like they always did. The early morning hours not bothering either of them. Bianca's skills and knowledge as an assassin, making the training that he had received from his aunt Phoebe as a kid. As well as the different martial arts training that he took upon himself to learn, even more deadly. But just as Bianca pointed out, his head wasn't in it at the moment.

"Chris?" Bianca prompted again.

He sat up. "Something happened tonight at dinner." He started.

Bianca placing the two kendo swords in her hands down, before kneeling next to him. She didn't ask or say anything just waited for Chris to continue talking. Listening patiently as he explained about the majestic throne room he had seen and how he had felt at home there. Just like in his dreams.

"Chris, maybe it's time to tell your family about these dreams." Bianca said, much to Chris's annoyance. "They might be able to help."

She knew how opposed he was, to going to his family with this, but she couldn't see any other option. Her and Chris trying everything they could think of in search of an explanation.

"No. They can't. They'll only worry, particularly my mother and besides..." Chris stood. "They're only dreams."

"Are they?" Bianca asked, following him out of the room they had assigned specifically for training. "Because with everything you've said about them, they don't sound like your average dream. And with what happened tonight, Chris, it leads me to believe that there's something deeper going on here. Deeper than either of us ever thought." She took a breath, knowing her next suggestion was going to be even less well received than her suggestion for Chris to talk to his family. "Maybe you should talk to the Elders?"

That stopped him.

"Are you kidding me?" Chris looked at her incredulously.

"No I'm not." Bianca said. "Chris we have exhausted every possibility we can think of and still nothing. So if you refuse to ask your family for help, then I'm not really seeing any other option. Besides, as loathe as I am to admit this, they really might be able to help."

"I doubt it." Chris said with disdain.

"Augh!" Bianca groaned. "You're impossible, you know that."

Chris smiled. "Yes, but you love me all the same." She glared at him.

"That can easily change." His smile grew.

"Somehow I just don't see it." He leaned in and kissed her.

Bianca pulling away a few seconds later, with a heavy sigh. "I just don't want to see you hurt, Chris."

He knew what she was referring to. The dreams and what they could possibly mean.

"I know." He wrapped her in his arms, hugging her to his chest. "And I won't be. I don't think these dreams are about hurting me, I think they're some kind of message or warning, I don't know. I just get the feeling that they're trying to prepare me for something." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's the preparing you for what, that has me worried." Bianca muttered into his chest.

Chris chuckled. "I'll be fine, I promise." He kissed her forehead. "Now how about that shower?" He smirked down at her.

"Mmm, lead the way." She smiled back at him.

It was good thing that he didn't need to be in to work until late.

.HTNG.

"She's asleep." Prue said, after beaming back into her cousin's apartment, freshly showered and changed, after taking Mikaela home. Mikaela who believed that Prue was asleep in her own room. "Anything from Chris yet?"

"No." Wyatt answered her, worriedly. "I've called him over a dozen times and even tried scrying for him. Nothing."

"And you still can't sense him?" Wyatt shook his head. "Then either he's in the underworld, on another plane, or somehow found a way to block his presence from scrying and from you." Prue listed the possible reasons behind Chris's absence.

Chris and Wyatt had always been strangely connected to each other. Much in a similar way to the twins, just not as intense. So with Chris blocked from Wyatt, it made his disappearance even more troubling.

"The underworld seems like the most likely answer, but I can't see what he would be doing down there at 4:30 in the morning." Wyatt wondered. "As it stands right now, I should be asleep, but instead I'm healing my cousins best friend and looking for my little brother."

"Sorry for the hardship." Prue snarked. "And can we please just find Chris, now, before either of our parents find out, as I would really like to avoid having to tell them about earlier." She grimaced, just thinking about the reaction her mother and her father would have, if they learned about where she was last night.

Or this morning, more accurately.

"You mean you don't want mummy and daddy to know, that there little girl is a Sinner?" Wyatt smirked.

Prue had given him all the details about her and Mikaela's night earlier, including the club they were at. A club that not even playboy Wyatt himself had been to.

"Not the birthday you were expecting, huh?" He then continued.

"Considering the family I was born into, I'd say it was perfectly normal." Prue answered.

Wyatt chuckled. "That is a very true point." He then sighed. "We need to find him."

Prue nodded. "How about summoning him?"

Wyatt considered it. "It should work, but Chris will hate us for it." He told her.

"At the moment, I think I'll take his hate over his absence, and I'm really not seeing any other option. Unless of course you have a better idea?" She waited. "Like telling your mother perhaps, that you lost her precious peanut?" She asked sardonically, using the nickname that Chris was christened with as a kid by his mother.

Wyatt froze. The thought of his mother finding out that her peanut was missing, being more frightful to him, than his brother's wrath.

"Summoning it is." He quickly agreed, helping Prue retrieve everything they would need for the spell.

Chris was neurotic about always being prepared, so they had everything they needed in the apartment. Wyatt and Prue choosing the most inopportune time to summon Chris, as it was at the exact moment that he and Bianca were exiting the shower. Chris having just wrapped a towel around his waist, before he was pulled away in lights.

"You have got to be kidding me." Chris said as his body rematerialized in his and Wyatt's living room.

His brother and his cousin standing before him.

_Bianca, I'm fine I promise, it's just my brother and cousin who summoned me. _Chris sent to his girlfriend telepathically.

He didn't need her to worry. Or to follow him.

"God, Chris put some clothes on." Prue immediately turned away.

"Well you see I would have, but it's a bit hard to do that when you're being summoned." He narrowed his eyes at them. "Speaking of which, can I ask why you felt the need to do so?" He asked them both, doing his best to block the loud voices that were their minds.

Sometimes it was exhausting being a telempath. A little fact that his family was unaware of.

There was a lot about Chris that his family didn't know.

"Why? Why?" Wyatt started, looking at his brother incredulously. "How about because we needed your help and when we went to wake you up, you weren't there. How about that?"

Chris sighed. "Needed my help with what?"

"Vampires." Prue answered. "Mikaela and I were attacked by two tonight and neither Wyatt or myself knows anything about them, other than both believing that they were extinct."

"No, not extinct. Just exiled." Chris explained. "It's true that there numbers aren't what they once were, but they are very much alive. Mostly they hide out on the surface, in plain sight of humans." That was when a thought entered his mind. "Where exactly were you when you were attacked?" Chris asked curiously and dreading what he hoped wouldn't be the answer.

Wyatt laughed. "Seems our little cousin felt like a night of Sin."

Prue faintly blushed.

"Sinners. You went to Sinners, what the hell were you thinking?" Chris said furiously, as he heard the name of club he was hoping he wouldn't.

Didn't Prue know what that club was.

"I was thinking I wanted to have a good time and for one night, just let loose and have a little fun." Prue instantly defended herself. "How was I suppose to know that Mikaela and I would be selected as some Dracula rejects, main course."

"Because it's a demonic club, Prue." Chris told her, much to her own and Wyatt's shock. "And the only reason that humans are let in at all, is because demons and the other clientèle that frequent there, like their buffet options fresh."

"Define fresh?" Wyatt couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Alive and kicking." Chris told him pointedly, before turning to Prue. "So please, again, tell me what the hell you were thinking going there?"

"Word of mouth from friends, said it was a place for a good time. And just how was I supposed to know, that the club was demonic." Prue defended herself.

"You're a witch, an empath, didn't you sense anything off about the club or from it's patrons?" Chris asked.

"No, because you see I was actually doing my best to block out all the lust I felt from perverts." Prue shot back.

"They weren't perverts Prue, they were demons." Chris told her. "Demons who feed on humans and demons who almost made you there next meal."

"Well excuse me for not knowing." She gave him a pointed look. "Perhaps I would have, if my cousin had taken it upon himself to tell me about the club and what it really was."

"Well if I knew you had plans to check it out, I would have. My mistake." Chris glared back at her.

"Alright you two, enough!." Wyatt spoke up. "If this club has only been opened for a couple of months, then how did you find out it was demonic?" He asked his little brother.

"In a minute, first if you don't mind, I would like to get changed." Chris said, making his way to his bedroom, where he quickly threw on some clothes. Before joining his brother and his cousin back out in the living room. "A contact of mine, let me know about the club."

"Contact? What contact?" Wyatt asked.

"Doesn't matter." Chris wasn't sharing.

His contact was one he had made in the underworld and was someone that no one in his family would agree was a good idea in knowing. They would think that they were lying to Chris to set him up, not knowing that this particular low-level demon, feared Chris and even more Bianca more than any other demon in the underworld.

"But they filled me in on the club and it's purpose, a couple of days after it first opened." Chris finished.

"It's purpose?" Prue asked.

"It's a feeding ground, as well as a sanctuary of sorts, for all demons looking for a fresh meal or a place to hideout." Chris explained. "It's also run and owned, from what I've been told, by a small coven of vampires." He fixed his eyes on Prue.

She sighed in annoyance. "I get it, alright, I screwed up. I'm sorry. I should have been more aware. Now can we please skip to the part where you tell us how we kill them, we go and do exactly that, so I can then go to bed?" She asked, waiting.

"I also want to know, why, if you have known about his club for months, why you haven't done anything about it?" Wyatt asked, wondering why his demon hunting, obsessed, little brother had allowed this club to remain open.

Especially with how adamant he usually is, about taking care of any threat or any potential threat quickly.

"Or why there hasn't been a sudden surge in deaths or missing persons?" Prue added, thinking that if this club was feeding on it's patrons then there uncle Henry would have heard about it and told her Aunt Paige.

"Because they don't kill their victims – or at least not all of them." Chris answered Prue's question first. "They feed just enough to satisfy whatever hunger or thirst they have, then they compel their victims to forget. And as for the club, taking it down is not as simple as you make it sound. Especially when you don't have any idea of what you might be facing inside."

Wyatt nodded, understanding. His little brother was never one to rush in head first without knowing what or who it was he was rushing into. That was normally Wyatt's play.

"Compel?" Prue then asked.

"Think of it as a kind of mind control." Chris said, thinking of the best way to explain it. "It's a gift that all Vampire's share and allows them to lull their victims into whatever state they desire – safe, quiet, docile. It also allows them to erase or alter a person's memories, leaving their victims with no recollection of what has happened to them, but with a strange desire to return."

Chris's words stirring Prue's mind as she remembered back to how enamored she and Mikaela had been and how neither of them had been able to look away from Noah or Stefan's eyes.

"Well that's certainly something that isn't in the legends." Wyatt commented, before getting down to business. "So how do we kill them?"

"By removing either their head or their heart." Chris told them. "They're also vulnerable to sunlight or dead man's blood."

"Dead man's blood?" Prue asked, disgust clear in her tone.

"It's poison to them. Weakens them. Make them sick." Chris explained. "It's not lethal enough to outright kill them, but it will slow them down."

"That sounds... messy." Wyatt surmised. "Are you sure there isn't a spell or potion we could use instead?" He asked hopefully.

"No. A vampires skin is too strong for any potion to work and as for a spell it's a waste of time as you wouldn't be quick enough to say it, before your throat is in their hand." Chris said. "Also depending on the age of the vampire, they may be immune to a witches magic." He addressed Prue. "The two you fought tonight, could you hurt them?"

"Not physically." Prue admitted. "Not without channeling their strength, but I was able to blast one." She said thinking back to the psionic blast she had sent to Stefan. "Although he was quick to shake it off."

Chris nodded. "Still fairly young then." He considered all their options. "We'll need weapons. Although Wyatt and I may be able to call for their hearts by orbing them." He mused, thinking that it would depend on how strong the two vampires were.

Prue was able to blast one of them, but that doesn't mean that either his or Wyatt's magic will have any effect.

"Alright then." Wyatt stood, clapping his hands together. "So when are we leaving?"

Chris rolled his eyes. Wyatt was always itching for a fight.

"Sunrise." Prue answered, looking at Chris. "You said that they are vulnerable to sunlight, right, so dawn would be the best time for us to attack."

"Excellent." Wyatt smiled. "Sounds like a plan. So let's grab the weapons we need and get ready. Are we calling the others?" He asked.

But Chris remained silent, thinking. He knew that Prue was right with her strategy, but there was still so many unknown factors to consider. Like how many vampires would be taking refuge from the sun in the club, not to mention what other demons might be lying in wait. Vampires weren't stupid, Chris knew this. Knew that they hadn't survived for thousands of years, without having something in place that would protect them from their enemies trying to attack when they were most vulnerable.

They needed more information. Needed recon.

"No." He finally answered Wyatt. "We're not calling any of the others and we're not going after them today." Wyatt and Prue both started to speak, but Chris stopped them. "We don't know nearly enough about who attacked you or how many will be waiting in that club to go after them tonight."

"But if we don't and we wait too long, we might lose them altogether." Prue protested, wanting nothing more then to kill the two bastards that had tried to kill her and her best friend.

Wyatt nodded in agreement. "Prue's right. We shouldn't waste any time."

"No. It's too risky." Chris told them sternly. "You might have been able to hurt the two that attacked you tonight, but the rest of the coven will be older, stronger, not to mention we don't know exactly what we will be facing when we enter that club. Or are you two really assuming that a species that has existed for over a thousand years, doesn't have someone or something watching over them while they sleep?" He posed the question, making Wyatt and Prue stop.

The two sharing a look, before turning back to Chris with a sigh.

"Fine." They both said. "Well then if we aren't vampire slaying, how about you start talking about where you were this morning and just whose shower did we pull you from?" Wyatt asked with a wicked smile.

"Jealous Wy?" Chris snarked.

Wyatt snorted. "Hardly. More like concerned seeing as how you were blocking us – care to explain that by the way?"

"We thought since scrying couldn't find you, that you had to be in the underworld. But clearly that wasn't the case, seeing as how when we summoned you here, you weren't even dressed." Prue chimed in, waiting for an answer herself.

And Chris, weighing all his options sighed. Neither Prue, or his brother, he knew would let this go.

"Whose place I was at doesn't matter and before you start Wy, it's called a private life for a reason." He told them. "As for me blocking you, it's simply just something I can do. Like placing a shield around my mind, or in this case hiding my magical essence." He explained as best he could.

"Hiding your magical essence?" Wyatt echoed his brothers words. "And is this why I couldn't sense you either?" He asked, earning a sigh and nod in return from Chris. "And you don't see the problem or potential danger that either of those actions can cause. What if you were in trouble Chris?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "I was fine, Wy."

Wyatt wasn't listening, nor did he care. "How long have you been able to do this?"

"Yeah, and can you teach me how?" Prue asked, earning a disapproving glare from her eldest cousin. "What, you heard him, he was fine and being able to have absolute privacy in this family is something I would kill for." Wyatt's eyes narrowed further.

"I can't teach you." Chris said, drawing their attention. "Not because I don't want to, but because it's something you can't learn." He quickly explained before Prue could speak. "Do you remember when we used to play hide and seek as kids, and you could never find me?" He asked Wyatt.

He nodded. "Yeah, drove me nuts too. I hated losing to my little brother."

Chris smiled. "This was why, I was hiding myself. Only I didn't know I was doing it then, nor did I realize until years later how I was doing it. As a kid, it was simply instinct." He shrugged slightly.

"So how are you doing it now, and why can you?" Wyatt asked. "I've never heard of a witch that can hide themselves the way you can."

That's because no other witch was born from a Charmed One and an Elder, Chris thought silently.

"Best guess..." He began. "With dad being an Elder when I was born and their ability to cloak themselves, I got a type of mutated version of the ability."

That wasn't a lie. Not completely anyway. But Chris had no desire to share with his brother and his cousin the full extent of what he had received from his father's heritage.

Wyatt considered his explanation for second, before nodding. "Makes sense." He then yawned. "Now, since we are not going to be be-heading any vampires this morning, nor is Chris sharing with us, right at this moment, about whose shower we pulled him from." Wyatt closed his eyes and feigned praying. "Please, please, let it be a girl."

Chris narrowed his eyes, while Prue bit her lip to hide her smile.

"Real funny, Wy." Chris deadpanned.

Wyatt grinned in response. "And don't think for a second I'm going to be letting this go, just because for right now I am. I'm going back to bed. I have to be at the club by eleven and I need sleep." He turned and headed for this room, before stopping and sending a pointed look Chris's way. "And you had better be here, when I wake up."

Chris rolled his eyes. Watching as Wyatt walked into his room, closing the door, before turning back to a smirking Prue.

"So tell me, this girl your hiding from everyone – is she the reason you've been blocking me and mum." She grinned wickedly. "Don't want your baby cousin or your aunt knowing just how deeply you feel for her. Or perhaps you have no feeling's for her at all and are just using her, and are trying to avoid a lecture on how to treat girls." She then cocked her head to the side. "Or maybe Wyatt's right and it's not a girl at all." She placed a hand over her heart. "It's okay Chris, whoever he is, we'll still love you." She mock sincered.

Chris tightly smiled.

"Goodbye Prue." He waved her away, sending her back to her own apartment in a shower of orbs.

Deciding then to follow Wyatt's lead and head to bed. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

* * *

**CHARMED: THE NEXT GENERATION**

"**The Rise of Avalon"**

**Chapter Two**

August 10th 2027

"So have you picked up Parker's birthday gift yet?" Melinda asker her cousin Peyton, Parker's younger sister, as they made their way to their Advanced Magic class.

They were at magic school. Along with Priya and Prim, who just like Peyton and Melinda hated having to attend school, during the summer holiday's, while the rest of their friends were on vacation. This being the price they had to pay for being witches and having to attend both regular school and magic school. Something that all their parents insisted upon. Particularly Melinda's mother who wanted her only daughter to have as much of a normal life as possible.

"Picked up, paid for and wrapped." Peyton answered. "Also I swear Parker uses her premonitions to peak, because she was waiting at home, when I arrived back from picking them up. It was just a good thing that I had them wrapped at the store, so she couldn't see the box."

Melinda chuckled. "You know she just gets excited. She's very much like your mother that way."

Peyton snorted. "Yeah, and neither of them can keep a secret either."

They both laughed, arriving at their class and taking their seats.

"Okay class, for today's lesson we will be focusing on Astral Projection, can any of you tell me what that is?" Mr Winters, a middle aged man with slightly graying hair, asked his students.

Several students, including Peyton raised their hands.

"Miss Stormborro." Mr Winters nodded to the eager blonde in the front row.

Melinda rolled her eyes. Marissa Stormborro was a bitchy girl with short blonde hair and a Russian accent, that hated Melinda, Peyton and the rest of their family, all simply because they were Halliwells. She wanted to be the best, the most powerful, but couldn't. Not with Melinda and her family around.

"Good, good, thank you, Miss Stormborro." Mr Winters said, pulling Melinda from her thoughts and realizing that she had just missed everything that Marissa had said.

Not that she didn't already know what Astral Projection was.

"So today I will be attempting to teach every one of you how to achieve this." Excited murmurs spread through the class. "Yes, yes it's all very exciting, but I will tell you now that not all of you will accomplish it and none of you will this lesson. Learning to Astral Project is a difficult task that requires discipline, determination and patience." That dulled the mood in the room slightly. "So, shall we begin?" He grinned eagerly.

"Ow..." Melinda groaned rubbing her forehead, as her and Peyton walked to the cafeteria.

Learning to Astral Project had sounded fun at first, especially to Melinda who would have loved to have another power at her disposal. It was hard being the little sister of Wyatt Halliwell, not to mention the only child of a Charmed One that couldn't orb or beam. Her father having been a mortal when she was conceived, meaning that she unfortunately missed out on the ability to orb herself wherever she so desired.

"Nobody ever said that learning to Astral Project would leave me with my head feeling like it's going to explode." Melinda continued.

"I know what you mean." Peyton groaned in agreeance with a headache of her own.

"Agh!" Melinda groaned again. "Chris makes it look so easy."

She whined slightly, thinking of her older brother and how he was born with the natural ability to astral project, a gift that he had used to torment – Chris would say innocently tease, her when she was younger. Both he and Wyatt enjoying scaring her, until she had learnt how to get them back.

"A lot of things come natural for your brother. Both of them." Peyton said as they arrived at the school's cafeteria, joining Priya and Prim at their table.

"What's wrong with you two?" The twins asked at the same time.

A natural occurrence for the two of them.

"Headaches." Peyton answered.

"Enormous, painful, thumping headaches, that have my head feeling like it's going to explode at any moment." Melinda expanded on her cousins one worded explanation.

"We were learning how to astral project today in advanced magic." Peyton explained, rolling her eyes at Melinda's dramatics.

Prim being interrupted from speaking when Marissa Stormborro walked over to them. Flanked by two of her friends.

"Yes, and wasn't it just so sweet to see that the almighty Halliwells struggled just like the rest of us." Marissa smirked. "Even more so than some of us." She gloated, loving the fact that even though she hadn't learned how to fully astral project herself today, just as Mr Winters had warned.

She had at least managed to accomplish the first step and been the only one in the class to do so. She just loved being number one.

"Well you struggle more than anyone in other areas." Priya spoke with a grin. "Like hanging onto a guy, for example." Priya's grin was now wicked as she taunted Marissa.

Melinda and Peyton doing their best to not burst out laughing, as Marissa was reminded of how all three of her boyfriends had been snatched away from her by Priya, their seventeen year old cousin. Priya, who couldn't help herself and enjoyed immensely pissing the older girl off.

It didn't hurt either that all three of Marissa's boyfriends were deliciously fine.

Marissa's teeth grinding violently together as she snapped her jaw shut, her eyes glaring at the younger girl.

"Well at least I'm not a slut, who will open her legs for any guy with a pulse, Halliwell." Marissa shot back.

Priya just smiled, not at all offended.

"No instead you're virgin, with no boyfriend and in severe need of getting laid. Also it's Mitchell." She pointed out.

It's true that her mother was a Halliwell, a Charmed One, but she, along with her sister and brother, all took their father's last name.

Marissa looked ready to explode. "This isn't over." She promised.

"God, I really hope not." Priya pleaded in jest, as Marissa then turned to walk away, only to end up slipping on a clear patch of ice that had formed on the floor.

Marissa landing painfully on the floor, beneath her two friends who had been pulled down by Marissa.

"Whoops..." Melinda said innocently, her hands being folded across the table. "Sometimes my aim can be just way off, I was trying to cool down my drink." She lied, taking a sip of her coke and enjoying the enraged screech that left Marissa's mouth as she did so.

Sometimes her cyrokinesis could really put a smile on her face.

It being then, that Ryder – Priya's current boyfriend and Marissa's ex, decided to join them. Glancing curiously for a moment down at Marissa and her friends as they struggled to right themselves, before turning to his girlfriend.

"Do I want to know?" He asked her.

Priya smiled. "No. You want to kiss me." She told him, Ryder smiling himself before leaning in and capturing her lips with his.

Melinda, Peyton and Prim all rolling their eyes, before proceeding to ignore the now lip-locked couple. None of them noticing the hard glare that Marissa sent their way or the determined gleam that was sparkling in her eyes.

HTNG

"Let's see how little miss whore like this." Marissa murmured.

She was currently in the girls bathroom, having made sure that she was alone, before pulling a tube of lipstick from her bag and facing the mirror.

"Mother of light, Baba Yaga, Baba Yaga, Imp's Grandmother, Devil's Great Granddaughter. Come out from the glass and your world of shadow." She chanted in Russian before speaking the rest of her plea in English. "Show them both, that little whore and her new toy, what it's like to be rejected. To feel unbeautiful, to be ugly. This is my vengeance plea. Hear me, Baba Yaga." She completed the calling, using the red lipstick in her hand to right Priya and Ryder's names across the mirror.

Feeling satisfied in her vengeance, she dropped the lipstick in the sink, checked her hair in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. Not noticing as she left, the withered old face that appeared in the mirror. Priya and Ryder's names dissapearing as the old woman spoke three words.

"As you wish." She cackled.

The mirror then shattering to the floor as her face faded away.

HTNG

"Alright, thank you." Wyatt said, his ears feeling like they were bleeding, as he listened to another hopeful DJ applicant.

He was beginning to believe that it was hopeless. His former DJ, Jeff, having resigned nearly two weeks ago and he was still yet to find a replacement. Pouring himself a much needed drink, as Simon, one of the clubs bouncers gratefully showed the tone deaf young applicant out.

"What happened to all the quality DJ's in this city?" He asked himself.

Throwing yet another application in the trash, before sighing and pulling out the next one. The club had been fortunate so far, being booked heavily with live acts over the last couple of weeks, that its lack of DJ had gone unnoticed. Something that was soon about to run out. Wyatt's mind trying to come up with a backup plan if he failed to hire a DJ in time and something that didn't involve anything as cheesy as introducing Karaoke.

"I think mum would kill me if I even suggested that idea." He shuddered, shaking the idiotic idea from his head, before pulling open his laptop and doing a search for local bands.

Maybe he could hire one on a permanent basis, for the club, he thought before he was interrupted in his search by someone clearing their throat. Wyatt looking up from the screen of his laptop to see a young man, around Wyatt's age, with short dark brown hair and tanned skin standing before him.

"Sorry if this is a bad time, but I was hoping that the DJ position is still available." The young man said, a black messenger bag slung over one shoulder.

Wyatt closed his laptop.

"It is. Have you ever DJ'd before?" Wyatt asked.

"A little while I was at college, but nothing beyond that." The young man admitted.

"Normally I would say that experience is necessary but at this point, I'll try anything." Wyatt said. "DJ booth is set up over there, show me what you got." He nodded to the stage.

The young man nodding once, before making his way over to where Wyatt had gestured. Taking a moment to inspect the equipment, before opening his messenger bag and taking out everything he needed. It only being seconds later when the first notes of music began to play. Wyatt being genuinely shocked and impressed, as he listened to the young man mix and blend songs together, with different tempos, beats and rhythms.

Wyatt couldn't help but smile.

"How was that?" The young man asked, as the music came to a stop, the club falling silent.

"I've only got two questions for you." Wyatt said. "What's your name and when can you start?" The young man smiled, telling his new employer that he was free to start whenever Wyatt needed him.

"Oh and it's Tyler." The man said. "Tyler Adams."

HTNG

"Halliwell, get in here." Prue sighed, as she heard her name being called.

Well, her last name anyway.

"I have an assignment for you." Prue's boss, Mitch Anders the Editor in Chief of Pulse Magazine, spoke before she had even stepped fully into his office. "We're running an editorial on the pro's and con's of the San Francisco Bike Messenger service and I want you to get me the photos I need." He informed her.

Prue was shocked. She was excited about being given the chance to prove herself, having grown impatient with just being another photographer's assistant. But was shocked that she was being given the chance so quickly and also wondering why she was being given an assignment she knew was next to impossible. The bike messengers service of San Francisco being known for how private and close vested they were. With numerous other publication's trying to get an exclusive with any one of the dozen of services in town, but it was no use. They didn't want it.

So it was surprising to hear that her boss had managed to find a service that had agreed and was giving the assignment to a rookie.

"I overheard you mentioning to Glen the other week that your cousin is a bike messenger over at Top Gun's." Oh, now she understood. She was being given the job because of the access she could provide. "Now these guys are notoriously tight-knit and keep to their own, so I want you to-" Prue interrupted him.

"You want me to use my cousin, to get you access to where everyone else has failed, correct?" Prue finished for him.

Not appreciating at all that she was being selected for an assignment because of her cousin and not because of the quality of her work.

Her boss sighed. "I'm giving you an opportunity here, Prue. One I urge you strongly not to throw away and one I thought you would be grateful for."

"Just because my cousin works there, doesn't mean I'll get you the photo's you want." She told him, not outright refusing the job just yet. "And even if I can, they won't consent to the photos being used, if the article you're planning is going to paint them in a bad light."

"That's not my intention." Mitch Anders, assured her. "My intention is to paint two sides to a story from both that of the messengers and that of the civilians that they ride past everyday. I myself have nothing but respect for those who ride and know just how dangerous a job it can be." His eyes filling with sorrow when he spoke next. "I had a friend who paid his way through college working as a messenger and he was killed whilst on one of his deliveries."

Prue felt for him. And reading the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke about the article he wished for, she made her decision.

"I'll ask my cousin if he and his friends would be interested, but I'm not promising anything beyond that." She warned, accepting the assignment.

He nodded. "I understand."

Prue then leaving his office and reaching for her phone, not entirely sure herself at the moment what answer she wanted from her cousin.

"_Hello?_" Her cousin's voice greeted her and she could hear it in the way he breathed that he was presently riding.

"Chris – it's me, Prue. I need a favor."

HTNG

"Alright that's all for today class." Mrs Grindilow shouted over the horde of students who were eagerly packing up their things. "And don't forget to study for Monday's test on vanquishing potions." She reminded her students.

Melinda and Peyton promising to help each other study over the weekend, both just relieved to be done with their last class of the day. The two of them making their way to the library where they would meet up with Priya and Prim. The four of them being some of the few students that didn't board here at the school

"Hey Prim, where's Priya?" Peyton asked, dropping her bag to the ground and taking a seat next to where Prim was seated with a book in her hand.

Prim was never without a book in her hand.

"Over there." Prim muttered, always having been the more soft spoken and shy one of the twins.

Her hand gesturing to a corner where Melinda and Peyton could see their cousin pushed up against the wall by Ryder, who they could see clearly had his hands beneath her shirt.

"Ah... we see." Melinda answered, as she and Peyton looked away.

"Well she certainly appears to be having a good time." Prim snorted, rolling her eyes.

It was then that they were approached by Melinda's father, the school's headmaster.

"Hello girls." Leo Wyatt greeted them.

"Hi daddy. Hi Uncle Leo." The three of them greeted at the same time.

Prim telepathically telling her sister of their uncle's presence – it was one of two gifts that the twins shared, before he could notice the position she and Ryder were in.

Leo smiled. "I'm glad I was able to catch you all before you left, because I wanted to know if any of you had heard anything about someone breaking a mirror in the girls bathroom." He asked them.

The shattered mirror having been brought to his attention a little over an hour ago and they had still yet to repair it. The three girls sharing a look of confusion, not one of them having heard anything about a broken mirror.

"Why would someone break a mirror?" Melinda asked her father, after telling him that this was the first time that they had heard about it.

"Why would a _witch_ break a mirror?" Prim stressed the question. "We know better then anyone the consequences that can rebound."

"We don't know." Leo told them, having had the same thoughts as Prim. "Nor have we been able to repair the mirror."

"It's still broken?" Peyton asked stunned.

"Yes. We believe it was broken with magic, but at this point we haven't been able to figure out what kind." Something that was driving the teachers crazy, Leo added silently.

They didn't like thinking that they were being bested by a student. Something that had occurred quite frequently when his sons had been students here.

"That's... strange." Melinda commented.

"No, it's worrisome." Prim corrected, just as Priya joined them.

"What's worrisome?" She asked, taking a seat. "Hey, Uncle Leo." She greeted him with a smile, before the others filled her in on what she had missed. "So I guess school really is the same everywhere you go." She laughed.

"You shouldn't laugh Pry, this could be something serious." Her younger twin chided her.

"I doubt it." Priya laughed off her sisters worry. "It's probably just a stressed out and hormonal teenage girl, that broke the mirror when she saw she had a zit."

"They why can't any of the teachers repair it?" Prim asked her sister.

"Because the girl, whoever she is, was probably so traumatized when she saw her reflection, that she sub-consciously made it so that the mirror could never be fixed." Priya shrugged.

Prim frowned, shaking her head. Her sister's sometime blasé attitude, frustrating her to no end.

"Well for everyone's sake, I hope you're right Priya and that it isn't anything more serious." Leo said, before turning to his daughter. "I have a few more things I need to take care of here, but tell your mother that I shouldn't be any later than seven.

Melinda nodded, hugging her father goodbye.

"Oh and Priya." Leo called back over his shoulder as he left. All four girls looking up. "You have detention Monday for that little inappropriate display of affection and you might also want to fix your shirt a little better, before your mother or father see you." He told her, not being able to stop the chuckle that escaped his lips when he saw the look of absolute shock appear on his nieces face.

Melinda, Peyton and Prim all laughing at Priya's expression as well.

"Busted." They all sang in unison.

"Oh, shut up." Priya told them, as she worked on straightening her shirt.

The three of them all still laughing and teasing, as they made their way home.

HTNG

"So I finally hired a new DJ for the club today." Wyatt announced that night at dinner.

Friday nights were family dinner nights for Piper Halliwell and not one of her children were foolish enough to bail on it. Piper then smiling at her eldest son as he talked enthusiastically about his new hire.

"You have to come to the club and hear him sometime, he's amazing." Wyatt urged.

Piper assuring him that they would before she turned to her middle child.

"So Phoebe gave me some interesting news this afternoon." She started. "Apparently Prue was given her first assignment today."

"Really?" Melinda asked, a smile growing on her face.

Her oldest cousin was an amazing photographer and she was really excited to hear that she was finally being given a chance to shine.

"Mmmhmm." Her mother nodded, her eyes still not leaving Chris, who just continued to play with his food.

"That's awesome, Prue has to be over the moon." Melinda commented, before asking. "Do we know what her assignment is?"

"The magazine is doing an expose on San Francisco Bike Messengers." Everyone at the table was now looking at Chris. "And from what Phoebe said, Prue wouldn't haven been given the assignment, nor would it have been possible, if it wasn't for someone at this table." Piper waited.

Said person sighed. "It's not a big deal. I asked some of the guys at work if they'd be interested in helping Prue out and once I told them how much of a prick Prue's boss is and how he was essentially blackmailing her, they were willing to help." Chris shrugged. "It also didn't hurt, that Prue's an amazing photographer."

"Yeah and your cousin." Melinda added, knowing herself how many of these articles had tried to be published in the past, but failed due to the messengers themselves turning down their involvement.

It was something Chris had ranted about more than once. He and his fellow bike messengers always having turned down one publication or another because they knew, despite what they were promised, that the article was never about portraying them. But about portraying what the readers wanted, which was what a nuisance and danger, bike messengers posed to the roads.

It was why Chris had said, they always said no, but she was guessing since it was Prue, his cousin, someone he could trust, Chris had finally said yes. His buddies following in step behind him.

Her brother had always had that quality, that people wanted to follow. Just as Wyatt did, to a lesser degree. Wyatt who was currently silent and Wyatt who Chris hadn't spoken a word to all evening. Nor vice versa. Something that neither Melinda or her parents had missed

Piper put her fork down. "All right, that's enough, what's going on with you two?" She asked her boys sternly.

The two boys in question remaining silent until Wyatt couldn't handle his mothers piercing eyes anymore and he caved.

"Chris has a girlfriend!" He blurted out, earning a scathing glare from his brother and looks of surprise from everyone else.

"Girlfriend?" Piper repeated, not too sure how she felt about her baby boy, her peanut, having a girlfriend.

Although she was happy to learn that he hadn't taken after his older brother in the dating department. Not that what Wyatt did, could be called dating.

"And what you two are fighting because you like her too or something?" Melinda asked, trying to understand and looking at her brothers incredulously.

"I wouldn't know." Wyatt answered bitterly. "I haven't met her. Prue and I only found out he had a girlfriend by accident and now he refuses to tell me anything about her. Not even her name." Wyatt told them.

Thinking back to last night when Wyatt had playfully been trying to find out anything about his brother's mystery girlfriend, only to have his brother snap at him instead, before leaving the apartment and not returning until morning.

_~Flashback~_

"_Is she a witch, magical, ooh... maybe a whitelighter?" Wyatt asked, much to Chris's annoyance._

_He had been asking question after question, trying to find out who Chris's mystery girlfriend was – but Chris wouldn't cave. Nor would he answer any of Wyatt's questions, doing his best to ignore the overwhelming urge he had to hit his brother._

"_A whitelighter, really Wy?" Chris asked incredulously, shaking his head._

"_Well you do take after mum and it would explain why you're being so secretive about the whole thing." Wyatt explained._

"_Again Wy, it's called a private life for a reason." Chris said, starting to sound like a broken record._

"_Yes, but as your older brother it is my duty to rob you of any private life you may have and to tease you mercilessly in front of your lady friend." Wyatt grinned. "A lady friend I am assuming knows that you're a witch, as you didn't seem too worried about having to explain why or how you disappeared from her place last week."_

_Wyatt looked proud of his reasoning. The annoyed look on his little brother's face being all the more satisfying._

"_I'm right aren't I." He pushed. "She's knows about you being a witch. And if you told her that means it must serious. Or maybe I am right again and she's magical herself." Still no reply. "I'll take your silence, as a yes Wyatt, she's magical... maybe even, all of the above – so tell me, just how long have you been seeing this secret lady friend of yours – no, wait!" Wyatt paused dramatically. "Perhaps I was right the very first time and it's not a girl you're hiding. It's you're boyfriend. A boyfriend you've been hiding, because you're afraid of how we'll take the news. Or maybe it is a girl, and she's a working girl." Wyatt wiggled his eyebrows. "A working girl that you have a weekly appointment with..."_

_Chris cut him off._

"_Wyatt!" Chris growled his brother's name. He had, had enough. "Leave it alone. This is exactly why I never said anything, because this family is incapable of respecting boundaries and perhaps if you used that head of yours for once, you would see why I never mentioned having a girlfriend in the first place. Or ever even thought about introducing her to you."_

_Wyatt looked midly offended. "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_Chris sighed. "It means that my relationship is none of your business and if you had ever had a real relationship, then maybe you would understand why I would want to keep it to myself." _

_Chris then orbed away, leaving a frowning Wyatt behind as he did so._

_~Flashback~_

They hadn't spoken to each other since. Neither making the attempt to try.

"That's it." Melinda couldn't believe it. "You're upset and you two aren't speaking because he refuses to tell you anything about his girlfriend." She faced Chris. "And you're upset because he keeps asking?"

Her answer was silence.

"You two really are idiots." She commented.

"Melinda." Piper scolded her.

"Fine. You two are acting like idiots." She re-phrased, earning a pointed look from her mother.

"Chris is what Wyatt saying true, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked her son. Chris didn't answer. "Chris?" His mother prompted again.

He sighed, cursing Wyatt to oblivion as he did so.

"Yes, it's true." He answered his mother. "And before you ask why I never said anything, to anyone, perhaps you should think about why they call it a private life." He sent a glare to his brother.

Piper and Leo sharing a heavy look, both thinking about what they should say next.

"How long?" Piper decided to ask first. "How long have you had a girlfriend, Chris?"

"More like how long have you secretly been hiding a girlfriend, big brother?" Melinda asked with a grin.

She was quietly enjoying this.

"I don't really see how it mat-" Chris started, but Piper stopped him.

"How long, Christopher?"

"Two years." He answered. "We've been together for two years."

No one having expected Chris's answer, silence falling over the room, until all the glasses on the table shattered.

"Two years. You've been lying to us for two years." Piper exploded, not believing that her son would keep something like this from her, from his family.

"Piper, honey calm down." Leo tried to sooth his wife.

"Wasn't expecting that." Melinda muttered. "I was thinking you'd been hiding her for a month, maybe two, but definitely not two years." She frowned.

She knew that she wasn't as close to Chris as he was to Wyatt, but still he was her brother and she had thought that they could talk to each other, confide in each other.

"Why didn't you tell us, Chris?" His father asked calmly, but Chris could still see the hurt in his eyes.

Because I knew that no one in this family – not even Aunt Phoebe, would be able to look past her parentage and accept Bianca for who she is, not what she is.

"Were you afraid of what might happen if you tell her you're a witch, is that why this is the first we're hearing about it?" Piper asked, calmer than she was before.

Wyatt snorted. "Oh I'm pretty sure she knows he's a witch. Hell, I'm pretty sure she's one herself."

She is, Chris thought. But that's not all she is and it's that other half that won't allow you to accept her.

Piper studying her youngest son carefully trying to figure out why he had kept this girl a secret from them for the past two years and why he was so hesitant to tell them anything about her.

"Chris, is that true?" Piper addressed her son.

"Does it matter if it is or it isn't?" He asked back.

"You're right, it doesn't matter whether she's a witch or not. But what does matter Chris, is the fact that you have been keeping this from your family for the last two years and I want to know why?" She pushed.

And knowing he couldn't give her, give them, the real reason behind why Bianca and he, had hidden their relationship – he lied.

Or at least partially.

"Because it was no one's business but my own and it was nice, for once, having something that was just mine and not having to worry about what everyone else thought. Or have to put up with their interfering or so called helpful advice." He finally said.

His words invoking a mixture of sadness and anger in nearly everyone at the table.

"Glad to know what you really think of us there, bro." Wyatt sardonically thanked him.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how much of annoyance we were in your life. I'll be sure stay out of it from now on." Melinda said, before standing from the table and heading up to her room.

She didn't want to hear anymore.

"Mel." Chris called out to stop her, but she didn't stop. He turned to Wyatt. "Okay one, you know I didn't mean it like that, and two, if you had ever had a relationship before, a real relationship that you actually cared for, only to then lose it because of a nosey and interfering family, then maybe you would understand why I decided not to tell any of you." Chris then gave him a pointed look. "Or have you forgotten all about Anna?"

That made Wyatt flinch. Piper and Leo sharing a look, as all three of them recalled Chris's high school girlfriend Anna who he had dated for nearly six months, until she had broken up with him. Chris having remained tight-lipped about why, until Wyatt had eventually spilled, saying that she couldn't handle how Chris's family was always around, inviting themselves along on dates. Nor did she like being told or being offered advice on things such as her and Chris's sex life. A sex life that had been interrupted more than once, by nosey cousins and aunts.

Chris sighed. "Look I'm sorry if me not telling anyone hurts you, but it was my decision and I stick by it and if I had to, I would make it again."

"You love her." Leo then spoke, taking note of the look in Chris's eyes and seeing his actions through a different light.

He was protecting her. And their relationship. Not wanting to lose it, before they ever really had a chance. Leo understanding better than anyone how overwhelming this family can be.

"Well of course he does, Leo, otherwise why else do think they have been together for two years." Piper rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Really great sex." Wyatt threw out there.

Chris having to choke down the laughter when he saw the look on his mother's face and the accompanying look on his brother's.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." He gulped, as his three names fell from his mother's lips. "You and I will be having a talk later, but for now," She turned back to Chris. "I know how... insane our family can get and how excitable they can be. I can even understand why you felt the need to keep your relationship to yourself, but two years." She shook her head. "You should have told us, Chris."

He remained silent. A part of him feeling guilty for knowing that she was right and that after two years he should have told them. But another part, a stronger part, knew that he was right to have kept it hidden.

"So are we at least going to get a name?" Piper asked, a small smile on her face now.

Chris smiled back. "Maybe another time, right now I'm late for a date." He then orbed away.

"Christopher!" He laughed, hearing his mother call his name as he orbed away.

Appearing a second later outside his little sister's bedroom. It was true that he had date, but first he needed to talk to Mel.

Besides, if he knew Bianca, she was still busy.

HTNG

"Another Black Orgasm for the sexy lady." The bartender placed her drink down in front of her and Bianca smiled.

"Thank you." She lifted the drink to her lips, taking a sip as she scoped out the club.

She had been coming here every night for the past week, collecting recon – layout, patterns, VIP guests, as well as an invitation for membership. The owner of the club, a vampire by the name of William, offering Bianca entrance her third night here, after catching sight of the birthmark on her left wrist. He had been intrigued by her, having met one or two Phoenix's over his long history and had spoken openly about the great respect he had for them.

Not to mention the service they provide.

"Bianca, beautiful as ever I see." William said as he approached, picking up her hand and placing upon it a light kiss.

"William, charming as always." She smiled, allowing him to take her hand and leading her downstairs.

Her highly trained senses picking out instantly those of magical blood. While the succubus in her was salivating to feed on all the lust that surrounded her. It taking everything in her to ignore it. Her body only yearning for that of the one that belonged to her mate, for Chris.

I hope he's well rested, she thought, just as William opened the door to his office.

"Now, shall we talk business?" William said, his smile one of the hunt.

Bianca giving him back one of her own. "Yes, lets."

Her eyes not missing the sight of two large brute demons before he closed the door.

HTNG

August 11th 2027

Priya didn't want to wake up. She was warm and comfortable in her bed and had no desire to leave it, but the irritable itching she could feel on her hip was driving her insane.

It wouldn't go away.

Nor could she ignore it enough, to fall back asleep. Finally releasing an aggravated groan as she pushed the covers away from her and headed into the bathroom she shared with Prim. Splashing water on her face and freezing when she felt something odd. Her eyes looking up into the mirror and screaming when she saw her face. Her once smooth, porcelain skin, now covered in harsh and ugly red veined lines and healed over scars. Her neck being covered just the same with black marks like a tattoo, reaching up to her jaw. Her eyebrows now gone and the bridge of her nose looking as if it had been stapled by three metal strips.

Her once beautiful chocolate brown hair, now a stark white. With the tops of her shoulders covered in the same ugly markings as her face, stretching down the length of her arms.

"Priya! Priya!" She could hear her parents, brother and Prim calling.

She could feel Prim's worry and panic for her, but she couldn't move. She was frozen. Her eyes opened wide as she continued to gaze at herself in the mirror.

The sounds of orbs filling the room barely registering.

"Priya Helen Mitchell, you do not scream like you are being murdered and then – Oh My God!" Paige had started to lecture her daughter, until she took in the grotesque sight that was now her daughters face.

"Alright that's it." Henry had, had enough. Having heard both his daughter and his wife scream, he let himself into his daughters bathroom, followed closely by Henry Jr. and Prim. "Now someone better start talking or-" He never got to finish what he was going to say, because it was then that he too saw his daughter's face. "My god, Priya." He rushed to his side. "Baby, what happened?" He asked her desperately, but she couldn't answer. "Paige, what the hell is going on." He turned to his wife.

Catching sight of the speechless looks on his son and Prim's faces as they stood horrified in the doorway. Prim feeling her twins fear and immediately moving to hug her sister.

"Pry, what happened?" Prim asked her sister, but received no response.

_Priya, if a demon did this, if you were attacked, you have to tell us._ Prim tried getting her sister to respond telepathically.

"Paige!" Henry asked again.

"I-I don't know, I've never seen anything like this." Paige finally answered her husband.

"Could it be some kind of consequence of a personal gain spell?" Henry Jr. asked.

Paige shook her head. "No, this is... I don't know what this is, but it isn't that."

"Besides, Priya knows better." Henry agreed with his wife.

"Well then what is it and why isn't Prim affected, too?" Henry Jr. asked, getting Prim to look up from where she was trying to get Priya to talk.

The twins had always been so closely connected that not only could they communicate telepathically with each other and feel each other's emotions, but if one of them was hurt, then so would the other.

Paige and Henry both understanding that if this was the result of some kind of potion or demon venom, then Prim would have been affected just like Priya was.

"Priya sweetheart, I need you to tell us what happened." Paige gently spoke to her daughter.

Stroking her hair as she waited for her to speak.

"Nothing." Priya whispered quietly. "Nothing happened, I wasn't attacked or poisoned, I just woke up like this." She looked at her mother. "Why did this happen to me?" She asked her mother brokenly, before falling into her arms and sobbing.

"I don't know, baby. But I promise you that we'll find out. That we'll fix it." Paige vowed, rubbing her daughters back.

"We need the book." Henry Jr. spoke up.

"And Uncle Leo, he's been around a long time, he might know something about this." Prim said.

Paige nodding in agreement, before orbing herself, Priya and her husband to the manor.

"Hey, wait for us." Henry Jr. called out, before he and Prim followed after them.

"Leo! Piper!" They could hear their mother call out as they appeared in the manor's living room.

"Paige?" That was Piper. "What are you doing here, it's barely seven in the morning, what's the matter?" She asked as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"Is Leo here?" Paige asked her sister.

"He's at the school, why?" That was when Piper saw Priya. "My god, Priya, what happened?" Her face now one of horror as she looked at her niece.

Priya turning her face away and hiding in her father's chest.

"That's what were here to find out." Paige told her sister, before filling her in on everything that had happened this morning.

"Mum, what's going on? Aunt Paige, Uncle Henry?" Melinda asked, as she made her way downstairs, freshly showered and ready for work.

Melinda proud of the part time position she held at a local vintage clothing store. Her passion being fashion and designing her own clothes, with hope to open her own store or have her own clothing line in the future.

The sight of her aunt, uncle and cousins in her living room, however, immediately making her worry. Even more so that they all appeared as if they had just rolled out of bed.

"You're right Paige, this isn't a consequence to a personal gain spell and if it was some kind of attack then Prim would have been affected as well." Piper reasoned out, ignoring Melinda's question.

Both her and Paige trying to figure what had happened to their daughter/niece.

"Then what could have caused this?" Henry asked, still stroking his daughter's back.

That was when Melinda finally spotted Priya.

"Priya!" She gasped, horrified at the grotesque sight that was once her beautiful cousin.

Melinda's reaction only causing Priya to try and hide more of herself in her father's chest.

"Melinda." Piper called her daughter. "I need you to go and get your father." Melinda nodded immediately.

"You'll be okay, Pry. We'll fix this." She promised her cousin, vowing to do everything she could to help catch whatever or whoever it was that had hurt her cousin.

"I'll go with you, it'll be quicker." Henry Jr, volunteered, knowing that it would be quicker for someone to orb straight to his Uncle Leo's office, but knowing that neither his mother or his sister would leave Priya.

Henry taking Melinda's hand before they orbed out.

Paige meanwhile, called the Book of Shadows into her hands and was frantically searching through the pages when the sound of orbs filled the room, revealing Henry and Melinda back with Leo.

"Where's Priya?" Leo immediately asked, before kneeling down in front of the couch where Priya was seated, still hiding against her father.

Leo gently coaxing Priya to lift her face, so that he could see the full extent of the damage. His face not showing his shock at the sight before him. His mind quickly agreeing with his wife and sister-in-law, that this was neither a personal gain consequence or a demon attack.

"It's a curse." Leo announced.

"What?" That stopped Paige, her mind swearing death to whoever it was that had cursed her little girl. "You mean someone deliberately chose to hurt my daughter this way?" She was enraged.

Leo nodded. "It's why only Priya is affected and not Prim as well, because only Priya was the one chosen to be inflicted."

Paige fumed, her hands balling into fists.

"So how do we break it?" Henry asked, seeing his wife's anger rise.

For the moment he was more focused on his daughter. There would be time for his own anger later.

"We don't." Leo answered. "At least not until we identify who it was that cursed Priya in the first place."

"And how do we do that?" Henry Jr asked, the adults in the room having forgotten about his and Melinda's presence.

"By identifying the signature left behind." Leo said.

"Signature?" Piper asked.

"It's a mark of the magic, a mark of ownership." Leo explained. "A curse such as this is powerful and always leaves behind a signature of the one who cast it."

Prim listening to both her uncle's words and that of her twins distraught thoughts, her gaze then falling on her twin's hand where she was busy scratching at her hip.

"Pry, what are you..." She began to ask as her hand began moving to lift her shirt slightly, revealing a red and irritated, misshaped A, where her sister had been scratching.

The mark looking as if it was branded into her sister's skin.

"Uncle Leo, is this what you mean?" Prim asked, pointing the mark out.

Leo lightly running a finger over the mark for a moment, before Priya flinched away.

"Yes. But unfortunately I've never seen this mark before, and it won't be one found in the book." He said, referring to the Book of Shadows. "Our best bet would be the library at magic school." He told them.

With Paige, Piper, Melinda and Henry all volunteering to go. Melinda already having called in to work, requesting a sick day.

"We should call Chris, too." Henry Jr, added. "He's read and memorized practically every book that library has, so if there's anyone that can identify that mark or at least point us in the right direction, it'll be him."

Everyone immediately agreeing with his suggestion and it only being seconds later, when the sounds of orbs filled the room, revealing Chris who was dressed ready for work himself. In a pair of black shorts, red shirt, with a thick metal bike chain around his waist, black fingerless gloves on his hands and backpack slung over his shoulder. A black helmet in his hand.

"You called?" He asked, his mind then instantly picking up everyone's thoughts.

More importantly their worry about Priya. His eyes then instantly seeking out his cousins form, as he was quickly brought up to speed by everyone in the room. His father explaining how Priya had been cursed and how they needed to identify the signature. Chris recognizing the misshaped A, straight away – the benefits of a photographic memory, and not being able to see how his cousin had ended up incurring the old witches wrath.

"She's been claimed by Baba Yaga." Chris told them all.

"Baba Yaga?" Paige and Piper asked at the same time, never having heard the name before.

The only person in the room who had, was Leo.

"And what do you mean by claimed?" Henry asked his nephew.

Leo and Chris sharing a look before Leo nodded to Chris to answer.

"Baba Yaga is a witch. An old witch. Who helps woman get revenge on the men who have wronged them." Chris explained.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Melinda commented off-handedly, although she couldn't understand why her cousin had been marked, if it's men that she carried out revenge on.

"She also feasts on young girls who don't behave. Her cottage where she lives, apparently being made out of their bones." Chris added, causing Melinda shiver in disgust. "The mark on Priya's hip is also a brand, signaling that Priya now belongs to Baba Yaga and that she will eventually come and take her."

"Take her where?" Paige asked fearfully.

"No one knows." Leo answered. "Baba Yaga lives in her own realm and the only ones who have been there, are the ones who she has claimed and those who bear her mark."

"And what happens to them?" Priya asked, fearing the answer, her hand tightening around her fathers.

The silence that filled the room, telling her and everyone else what they all feared – they don't come back. Her eyes then filling with tears.

"We won't let that happen, Pry." Prim promised her sister.

"Prim's right. We won't." Paige spoke strongly. "So how do we break this curse?" She then asked.

"You don't." Chris said painfully. "Curse's aren't made to be broken, they're made to be a punishment, a reminder, of a wrong that's been committed." He could hear the protests, but stopped them before they became vocal. "I'm not saying there might not be a way, I'm just saying that it's never been done before."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing, that there is a first time for everything." Piper stated. "Now, first thing's first, we need to find out who it was that cursed Priya."

"Baba Yaga, only grants her revenge for women, so I'd rule out any ex-boyfriends." Leo said.

It was no secret in the family that Priya was slightly boy-crazy and changed boyfriends like she changed shoes.

"I'd also start with anyone of Russian descent." Chris commented.

Marissa. Both Prim and Melinda thought, their heads snapping up, before sharing a look.

"Russian, why?" Henry Jr. asked.

"Because Baba Yaga is a folk tale that all young Russian girls are taught to fear." Chris explained. "A folk tale that a young witch might be taught isn't really a folk tale at all."

Her brother's words being all the confirmation Melinda and Prim needed.

"Marissa Stormborro." They all but shouted. "She's the one who cursed, Priya." Melinda continued.

"As in Ryder's ex-girlfriend, Marissa Stormborro?" Henry Jr asked.

As an older brother he made it a point to know everything about who his little sister's were hanging out with. Particularly who they were dating. Luckily he didn't have to worry about that with Prim, as she was more interested in books, than she was in boys.

"As in one of my students?" Leo clarified.

Both girls nodded.

That was when Leo remembered the broken mirror in the school.

"The mirror." He whispered, realizing now how it was broken and why it couldn't be repaired.

Marissa had used the bathroom mirror at the school to summon and invoke Baba Yaga's vengeance.

"That bitch!" Priya then roared, after Leo had explained his train of thought, her humiliation and fear, giving way to anger.

"Priya Helen Mitchell, language." Paige chastised her daughter, although her thoughts were shouting up a similar storm.

"How dare, how dare she do this to me. And why, because she can't keep a guy and is too afraid to face me herself, knowing that I'd kick her ass if she tried." Priya ranted, fuming, ignoring her mother's scolding about her language.

"I don't think us humiliating her today at lunch helped any either." Melinda muttered.

"Melinda Penelope Halliwell." Melinda cringed at her mother's stern voice. "You girls had better start talking." Neither Melinda, Prim or Priya made a move to answer her. "Now!" All three girls cringed.

Lucky Peyton wasn't here at the moment.

"She started it Aunt Piper." Priya said, not caring how childish she sounded. "Coming over to us with her snobbish attitude and bragging about how she's so much better than us. As if. She can't even keep a guy. So, so what if I teased her back. It's not as if it wasn't the truth, or my fault that she's so weak she couldn't handle hearing it."

Prim and Melinda, both thinking that Priya's words were only going to make their mother's moods worse. Melinda being thankful that Priya hadn't mentioned Mel's use of her powers. As it stood she knew there was a good chance she would be grounded, but if her mother found out she had used her powers to trip and humiliate a classmate, she knew it would be even worse.

Chris and Henry Jr, shaking their heads at their sisters.

"So glad I was never a teenage girl." Chris muttered to Henry Jr. who nodded in agreement.

Piper taking a deep breath to calm herself before speaking. "Do not think for a second that we are done talking about this, but for now we have slightly greater concerns."

Greater concerns that were interrupted when Zeralda, Leo's assistant, suddenly burst into the room.

"Headmaster. Leo. Headmaster Leo, we need you." She called out frantically as she made her way from the portal's door to the living room where she could see a gathering of Halliwells.

Zeralda was a brownie, a type of magical being that enjoyed helping others in any way they could and suffered from uncontrollable OCD, when it came to things such as cleaning, organization and time management.

It's why they made the perfect assistants.

"Zeralda, what's wrong?" Leo asked, picking up on his assistants distress and worry straight away.

One things brownies weren't good under, was pressure.

"Student. One of the students. Been attacked. Or poisoned. We don't know. Maybe a spell gone wrong. A prank perhaps." She breathed out in gasps. "He's with Janus now." Janus was the school's healer, a powerful witch with the rare ability to heal others. "But nothing she's tried has worked. Like nothing she's ever seen. The student. The student's been... he's been..." It was then her eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open when she caught sight of Priya.

"The student's been what Zeralda?" Leo prompted, his mind filled with concern for the unnamed student. "Zeralda?"

"Like that!" She pointed to Priya, before taking a step backwards away from her. "The student. Ryder Greene. Looks like that. Disfigured. Grotesque. Same. Same. Same."

Priya wasn't the only one to be cursed? Was the thought echoing in everyone's minds.

"Ryder. Ryder's been cursed too?" Priya exclaimed.

"Marissa must have sworn vengeance on both you and Ryder." Prim spoke her thoughts aloud. "You for stealing him away from her."

"And him for leaving her. Ditching her." Melinda finished.

"Just wait until I ditch her." Priya swore.

"Zeralda have Miss. Stormborro brought to my office immediately, along with Mr. Greene." Leo ordered. Zeralda nodding immediately, before rushing off at once, to fulfill her task. "Priya, Paige, Henry come with me. Chris, I need you and Henry to find out everything you can about where Baba Yaga dwells. As well as anything you can find on breaking the curse. Melinda, Prim, you can help them." The two girls nodded.

Prim wanting to stay with her twin, but she knew she could be of more help this way. The three of them then orbing to the library at Magic School. While Piper stayed behind at the manor, to call Phoebe, in case the power of three was needed.

Leo, Paige, Henry and Priya orbing into Leo's office, seconds before there was a knock on the door.

"Miss. Stormborro, Mr. Greene, thank you for joining us." Leo greeted.

Marissa looking extremely nervous as she took in the sight of Ryder and Priya and how horribly disfigured they were. Ryder looking exactly the same as Priya, except instead of having stark white hair like she did, all his hair had fallen out. He was bald.

"Miss Stormborro, I take it you know what this is about?" Leo asked, his tone stern, making Marissa's anxiety rise.

She was fairly confident she knew what Headmaster Leo was referring to and why it was she brought to see him. The glare that was on Priya Mitchell's face, as well as her parents, making her gulp, as she realized that what she had invoked in anger yesterday, had actually worked.

Slowly she nodded. "I-I didn't think anything would happen. I just thought it was a stupid story." She stuttered out, fearing how much trouble she was going to be in, from both the school and her parents.

"A stupid story." Priya exploded. "Does this look like just a stupid story!"

"I'm sorry." Marissa apologized instantly. "I-I was angry and upset and..."

"And what?" Priya snapped.

Marissa's eye's flickering back between Priya and Ryder before she finally answered.

"And I wanted you, both of you." She looked at Ryder. "To know how it feels to be rejected by someone, to feel unbeautiful. Ugly." She explained. "I wanted you both to feel ashamed at what you did. The lying and sneaking around behind my back. The taunting. Flaunting."

"Riss..." Ryder started, his eyes repentant.

"Don't." Marissa cut him off. "If you wanted to break up, fine. You could have told me. But lying to me. Sneaking around behind my back. And with her, of all people." Marissa pointed to Priya. "You knew how I felt about her. And yet still you, the both of you, had no problem making me your little joke."

Paige making the mental note to have a stern talking to her daughter. She was a firm believer in letting her kids make their own mistakes. Respecting that Priya's relationships were her own. But if she was simply playing games, whether for fun, boredom or to intentionally hurt someone, then it was time Paige thought, to put her foot down.

"Do you love him?" Marissa asked Priya, point blank.

"What?" The question took Priya off guard.

"Do you love him?" Marissa asked again, taking Priya's silence as a no. "Because I did." The guilt weighing in Ryder's chest growing heavier at her words.

He hadn't loved Marissa. Nor did he want to hurt her, but he just couldn't deny his attraction to Priya. Being selfish enough to admit, that it had frustrated him immensely that Marissa wouldn't put out. An issue that he didn't have with Priya.

Priya feeling a similar weight in her own chest. Shame rather than guilt. She was ashamed at herself for her actions, even more so now because she could see the disappointment in her parents eyes and she couldn't deny that she had no real feeling's for Ryder. He was cute, fun and above all else she knew that it would drive Marissa crazy.

Neither Ryder or Priya being able to look at each other, and each making the same decision.

That was when Leo spoke.

"Marissa." Her tear filled eyes looked up at him, hoping that she wasn't about to be expelled. "We know that Priya and Ryder have both been cursed." Marissa nodded. "And that the witches help you invoked, is that of Baba Yaga." She nodded again. "Do you know how to break the curse?" He then asked her.

Marissa shook her head. "No. But my grandmother might." She offered.

HTNG

Meanwhile in the library...

"This is useless." Henry threw another book to the ground. "The old hag is barely mentioned at all, and when she is, it's the same thing over and over, again. With not one of these texts mentioning anything about summoning her to our realm or breaking any of her curses."

The closest to summoning, any of them had found, being a few small paragraphs here and there on how to invoke Baba Yaga, to carry out your revenge.

"Maybe we could trap her." Melinda suggested.

Chris following his sister's thoughts, but immediately shaking his head. "Wouldn't work. To invoke her, she needs to feel your need for vengeance and as long as she remains in her own realm we can't harm her. Not from here." He dropped the book he was searching through. "What we need is a way for us to join her in her own realm." Chris thought aloud.

He couldn't think of a way that they would ever be able to summon Baba Yaga onto their realm, but there might be a way for them to cross over to hers, a move that he knew the old witch would not be expecting.

"What, are you crazy?" Melinda asked her brother.

"Yeah, I got to admit cuz, that's sound kind of risky." Henry agreed.

Prim staying silent as she didn't care what it took for her sister, her twin, to be okay. She would risk it.

"We might not have a choice, if Baba Yaga comes to claim Priya before we can find another way to break the curse." Chris told them.

His mind going through all the ways he knew to open portals to other realms – potions, spells... both options that required having a knowledge of where it was that you were going. Or where you wanted to go. He needed something else, something like...

"That's it." Chris whispered.

A nymph. He needed a nymph. A water nymph. Water being a universal portal to all realms, with water nymphs having the key to all doors and the power to open them.

Now he just needed to find one.

"I'll be back. Soon." Chris promised, before orbing away.

HTNG

"You must be Natalia. Marissa's grandmother." Piper greeted, as Paige and the older woman orbed into the manor.

It being decided that the manor would be the best place, for what was about to happen, as there was more room in the attic than in Leo's office and it was safer than risking summoning Baba Yaga into the school.

Marissa's grandmother Natalia, being furious when she had heard what her granddaughter had done. Immediately offering any assistance she could before lecturing at Marissa in Russian. Natalia not knowing how to break the curse, but knowing of a way to summon Baba Yaga without the need of a vengeance plea.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Natalia asked her granddaughter, Priya and Ryder. Her accent strong. "This will bring her into the mirror." She gestured to the large mirror behind her. "But beyond that we have no power over her and there is no guarantee that just because you ask for it Mariska," She addressed her granddaughter. "that Baba Yaga will grant your plea for the curse to be lifted."

"I know, but I have to try." Marissa nodded, ignoring the name that her grandmother had called her.

Her grandmother was the only one who ever called her Mariska, her birth name.

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait for, Chris?" Melinda asked, apprehensive about what the current plan was.

It was essentially what Melinda had suggested earlier, with her mother and aunts attempting to trap Baba Yaga in the mirror, once Marissa's grandmother had summoned her. Then bargaining with Baba Yaga to release her, in exchange for lifting the curse. Chris's words about not being able to harm her while she remained in her world, ringing in her head and she couldn't stop the feeling of dread she felt.

"There's no time." Natalia spoke. "Baba Yaga can claim those that are marked as hers at any time."

"But..." Melinda began.

"We have to try, Mel." Prim pleaded, with her cousin.

And Melinda knew that there was nothing she could say to stop them.

"You're sure you can trap her?" Melinda asked her mother and aunts.

"She'll be trapped in the cage," The crystal cage that surrounded the mirror. "as soon as we summon her." Piper assured her daughter.

"But just in case, I wrote a little spell." Phoebe winked, shaking the potion bottle in her hand.

Each of her sister's had one and it if it worked, it would break the mirror, bringing forth Baba Yaga completely into our realm and cutting her off from her own.

Melinda sighed. "Okay then." She said, still not being able to shake the feeling that this was a bad idea.

Natalia ushering everyone, except those needed, out of the room and downstairs. Before picking up a knife and pricking both Priya's and Ryder's fingers. Their blood being dropped into a small bowl, before Natalia used the now mixed blood, to mark out Baba Yaga's initial on her granddaughter's forehead.

Then she began chanting.

The only one who could understand what was being said, being Marissa, as Natalia called out to Baba Yaga in her native tongue.

"Who dare's call me?" A cackled voice demanded, from the mirror.

The sight of the hagid old witch, with her long white hair, wrinkled skin and mismatched eyes – one was pitch black, the other stark white, making Marissa, Priya, Ryder and even Natalia gulp.

"I-I do." Marissa bravely spoke.

"And why do you call me?" The old witch asked.

"To beg of you to take back the curse I invoked." Marissa pleaded. "I-I no longer need your vengeance." She stuttered out at the end.

The old witch laughed. Or cackled more like. "The affliction can not be removed. My vengeance is final."

"Then I guess we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." Paige spoke, making her and her sisters known as they stepped into view of the mirror. "Remove the curse from my daughter and Ryder, or I promise you that it will be the last curse you ever grant."

The old witch smiled. "You can not harm me. You're threats are meaningless."

"Last chance lady, or we shatter your wrinkly old ass." Piper warned. "Let the kids go."

"No." Baba Yaga smiled. "They are mine."

"Fine." Paige snapped.

Her and her sisters each throwing the potion vile at the mirror, the glass cracking, before shattering as the sister's chanted.

_evil hag out of reach,_

_that delights in vengeance and in pain,_

_no longer will you ever be,_

_come forth to us, to this we plea_

But nothing happened.

The now empty mirror lying in pieces on the floor. The room filled with silence, until Marissa started laughing, a haunted and chilling laugh, her eyes glazing over as she then began to speak in a tone that was not her own.

"Meaningless as I said." The old witch spoke through Marissa. "Now I will take what is mine." She waved Marissa's hand.

The sister's and Natalia flying backwards, before waving it again and mending the mirror.

"I have no need for you." She snapped her wrist, breaking Ryder's neck. The sound of Priya screaming then filling the air. "But a healthy young girl, well that." She licked Marissa's lips. "That I will always find a need for." She then laughed, before grabbing Priya's wrist, the two of them then disappearing into the mirror.

"Priya!" She heard her mother's voice screamed, before she dropped, landing hard on her stomach in what looked to be a wooden cottage.

Her eyes taking in Marissa's body next to her and gratefully noting the rise and fall of her chest. Her body immediately tensing when she heard a cackled voice began to speak. Her eyes lifting from Marissa's body to that of the old witch standing before her, with a sinister smile.

"Welcome to your new home."

HTNG

It had taken Chris longer than he would have liked to track down a water nymph and even longer to find one that was willing to help. Chloe, a young and beautiful nymph, with dazzling blue eyes and light chocolate skin, finally agreeing to help because she thought Chris was cute.

The scene back at the manor, when Chris orbed in with Chloe, was one of desperation, heartache and pain. Seeing Henry console Prim who was crying, sobbing, into her brother's chest. Their parents, in a similar position with silent tears streaming down his Aunt Paige's face, as her husband held her in his arms. His mother and sister looking just as pained, but with a steely determination in their eyes, as they flicked through page after page of the book of shadows. His aunt Phoebe by their side, as well as an older woman who he had never seen before.

He could sense that his father was at Magic School, but he could sense nothing of his cousin. Of Priya. And automatically assumed the worst.

"What happened?" He asked, causing everyone to look up at him and his guest.

"She took Priya." His aunt Paige, answered brokenly.

Chris didn't need to ask, to know that they were talking about Baba Yaga.

"And Marissa." The older woman answered, Chris assuming that whoever she was, she was a relative of Marissa's.

Her thoughts confirming it.

"She killed Ryder, too." Melinda said, her face taking on a look of horror as she recalled entering the attic, moments after her cousin and Marissa had been taken.

To the sight of Ryder's lifeless body lying on the floor, his neck snapped at a horrid angle.

It was the first time she had ever seen a dead body and one she knew she wasn't easily going to be able to forget. Nor would she ever forget the sound of her cousin's terrified scream.

"That's where your father is, with Ryder's parents. Making arrangements." Piper told him.

"You were right." Henry Jr. then spoke. "Trying to trap her was a mistake and now she has Priya and Marissa and we have no way to get them back."

"I wouldn't say no way." Chris announced, feeling as a tiny spark of hope began to fill the room at his words. "This is Chloe." He introduced the beautiful nymph by his side, in a long blue flowing dress. "She's a water nymph and is going to open a portal to Baba Yaga's realm for us."

"For one of you." Chloe corrected. "Crossing over isn't easy and can be pretty gruesome. Now I can do it, but you all need to understand the risks. Firstly, none of your powers will work over there and secondly the person going needs to have a strong emotional attachment to whoever it is they're trying to save, because once I open the door, it's you that has to find where you're going."

"I'll go." Paige immediately volunteered. "She's my daughter."

"Actually, aunt Paige." Chris interjected. "I was thinking Prim should be the one to go. She has the strongest connection to Priya there is and even if their magic won't work there, their bond might." Chris explained.

The twins shared bond was stronger than any magical twins that had come before them, it allowing them to do things together, that they couldn't apart and Chris was banking on that bond to work, even on another realm.

"I'll do it." Prim spoke up. "If it means getting Priya and Marissa back, I'll do it."

"No." Paige shook her head, her husband agreeing with her. "It's too dangerous. I won't risk losing you and Priya, if something goes wrong."

"But Chris is right, I have the strongest connection to her. It should be me." Prim protested.

"Your mother's right Prim, it's too risky. You're too young." Henry told her daughter.

He too couldn't stand the thought of losing both his daughters.

"I'm seventeen. I'm not too young and I know I can do this." Prim said strongly, before pleading with her eyes to her mother. "Trust me. Let me."

Paige was torn. She wanted to do as her daughter wanted, to trust her, to believe in her that she was strong enough to save her sister. But she was afraid of making the wrong choice and losing them both.

"Paige." Phoebe called her sister's attention. "She can do this." She assured her sister, having every ounce of faith in her niece.

Paige and Henry sharing a look, that appeared as if they were talking to each other silently, before they both sighed, nodding. Paige then turning to Chloe.

"So how do we do this?"

HTNG

Priya could feel her heart racing in her chest, having never been so scared in all her life. A small part of her, being happy to see that the ugly marks that had marred her skin were now gone. But her fear then growing when she looked around the room she was in and taking in the small cages that lined both walls. Cages that each held a young girl, that looked around Priya's age. Each of them dressed in dirty rags, their unbrushed hair filthy, their teeth brown.

"Marissa. Marissa wake up." Priya shook the looked to be sleeping girl.

Praying silently that Baba Yaga hadn't killed her too. Her eyes filling with tears as she thought about how quickly and how callously the old witch had killed Ryder.

The sound of clicking then making her jump and looking up to to see the locks on the cages unlocking. Each of the young girls walking out and immediately picking up a different tool. Some for cleaning, some for cooking.

"You need to begin your chores." The girl who looked the eldest spoke to Priya, in a heavy accent.

"Chores, are you kidding me?" Priya snapped. "That witch just killed my boyfriend, kidnapped me and my friend and you think I'm going to do chores for that old hag." Priya couldn't believe it.

Not even realizing as she spoke that she had called Marissa her friend.

"You will if you want to live." The girl told her.

"What I want is to go home. Along with seeing that bitches head separated from her body." Priya snapped, before a groaning noise caught her attention. "Marissa?" She kneeled down next to her and feeling relief flood through her when the blonde headed girl opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" She croaked out. "What happened?"

"I don't know. My mum and my aunts tried their spell, but it didn't work and then Baba Ya-" Priya was explaining but was cut off.

"Don't." One of the girls cautioned. "Don't say her name. You don't want to bring attention to yourself here." She said before going back to her chores.

"After the spell didn't work, she, possessed you or something, bringing us here, but not before..." Priya choked up, her eyes spilling over with tears.

"Not before what?" Marissa feared the worst.

"She killed Ryder." Priya's voice was a whisper.

Marissa's heart feeling as if someone had pulled it from her chest. Her own eyes filling with tears.

"No. No. She can't have. I can't have." Marissa shook her head, not wanting to believe it. She couldn't.

Especially not if what Priya said was true about Baba Yaga possessing her, as that meant Ryder was killed by her hand.

"Marissa. Marissa snap out of it." Priya slapped her across the face. "I know it hurts. I miss him already, too. But there will be time for crying and mourning later. Right now we need to find a way out of here."

"No." The eldest girl from before spoke. "You need to help us prepare the feast. Come." She gestured to a long wooden table.

But Priya ignored her, making her way over to a large wooden door and trying it.

"It is locked and if the witch comes back and finds you trying to leave, their will be punishment for all of us." The shortest of the girls spoke.

"There won't be any punishment if none of us are here." Priya said, backing up a few steps before attempting to blast the door with an orb energy ball.

But feeling nothing, no power, when she tried.

The three girls who had been prisoners of Baba Yaga's for years, looking at their new arrival with looks of confusion as she continued to uselessly throw her hands around. Then trying to orb herself home, berating herself for not thinking of that first, an attempt that proved just as useless as her others.

"Do your powers work?" Priya asked Marissa desperately.

If they didn't, then they really were helpless here.

Marissa having been born with the gift of intangibility – she could pass through solid objects, such as walls, but when she attempted to put her hand through door nothing happened.

"Our powers must not work in this realm." Marissa said.

"Which means we're really screwed." Priya said, before the two of them were pushed over to the long table and joining the other girls as they began peeling potatoes and preparing bread.

Priya's eyes not giving up on finding a way out of here, as they scanned the room for a way out, a weapon, anything. But unfortunately finding nothing.

"So where is you know who, anyway?" Priya asked, as she roughly peeled the potato before her.

"Mama said, the witch stalks the underworld, making sure that the souls of the dead are not reborn." One of the girls answered her.

Marissa and Priya sharing a look, before they went back to mindlessly peeling. The oldest girl introducing herself as Yelena, as she spoke about the boy who had ditched her for her best friend and the curse that brought her here.

"I begged her to lift the curse and she did in exchange for my eternal servitude." Yelena explained.

"You shouldn't be here." Marissa then spoke softly, speaking to Priya.

"What?"

"I said you shouldn't be here." Marissa told her, speaking more loudly. "It was my curse that hurt you and Ryder. My curse that killed him. And my servitude alone that should have been taken. Not yours."

Priya not being able to deny that a part of her felt the same way. But she also couldn't deny that it was her and Ryder's actions that led to Marissa cursing them, something that she admitted aloud.

"You know back in Uncle Leo's office, I actually made the decision to end things with Ryder." Priya spoke. "It was childish and spiteful what we did and now because of me and my actions, Ryder's dead and the two of us are looking to be Cinderella, with our very own wicked step-witch."

The sound of what Priya thought was a rattling chain then catching her attention and when she turned to look where she thought it was coming from, she saw a small walkway.

"Where does that lead?" She asked the other girls.

Her question catching Marissa's attention as she turned to look at what had caught Priya's attention.

"We do not know, it is off limits." Yelena answered.

Priya turning her eyes back to the walk way, debating, before dropping the potato in her hand, picking up the blunt knife she had been using to peel with and making her way over to the walkway.

"Priya what are you doing?" Marissa asked.

"Seeing where this leads." Priya answered, her steps careful as she approached.

Having to bend down to fit through the arch of the door way and not taking two steps before a growling and filthy man, covered in dirt, with a chain around his neck jumped out at her, pushing her back to where the other girls were.

"Who or what the hell is that?" Priya gasped out, holding out the blunt knife in front of her as the chained man before her continued to growl.

"A guardian." Yelena answered.

"A guardian to what?" Marissa asked, coming to stand next to Priya.

The both of them moving carefully around the growling man, to see if they could catch a peak at what it was he was guarding and seeing a small chest. Neither girl getting the chance to take a closer look as it was then that a clock chimed from somewhere, it having some meaning to Yelena and the other girls as they frantically started working.

"Forget that, she will be back soon and we must finish the feast." Yelena spoke.

Priya and Marissa sparing one more glance at the chest before reluctantly helping the others. Helping them to cook, prepare and plate the table, before seating themselves and waiting. The main meal being made for Baba Yaga herself, while Priya, Marissa and the rest of the girls were fed slops. The last of their plates being filled just as Baba Yaga made her way through the large wooden door that Priya had earlier tried to blast.

Baba Yaga making her way over to the table, with a small sack in her hand that each girl placed their hand into pulling something from it.

"What's with the sack?" Priya whispered to Yelena.

"Whoever picks the black marble, leaves." Yelena explained simply.

"You mean a chance to get out of here?" Marissa whispered in hope.

But none of the girls answered, their faces instead filling with horror and dread. Until finally the bag came around to Marissa and Priya, both hesitantly reaching into the bag and pulling out a small marble. The five girls then each opening their palms to show which color they had received. Both Priya and Marissa having pulled out a white marble each, as had everyone else around the table, other than Yelena.

Hers was black.

Priya watching as a look of acceptance passed over Yelena's face, while relief filled the other girls as Yelena stood, following the old witch over to a large iron door.

"What's going on? Yelena?" Priya asked, her and Marissa confused.

"She's not really leaving is she?" Marissa asked.

Neither of the girls having to answer.

"Just be thankful it is not you." The girl across from Priya spoke.

A feeling of dread working itself into Priya's stomach and she feared what was about to happen next. Not being able to stop herself from standing.

"Yelena don't do this. You can fight. I promise you that we'll get out of here." Priya tried, hoping that her words weren't hollow and that her family was right at this very moment, trying to find a way to bring her and Marissa home.

Yelena just smiled. "It's okay, really. I'm tired."

Baba Yaga then opened the iron door, revealing a large pit of fire.

"No." Priya gasped, realizing that Yelena was willingly walking into a large burning pyre, an oven.

"At least now I'll be free." Yelena smiled again, before turning away.

Everything in Priya wanting her to fight, to save Yelena, but she couldn't move. Being able to feel the heat of the flames from where she sat and not being able to do anything but watch, helplessly, as Yelena walked into the flames. Baba Yaga then closing the iron doors behind her and looking back at Priya with a sinister smile.

Both Priya and Marissa having to fight down the urge to empty their stomach's, as barely twenty minutes later, they watched the old witch feast on the now cooked remains of Yelena.

I guess that part of the story is true, Marissa thought.

Priya trying her best to keep her eyes on her plate and away from the feasting old witch who was taunting the chained man with the Yelena's bones. Not being able to stop herself from jumping in her seat, when she suddenly banged her hand against the table.

"Dispose of this... Yelena." The old witch smiled cruelly over at Priya.

It taking Marissa grabbing her wrist, to stop Priya from grabbing the frying pan off the table and hitting the old hag over the head with it. Grabbing while the witch was distracted, a knife from the table and hiding it in her sleeve, before she, Marissa and the other girls cleaned up the table. Baba Yaga then placing them back in their cells, with Marissa and Priya sharing the cell, cage, that was once Yelena's.

The old witch then disappearing back through the large wooden doors.

Priya wasting no time once the witch was gone, in pulling the knife from her sleeve and doing her best to jimmy open the lock on her and Marissa's cage. It taking only a few minutes before she and Marissa could force the cage door open.

"What are you doing?" One of the other girls asked. "If the witch comes back and finds you two out of your cage, then we will all be punished."

"I don't care what I have to do, but I am finding a way out of here." Priya said, looking for something to help her get by the guardian.

She had a feeling that whatever it was he was guarding was important and could help them leave.

"We are all finding a way out of here." Priya vowed.

Marissa having the same thoughts as Priya, but finding nothing to distract the guardian. Nothing other than the remains of Yelena.

"Sorry Yelena." Marissa said as she picked up one of the bones, before holding it out to the guardian. "Nice doggy." She said, her steps careful, slow, as she approached him.

"Marissa what are you doing?" Priya asked her.

"Distracting him, so you can get the chest." Marissa told her.

Priya taking a step closer to the archway and the box, for every step that Marissa took towards the guardian. The guardian who looked at Marissa pleadingly for the bone in her hand, before snatching it away when he was close enough to grab it. Priya seizing her chance then and running and retrieving whatever it was inside the chest before the guardian could realize what it was she was doing.

It was a mirror.

A small hand mirror, that Priya hoped with everything inside her, would allow her and the other to go home.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, time to bust this witches balls." Priya chanted, grabbing Marissa's hand. "Take us home. Take us all home." She then pleaded into the mirror.

Tightening her grip on Marissa's hands and closing her eyes, but nothing happened.

"Home. Home!" Priya started screaming into the mirror, shaking it. She then turned to the other girls in the cage. "Do either of you know how to make this thing work?" She asked.

The two girls shook their heads. Priya and Marissa then sharing a desperate look, before pleading into the mirror again.

"Take us home."

HTNG

"Are we sending her through a portal or trying to give her hypothermia?" Henry asked as he watched his niece freeze the water in the bathtub, that his daughter would be lying in.

Chloe, Chris, Paige, Henry and Melinda were all in the bathroom on the second floor. The bathtub being used as a doorway into Baba Yaga's realm. Melinda using her cyrokinesis to freeze the water, as well as creating as many ice cubes as she could to keep the water cool.

"It'll help slow her heart rate." Chloe said. "You have to be unconscious to enter Baba Yaga's realm."

"Maybe, I should be the one going." Paige said, not liking the risks her daughter was taking.

"No." Chris disagreed. "Prim has the strongest connection and if anything goes wrong, it'll be better that you're here to heal her, then you being in another realm."

Paige not being able to deny her nephew's logic.

"Mum, I can do this." Prim assured her mother.

Her father than helping her into the bathtub.

"Now it's impossible for someone to hold themselves under water, or to will water into one's lungs. Which is why someone is going to have to hold you under." Chloe explained looking to Chris. "It'll take all my strength to hold this portal open."

He nodded. Kneeling next to the tub.

"Neither you, nor Paige can do this, every instinct you have will be telling you to pull her out, not hold her under." Chris explained to Henry who had started to protest, but then against his own instinct stood back.

Paige taking her husband's hand.

"Are you ready?" Chris asked his cousin. Prim nodded. "I'll give you as much time as we can and remember to focus on Priya. On your bond. On finding her." She nodded again.

Taking a deep breath before sinking under water, Chris placing his hand on her chest, below her throat, and using his telekinesis as well as his own strength to keep her under.

Chloe gripping the side of the tub with her hands, as she began to open the portal. Prim's hands frantically trying to push Chris's hand off of her as she fought to escape the water. Until finally, they dropped, falling back into the water as Prim let go.

Finding herself no longer wet or suffocating, but dry and lying on a hard wooden floor.

"Prim!" She heard her sister's voice call her name. "Prim you're here. How are you here?" Her twin asked her frantically.

"Chris. Nymph. Will explain all later, but for now we need to get you and Marissa out of here." Prim said, taking her sister's hand and walking over to Marissa.

It was then she noticed the two other girls in the cages.

"We can't leave without them." Marissa said.

Prim knowing she was right, but unsure as to how they were going to get all five of themselves home.

"I think we can use this, but I don't know how." Priya said, holding up the mirror.

But before anything else could be said, the large wooden door snapped open.

"Who dares enter my home, uninvited." The witch bellowed, her eyes zeroing in on Prim. "Oh, it's the twin. How cute. But she will not save you."

The witch advanced towards them.

"Are you sure about that?" Prim asked, taking her sister's hand and focusing everything she had on creating a shield between them and the witch.

But it didn't work. Not fully. The shield not stopping the old witch, only slowing her down.

"Not bad." The witch said almost in appreciation. "But not good enough." The witch waved her hand, sending Prim flying backwards and colliding with one of the cages.

"Prim!" Priya called towards her sister.

Marissa rushing over to her and seeing her eyes closed.

"Now I think it's time for desert." Baba Yaga licked her lips, taking a step towards Priya only to stop when Priya held up her hand, revealing the mirror.

"Stop or I smash this." Priya warned, the old witch crying out.

"The mirror." She cried out in surprise at seeing it in Priya's hands. "That's mine."

So her intincts were right. This was important.

"Oh really, because it doesn't seem to be working." Priya started shaking it and slapping her hand against the mirror.

That was when Prim woke up, after pleading with Chris and her parents to send her back through the portal.

"No. Don't. If you break that, you break your only chance of getting home." The witch pleaded.

"Not to mention a direct route to your food supply." Priya said. "How does it work." She demanded, pushing the witch away from the wooden door and in the direction of the large iron oven.

Marissa and Prim standing on either side of each door, waiting, ready to pull open the doors at the first chance.

"You just look into the mirror and think of home." The old witch reluctantly told her. "Now go but leave me my mirror."

Priya meeting her twins eyes and nodding, her and Marissa then quickly opening the oven's doors just as Priya spoke.

"Like hell." She spat, before closing the small distance between her and the witch and kicking Baba Yaga as hard as she could in the chest, sending her flying backwards into the oven.

Prim and Marissa then quickly closing the doors and drowning out the witches screams.

"That was for Ryder." Priya said. "Now it's time to go home."

Smashing the mirror against the table, the glass shattering into four pieces.

"Take this and think of home." Priya said, handing each girl in the cage their own piece.

There then being two left for Marissa, Priya and Prim.

"You two should take them. This was my mistake, my mess and if anyone deserves to stay here, it's me." Marissa told them.

Prim shook her head. "As long as I'm holding on to Priya, I'll go back, the portal I used is still open. Here." She handed a piece to Marissa. "Now go, your grandmother is waiting for you."

Marissa then disappearing in a bright flash just as the other two girls had. Prim and Priya then tightly holding each other's hands and thinking of home.

"Priya!" She heard her brother call her name, before pulling her into a hug. "Thank God."

Priya never being more relieved to see the Halliwell manor than she was right now. Or being in her brother's arms. Her joy then suddenly stopping when she realized that Prim wasn't with her and she could hear her parents screaming. Pushing away from her brother and racing up the stairs to where the screams were coming from and finding her sister, wet, eyes closed and lying on the equally as wet floor, as her cousin and mother, frantically tried to revive her.

"Prim." Her twins name fell from her lips.

Chris pushing against his cousin's chest, using CPR, while his aunt Paige tried to heal her. A task proving difficult with her daughters stopped heart. Priya feeling as if her own heart was stopping, until Prim's body lurched, her throat choking and coughing as she tried to dislodge the water in her lungs and feeling as the air rushed down her throat, as her heart re-started and her mother's magic began healing her.

"I guess you Halliwells really do have nine lives." Chloe commented, watching as the young girl she feared dead, hugged her parents, before enthusiastically pulling her twin into a hug.

The bathroom then emptying, Chloe being the second last one to leave and not missing as Chris Halliwell held his hand in a tight fist over the water on the floor and watching in amazement as the middle child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, turned the water from liquid into steam. A gift that took her by surprise as it was believed throughout the magical community that the only powers that Christopher Halliwell possessed was that of telekinesis and astral projection. Not including his ability to orb.

I guess young Halliwell is keeping secrets, Chloe thought. Making her way downstairs and wondering as she said goodbye and brushed off the many thanks, if the rest of his family knew. Something she suspected they didn't and something that intrigued her to the young man all the more.

HTNG

"How are you doing baby girl?" Paige asked Priya as she laid down ready for bed.

The rest of the afternoon being spent with Ryder's parents, explaining everything that had happened. A task that had proved difficult for all parties involved and resulting in Marissa being expelled from Magic School. A move that would have happened anyway as Natalia, felt like her granddaughter needed to spend some time at home.

The news of Ryder's death, not taking long to spread throughout the school. Or for the students to insist that they be given the chance to hold a memorial for Ryder at the school. An idea that Leo agreed with wholeheartedly and that would take place the coming Monday.

"As good as I can be, I guess." Priya answered.

Ryder's parents having placed all the blame for their son's death on her and Marissa. Something that Priya couldn't find it in her to deny. For it might have been Marissa that cursed Ryder and Baba Yaga who had snapped his neck. But it had been her, who decided to use him to hurt Marissa, her who had decided that it would be fun to then flaunt their relationship in front of Marissa's face.

She deserved the blame.

"You know we need to talk about all this Priya." Paige told her daughter gently. "You know how happy I am you're okay and how sorry I am for Ryder's death. Something that wasn't your fault. But that doesn't mean I'm happy about the way you and Ryder treated Marissa or the reason you decided to pursue him in the first place." Priya just nodded, her eyes filled with tears.

She wasn't happy about any of those things herself.

"So as punishment, for the next three months you will be grounded, which means no phone, no TV, no INTERNET, no friends and above all else no boys Priya, I mean it." Priya nodded. Boys was the very last thing on her mind at the moment. "It will be strictly school and home, that's it. Unless something important comes up."

Important such as a family emergency.

"Also the only time you will be seeing Mel or Peyton is during class, as you will be spending your lunches and three days after school each week, helping Zeralda in detention and I warn you now Priya, it will not be pleasant." Paige said.

I know. I deserve it. Priya thought.

_It's not your fault Pry, you made some bad decisions, but that's it. You didn't make Marissa curse you and Ryder. Nor did you make that witch kill him._ Prim tried to console her sister.

It being the first time that Priya ever intentionally shut her sister out of her thoughts. She didn't want to be consoled, she deserved the blame, the guilt.

Her mother then tucking her in and wishing her goodnight, before leaving Priya to her dreams and the nightmares that would haunt her for the next few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

**AN. **Thank you to all those who have favorited, followed and reviewed this story, it means so much that you are enjoying it. With a reminder that all photos of cast, as well as information on how I've changed the mythology for some creatures in the show, are all located on my blog. Link on profile.

* * *

**CHARMED: THE NEXT GENERATION**

**"The Rise of Avalon"**

**Chapter Three**

August 29th 2027

"Agh! I hate Wednesday's. Nothing good ever happens on a Wednesday." Parker's roommate Jenna moaned.

"I know what you mean." Parker agreed as she got ready.

She was attending the local college, studying Psychology with a minor in Journalism – both media and print, hoping to follow in her mother's footsteps as an advice columnist. Hoping to have either her own column one day or her own talk show. As it stands now she currently had her own blog, as well as a small column that runs in the school's newspaper, the title being 'Dear Valery'. Her middle name. The blog and column being anonymous, with only the editor of the newspaper knowing who she was, as she didn't want people writing in just to make fun of her, for trying to take after her mother.

Her mother who was incredibly proud and flattered by her daughter's chosen career goal, but being a tough sell when Parker had decided to live in the dorms on campus, rather than stay at home.

She didn't want to miss out on any of the college experience.

"At least we have Professor Carrol today, to make the grueling day more bearable." Jenna grinned, a dreamy look on her face when she spoke about their English Literature professor.

Professor Nicholas Carrol, the dreamy and captivating head of the English department, that had every female on campus swooning and lining up to take his class. Even if they had no interest in his subject. Parker not being shy to admit, that like Jenna, she had her own crush on the enigmatic Professor.

"So are you on with us, for later?" Jenna asked, putting her needed textbooks in her bag.

She was asking about meeting up with Jenna and their other friends for dinner and a movie.

"Can't. Have to work." Parker said regretfully.

She had a part time job at her Aunt Piper's restaurant as a waitress.

"Well then maybe we'll just have to come visit you." Jenna teased. "Now we better get to class." Jenna looping her arm through Parker's.

The moment Jenna's skin made contact with Parker's. Parker froze. The familiar room around her fading as she was pulled into a premonition. Recognizing Parker from behind and her short hair, as she aggressively made out with a man whose face was hidden. Her pleasure being heard in her lustful moans. Something that quickly turned into panic, when she was roughly pushed against a nearby wall. The kiss becoming more aggressive and Parker witnessing stunned as Jenna's eyes went wide, slowly fading to white. While her mouth held open in an almost silent scream, was drained by a strange blue light. Until finally the faceless man pulled away, leaving Jenna's body to slide down the wall, to the floor, with a twisted smile on her face.

Parker then opening her eyes, with a look of horror on her face, once the vision faded to find Jenna calling her name.

"Dude you coming?" Jenna asked, looking at her with a worried expression. "I don't want to be late."

Parker being torn about leaving her roommate alone and her need to race to the manor, to the book, to look for whatever it was that was planning on killing her best friend. Deciding for the time being, that it would be best for her to stick with Jenna. Her vision not showing her a clear picture of what time of day it was, or where it was that Jenna would be attacked.

"I, ah... have to make a phone call first. You go on ahead." Parker smiled. "Save me a seat." Jenna nodded.

Parker waiting until the door had shut, before pulling out her cellphone. Chris she knew was her best choice, he knew practically everything when it came to magic and demons, but she didn't want to bother him at work. So knowing that her sister, Melinda and the twins were all still grounded and that none of their classes at magic school, started for another two hours, she decided to call Melinda.

"Hello?" Her cousin greeted as she answered the phone.

"Melinda it's me, I don't have time to explain everything. But I just had a vision of Jenna being killed and I need you to look in the book of shadows for a demon that feeds through kissing and leaves his victims with a smile on their face." Parker rushed out. "I'm heading to class with Jenna now and will make sure I stay with her as much as I can today, so when you get an answer call me back. ASAP."

"Okay, okay, wait – Jenna, demon, kissing, smile?" Melinda repeated. "Is that everything?"

"Everything I saw, minus the hot grinding and lustful moans."

Melinda gagged once before replying. "I'll let you know what I can find."

"Love you and thanks." Parker hung up, quickly sending an apologetic text to her Aunt Piper telling her she couldn't work tonight and why.

She wasn't about to let Jenna out of her sight, until she knew she was safe. Before practically running the rest of the way to the English department, where she quickly slipped in before the bell rang. Taking her seat by Jenna.

"Nice timing." She snickered, just as Professor Carrol walked into the classroom.

His tailored cut, dark suit, making him look dashing. His British accent and chiseled good looks making him irresistible.

"Morning class. Shall we get started?" He smiled, before beginning his lecture, his students proceeding to hang off his every word.

HTNG

Bianca was planning. Planning for her and Chris's attack on the club that she had been gathering recon on for the last few weeks. All the Intel she had gathered being organized and displayed on one of the walls in the room that Bianca had designated her office. Her eyes scanning repeatedly over the most efficient entry and exit points. As well as mentally cataloging the weaknesses and her preferred weapons for each individual she knew would be in the club. Most important of which were William's daytime guards – brute demons. He had a small army of them, that kept watch over the club and it's VIP members throughout the day.

A challenging and daunting task, for anyone less skilled than Bianca was. Or less powerful than Chris was. Chris who was currently sleeping, having taken the day off work, last night's proposal from William, moving up their plans.

~Flashback~

"Bianca, my sweet, I have a job for you and your... very valuable set of skills." William smiled, a predatory smile as he invited Bianca into his office for a drink. "But I feel I must warn you up front, before you take the job, that this target will be difficult and I'd wager unlike any other you've previously gone after."

His words worried Bianca, having a sneaking suspicion who William wanted dead, but she kept her face calm, giving away nothing.

"I'm intrigued." Bianca smiled, leaning forward. "And not so easily scared away, so tell me who the target is."

"Direct. I like that." William smiled pleased. "You might have heard talk that a couple of weeks back, two of mine made the unfortunate mistake of trying to dine on a witch." He sneered the word, his face full of disgust for a moment, before smoothing out. "No offense meant of course."

Bianca resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"None taken and I had heard chatter." Bianca admitted."I also heard that the witch and her human companion got away." She was baiting him, wanting to see his reaction. "I thought vampires were immune to a witch's power? Not to mention the ultimate predators?"

"They were young. Weak. And have been punished for their error in judgment and for letting the witch and her friend get away." William said in controlled anger. His rage simmering beneath the surface of his projected calm facade. "An error that I have given them the chance to remedy." He pulled out a manila folder, sliding it across the desk.

Bianca's face not portraying her shock when she opened the folder to discover various photos of Prue – Chris's cousin, some solo, some not, but most with a tall, blonde haired woman that Bianca assumed was Mikaela.

She hated that her instinct had been right.

"I've had Noah, seducing the delicious and sweet Mikaela Meade, for the last three weeks." William explained. "She has no memory of the night they first met and has become quite taken with my young fledgling. Even confessing that she finds herself falling in love with him." He grinned.

"And you wish for me to handle the witch." Bianca inferred. "Does the witch know about her friend and your fledgling?"

"Precisely." William grinned like a shark. "And no she doesn't. Noah and Stefan have... their own plan for the beautiful human, but this witch is strong and from what we've learned from Miss Meade, a Halliwell."

"Hence the warning." Bianca said in feigned understanding now.

"Precisely." William nodded. "Now personally I've never had any dealing's with the Halliwells before, but their reputation..." He trailed off.

The Halliwells reputation was one not to be tested lightly. Many demons, warlocks, even the source himself, all losing their lives against the powerful family and William had no desire to be just another vanquish of theirs.

"When do you want it done?" Bianca asked, slipping easily into a role that had once been her life.

"Soon. In fact the sooner the better." William ordered. "The human may not have any memory of that night, but the witch no doubt does and I'm tired of waiting, tired of being on the defensive, for an attack that I'm sure will be coming. Soon." It had confused and worried him that it hadn't come already. Knowing from their reputation that the Halliwells weren't ones to take their time. "Also, I want it to look like an accident. Like a human was responsible. I want no trace back to me at all."

Which was why he was using a third party, Bianca thought. And why he had been so antsy, for lack of a better word, of late, every time she had visited. No doubt his paranoia had started when he learnt Prue's surname.

"And payment?" She then asked, not really caring as she knew she wouldn't be fulfilling this contract.

In fact dear William will be surprised when he finds out that he was her contract all along, so to speak.

"Double your usual fee, for such an important and dangerous task." William offered.

Standing and opening a hidden safe in his office, removing from inside an old fashioned coin purse. Something you would see in the middle ages and emptying a taste of its contents into his hand. It was a diamond. Bianca's family being known for their high payments, most clients of their's paying them in rare jewels or old treasures.

"I take it this will be sufficient." Being the last thing William asked, before Bianca agreed to take the contract and left.

_~End Flashback~_

Bianca having informed Chris of William's plans as soon as she got home, the two of them then deciding to move up their plans for taking down the club. Plans that much to Wyatt's and Prue's disappointment, would not involve them. Bianca knowing that both wanted to help in taking down Sinners, but Chris didn't want them involved. Didn't want to risk either of them getting hurt, due to their nearly always impulsive actions.

Besides, Chris and Bianca didn't need their help.

Bianca preparing all the weapons they would need – despite both her and Chris being able to conjure, she preferred these weapons. Liked the feel and the weight of them strapped to her. Making sure that they were sharp, before checking the supply of dead man's blood that she had and being satisfied that they would have enough. Having learned through her recon that the club on any given day housed at least fifteen to twenty vampires in their daytime rest. As well as the occasional demon. The biggest problem they were going to run into being the few human employees that William had. Employees that had been compelled to serve their master faithfully, loyally, and ran the club during the day while their master's slept.

Something that Bianca would take care of herself. Her seduction hopefully strong enough to break the compulsion they were under.

The sound of pain filled moans and muted whimpers then reaching her highly sensitive ears, walking away from what she had been doing to check on the sleeping Chris in her bed. Chris who was tossing and turning and murmuring the word no under his breath, as if it were a prayer. It was a sight that Bianca had become used to, the dreams that had been plaguing her beloved for the last few months, worrying her more than anything had before.

"Chris. Chris." She gently called his name. Brushing her hand through his dark hair to wake him up. "Baby, wake up."

He woke with a start.

The dream being different to the others he had, had. Not a battle, not losing someone he had obviously cared about, but finding himself instead in what looked to be a dungeon. Surrounded by dozens of dead bodies. The bodies of people who looked to have been tortured and starved to the death.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

"Want to talk about it?" His favorite voice in the world said.

And never being able to lie to her, he spoke.

"I was in a dungeon. I wasn't being held there, I had found it. Me and my men." He started. "It was cold. Freezing. And there were dead bodies everywhere. Betrayer's. Sinners. One of the men there had called them. Men, women... children." Chris closed his eyes, trying to banish the images from his mind. "And that's not all. You were there." He said, shocking Bianca.

"W-what?" She stuttered out.

She hadn't expected that.

"I saw you. There. Locked away like you were some sort of animal." His hands clenched into fists. "Starved, broken, cold." He shook his head. "I was just pulling you out, when you woke me up."

Bianca didn't know what to think, what to feel. Chris's dreams having never given him a clear picture of the others he saw in his dreams. Only impressions. So the fact that she was there, that Chris recognized her, made her slightly uneasy.

"Hey." She cupped his face between her hands, making him look at her. "I'm right here. I'm fine." She kissed him. "It was just a dream."

But they both knew that his dreams were more than that, they just didn't know what.

"What time is it?" Chris asked then, pushing all thoughts of his dream and the horror he had felt at seeing Bianca in them aside.

"Just after nine." Bianca answered. "If you want, we can handle everything tomorrow." She offered, knowing how dangerous it was, what they were planning on doing and how important it was for Chris, for both of them, to have a clear head.

No distractions.

"No." Chris shook his head. "We do it today, as planned." He stood. "Both Wyatt and Prue are getting restless, wanting to take down the club themselves and I don't want William to get suspicious when you don't deliver him proof of Prue's life. Or death." As it were.

Bianca taking a minute, to look into Chris's eyes, seeing his determination and focus, before answering.

"Alright then. Today. Go and get ready." She ordered, Chris giving her a cheeky smile and salute, before heading into the bathroom.

If all went as planned, then by the time lunch rolled around, Sinners would be nothing but ash.

HTNG

"Feed by kissing, feed by kissing..." Melinda repeated to herself as she browsed through the book of shadows.

Parker had called her over twenty minutes ago, her first class she knew would be ending in just over forty minutes and she had hopefully, found what Parker was after. Or more accurately the demon that was after Parker's roommate – it was an Incubus. Male demons that were once witches, that suffered a devastating heartbreak and used their magic for vengeance. It was also a genetic trait, that could be passed along. Incubi and their female counterpart Succubi, being capable of reproduction.

"Yuck!" Melinda gagged as she read.

The book providing her with detailed descriptions of exactly what an Incubus was capable of, their strength, how they feed, what they feed off – the sexual energy of others, as well as their touch of seduction. That leaves their victim in a lustful daze, completely consumed and with no memory of the encounter afterwards. Not just used for preparing the victim to be fed on, the book warns, the touch making you want to please the Incubus in any way possible, whether it be answering a question or risking your life for them.

Melinda than checking the time and seeing that her own classes were soon about to start and knowing she was already in enough trouble with her parents, that she couldn't afford to skip them. Not even to help out her cousin. Not when there were others who were capable of helping out Parker. Other's who weren't already grounded and didn't have school in fifteen minutes.

But who could she call. Her parents both being at work. As were Prue and Chris, Wyatt should be at the club – Wyatt. He had the most flexible schedule during the day.

"Wyatt! Wyatt, I need you it's important." She called out to the empty air of the attic.

Wyatt would hear her and it would be quicker than calling him on a phone. It taking less than a minute before her eldest brother appeared, his fingertips rubbing the side of his head.

"You called little sister." He asked, seeing his youngest sibling in front of the book. "What's going on."

Trying his best to put the headache and constant repetitive ringing in his head out of his mind. It had woken him up this morning at an ungodly hour and felt like someone had taken a dentist drill to the inside of his head. It was annoying. And painful. And driving him absolutely crazy as he didn't know what it was.

"Parker had a vision of her roommate, Jenna, getting fed on by some kind of demon that feeds through kissing. A demon that I found in the book is called an Incubus. Now there's a vanquishing potion and I would make it, but I have to be at magic school in," She looked at her watch. "twelve minutes. Now normally I wouldn't think twice about skipping, to help Parker, but I'm already grounded and really don't want to anger mum into grounding me for longer. So do you mind? Can you make the potion and then get it to Parker?"

Wyatt, used to his sister's quick rambling, understood immediately and nodded. He had nothing pressing or important to take care of at the club. Nothing that couldn't be handled by his day manager Marco.

"Yeah, it's not a problem." His sister beamed gratefully at him.

"Thank you." She hugged him, kissing him on the cheek before leaving him in the attic. "Be safe. Love you." She called out behind her.

The incessant ringing then returning for a moment, making him cringe and groan, before disappearing once again.

"I swear I'm going to end up hitting something or blowing something up, if this doesn't stop soon." He said though gritted teeth, just as another round of ringing began again. "This is becoming ridiculous." He said.

Trying to push the pain in his head away, by focusing on the vanquishing potion he was supposed to be making. Grabbing the book and finding that Melinda had left it open to the page he needed, giving it his own cursory glance.

_Incubi were once witches and so appear human, as do their offspring, unless they are feeding._

_That is when their eyes glow a bright blue, giving away their true nature._

_They also do not care or have a preference for which gender they feed from. Most Incubi and Succubi feeding from both._

"So we're hunting a bisexual demon, that could be anybody and we won't recognize until he's hungry and feeding. Great." Wyatt said, bringing the book over to the table that was used to make all the potions.

His eyes scanning the ingredients.

"Hemlock, Ginger, we have. Bloodroot, Nightshade, I'll need to pick some up, as well as some Black Widow Venom and..." His eyes went wide for a moment as he read the last ingredient, before bursting out laughing. "Blood of a virgin. I guess being a sex demon, virtue would be deadly to them." Wyatt laughed again. "Although in today's society that might be a bit of a hard find."

His amusement dying, when the ringing in his head returned, again, just as it had been all morning.

"Alright, alright, I get it, I shouldn't be laughing." He muttered, waiting for the ringing to stop and being grateful when it did.

Making a list of all the items he needed to pick up before sending a quick text to Parker, letting her know that Mel had identified the demon in her vision and that he was busy making the vanquishing potion. Before orbing back to P3 to grab his car and heading to Chinatown.

HTNG

Mel identified demon in vision as an INCUBUS.

Am working on vanquishing potion now, but first need to collect a few things.

Be safe.

Also... demon appears human, unless he's hungry and feeding, so be careful.

Parker sighed, the message from Wyatt not helping her anxiety at all. She was glad to know that Mel had found the demon from her vision in the book, but the fact that he could potentially be anyone, unsettled her.

The sigh she released as she put her phone away, catching Professor Carrol's attention.

"Miss Halliwell, am I boring you?" He asked, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

She blushed. "No. Sorry Professor."

The bell rang.

"I guess we are out of time, once again class. Remember to do the reading for Friday and we will continue our discussion then." Everyone stood. "Miss Halliwell, may I speak to you for a moment?"

She stopped. Nodding to Jenna that she would catch up, before approaching Professor Carrol.

"I'm sorry about today, really you weren't boring me. This class is one of my favorites." She apologized, speaking the truth.

"That's quite alright, I just wanted to know if everything was okay?" He asked, his charming British accent making her heart swoon. "You seemed distracted today, is there anything the matter?"

You mean besides knowing and witnessing my best friend being drained by what I was just told, was an Incubus... her thoughts trailed off. Professor Carrol then brushing a stray hair behind her ear, her heart skipping a beat at the gesture. Her face flushing.

"No. Just a little tired." She smiled her best smile. "I really should be getting to my next class."

He bowed slightly, letting her pass. "Of course. But if you ever need any help, you know where my office is." Parker nodded.

Meeting up with Jenna, who was waiting for her against a nearby wall. Checking the messages on her phone.

"So what did Professor Hot and Steamy, want?" Jenna crooned, using the nickname that the female population on campus had dubbed him.

Parker not noticing the dark, almost jealous look in her best friends eyes.

"Nothing." Parker laughed. "Just wanted to see if I was okay. He noticed how distracted I was in class."

Jenna nodded, the jealously in her eyes fading slightly. "He wasn't the only one, is there something wrong?"

Parker shook her head. "Just tired." She lied. "Meet you for lunch?"

"Absolutely." Jenna nodded, just as her phone went. "See you then."

Parker and Jenna went their separate ways. Parker waiting until she knew Jenna couldn't see her anymore, before turning around and following her. She wasn't going to let Jenna out of her sight. Not until she knew she was safe and the demon had been taken care of.

Jenna being oblivious to everything around her, her eyes on her phone and a smile lighting up her face as she read the text there.

Tonight 7:30. You know where.

Maybe Wednesday's weren't so bad after all.

HTNG

Bianca shimmered into the empty alley behind the club, directly in front of the back entrance. The back entrance that only those with 'VIP' access were granted entrance through. The plan being for Bianca to enter the club first, alone, taking care of all the humans. While Chris followed behind her, once she signaled to him it was time. After making sure that the street was clear and all camera's that lined it, were temporarily disabled.

Neither Bianca nor Chris, wanted to accidentally expose magic, while taking care of the club.

Bianca making sure her weapons were concealed by her coat, before pressing her thumb to the door handle and feeling a slight prick as her blood was drawn. A warlock friend of William's having spelled the door, so that only those approved, only those whose blood is recognized, can be granted access. The rest of the club's exterior also being protected during the day, from any magical entrance or attack.

William didn't care who entered his club after dark, but during the day, when he was vulnerable, he didn't like taking chances.

The interior of the club being entirely light tight and next to pitch black, save for the public area of the club were the humans gathered to conduct their day business. The Dungeon and lower levels being off limits to them and guarded twenty-four seven by William's small army of brute demons. Brute demons that despite their incredible strength, were in fact incredibly easy to kill, if you were skilled enough.

It also helped that with Bianca's parentage, her strength was matched, if not, was superior to that of a brute demon.

"Miss Bianca, it is a surprise to see you." William's day man Brian said as she entered. "Master William wasn't expecting you back so soon."

I bet he wasn't, she thought.

"I have some business I need to take care of in town and thought I'd stop by for a drink." She sat down at the bar. "Do you mind?" She smiled at him enchantingly, causing him to blush.

"N-not at all." He stammered, before stumbling off to fetch her usual drink.

Her eyes scanning everything around her, taking in the three other humans in the room. Cleaning. As well as her sensitive and well trained senses picking up the soft movement from down below. The footsteps of William's day guards.

"Thank you." She smiled again, intentionally brushing her fingers over his, when Brian handed her the drink. Her touch warming, as she flooded him with lust, with pleasure, his eyes instantly glazing over, as she pulled him under her charms. "You look like you've had a long day, perhaps you should go home. Rest." She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Wait for me to come to you." He shivered.

"I'll wait for you to come to me." He nodded absently, Bianca letting him go and watching him walk out of the club.

Her seduction would wear off in a few hours and by that time, the club will be gone and he'll have no memory of her.

She ate the cherry that came with her drink.

"One down." She turned her sights on the other three.

Removing her jacket, no longer needing to hide the deadly and sharp sai's that were strapped to her thighs. Or the the daggers that were still concealed in her boots.

William's personal little pet, Liddy, spotting her first. The other two with their backs turned to her, as they walked into the storage room, to restock the liquor. Liddy's eyes going wide, when she saw the weapons Bianca was carrying, but before she could scream, Bianca was in front of her, having shimmered. Her hand over the terrified girls mouth, instantly flooding her with the same lust and pleasure that she had Brian. Her hand moving to cup her cheek, once her eyes were glazed over and seductively whispering into her ear, just as she done with Brian. Telling her to go home and to wait for her.

Liddy didn't wait. Nor did Bianca, as she made quick work of the last two humans, sending them away.

_It's time_. She told Chris telepathically, knowing he was listening and destroying what the uninformed humans thought was just a decorative crystal. But was in fact one of a series of links, that kept a barrier erected around the club, preventing anyone or anything from magically pushing themselves inside.

It was why you needed to be invited inside. Your blood, if you are invited back, being made into a kind of key.

Bianca destroying the crystal with ease. It being only seconds later when Chris orbed in next to her, dressed similarly to her, ready for a fight. His own machete hanging from his waist. The two of them not needing to speak as they advanced on the door to the lower levels. Both of them picking up on the presence of the two brute demons, immediately behind it. Bianca meeting Chris's eyes, the two nodding, before both raising a leg to kick down the door. Bianca using her own enhanced strength, while Chris channeled that coming from the two demons.

The crashing door, taking the two demons completely by surprise, knocking them down. It not taking them long to stand back on their feet. Bianca then shimmering behind them, while they focused on Chris, driving the sharp ends of her two sai's into each of their backs. The two demons than exploding when the tips pierced their hearts.

Chris and Bianca sharing a smirk, before making their way down to what the humans called 'The Dungeon', taking out a few more Brute Demons on their way. Chris making short work of them, as he blew them up, just like his mother would.

"You!" William's personal guard growled, when he saw Bianca.

"Raddock, how lovely to see you again." She smiled, swiftly ducking a strong arm that the brute demon she was currently fighting with threw her way, before running up the wall near her and flipping off it backwards so that she was now behind him.

Kicking out his knees. Her sai's being brought sharply to his neck and severing his head, causing him to explode in fire, just like all the others.

"Master William trusted you and this is how you betray him." Raddock approached her enraged.

"He hurt someone I cared about." Well, someone that my mate cared about. "Something that a Phoenix does not take too kindly to." She said, dodging his first attack and countering with one of her own that sent the large demon flying backwards.

Chris waiting to pin him to the wall with his telekinesis. His hold choking. Suffocating.

"Are there others?" Chris asked.

He and Bianca had taken out thirteen of the large strength demons. The both of them wearing smudge marks across their faces, from the ash of their remains, but unharmed.

Raddock didn't speak and Chris tightened his hold.

"Are there others?" Chris repeated.

"N-no." The demon choked out.

"Good." Chris wasted no time in blowing him up.

The two lowest levels of the club housing William's private quarters, as well as the living quarters to the rest of the vampires that were housed here. Including Noah and Stefan, who Chris was working his way towards. The two of them, checking each room for a sleeping vampire and quickly disposing of their head. In some cases finding the bodies, or drained, but still barely alive bodies of young women that the vampires had used as a personal blood bag. Chris orbing them away to the infirmary at magic school.

He couldn't orb them to a hospital.

Leaving till last William, Noah and Stefan. There being no surprise guests that had stayed the night.

Bianca taking from her pocket, the three syringes of dead man's blood she had, handing Chris two. Chris injecting Stefan and Noah, while Bianca handled William. The poison weakening them and the pain was enough to wake them from their day rest.

"Bianca?" William's choked voice asked, when he saw her. "W-what are you doing?"

He was confused. His belief in his own power and charm, convincing him falsely that he had the Phoenix's loyalty. Or at least her oath, to fulfill her contract.

"Killing you. Just like I had planned all along." She quickly severed his head.

Bianca was never one for chit-chat while she killed. Making her way back to where Chris was. Noah and Stefan both awake and alert, in pain from the dead man's blood and pinned each to separate walls.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Stefan asked weakly.

"My name is Chris. Chris Halliwell." Their eyes went wide, when they heard his last name. "And you really should have known better than to attack my family. Hearts!" They both then gasped, as Chris called their unbeating hearts into his hands.

Their eyes going wide in astonishment for a moment, before their heads dropped to their chests and Chris let his hold on them go, dropping them to the floor.

Chris and Bianca then wasting no time in leaving. Bianca leaving a trail of flames beneath her feet as she walked. It taking only seconds for the club then to erupt in flames. Chris and Bianca disappearing back to their apartment.

HTNG

"And you have no idea where they came from?" Leo asked Janus, the school's healer, as she attended to the three young women who had mysteriously showed up in the school's infirmary.

"No." Janus replied. Busy healing, the blood loss, bruises and bite marks on each of the girls. "But there is a trace of orbs on each girl, so I assumed a whitelighter sent them here. Although why, I do not know, all whitelighter's can heal."

Not all of them, Leo thought. Hoping that he was wrong in his assumptions and dreading whatever it is either his son, or his nephew were up to. Knowing that with both Priya and Prim, currently at the school, that if a whitelighter who couldn't heal sent these women here, that it had to be either Chris or Henry. Wyatt having been able to heal from a young age.

"Do we know what attacked them?" Leo asked, pushing the matter aside for the moment, just as the sound of orbs filled the air, revealing Chris.

Freshly showered and dressed.

He had left Bianca to monitor the fire at the club, to make sure that it didn't escalate or endanger any other lives than the ones they wanted to erase.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Leo asked his son.

"Took the day off." Chris answered, his attention on the three women and Janus. "Will they be okay?" He asked her.

"They will be. Although the massive blood loss each has suffered, will leave them tired for a few days, but other than that they should make a full recovery." Chris sighed in relief.

"So I take it, you were the one to send them here?" Leo questioned, already knowing that his suspicions had been proven right.

"They were being used as a vampire's personal blood bag, I couldn't exactly send them to a hospital." Chris told his father.

"Vampires?" That had Janus' attention. "I thought they were extinct."

"Not entirely." Both Chris and Leo answered.

Leo then addressing his son. "Where were you and what were you doing, that had you confronting vampires in the middle of the day?" He asked, knowing his son. "I take it, this is why you took the day off."

Leo should have known. His son loving his job. Loving the freedom he had of being able to ride all day, with only one thing able to pull him away from it – demon hunting.

"I was at a vampire run and owned club, called Sinners." Leo recognized the name, having heard Wyatt complain about all the business it had been taking from P3. Although Leo had suspected that there was more to his complaints. "It's a demonic bar, where vampires and other demons come to feed off unsuspecting humans. It also provides a sanctuary for vampire's during the day, as well as any demons visiting from down below."

Leo didn't know whether to feel proud or angered, at what his son had done. Didn't he know how dangerous what he had done was. The whole thing surprising him, as Chris was normally the most cautious when it came to demon hunting. Oh, he had always been enthusiastic and at times obsessed, but he was never reckless.

"You walked in, alone, into a club that you knew was run by vampires, what the hell were you thinking? Do you know what your mother will do to you when she finds out?" Leo questioned.

"I wasn't alone." Chris rolled his eyes. Didn't his parents know him by now. "And I knew what I was doing, I've been planning this for weeks. Gathering Intel on the club. Who runs it. Who guards them during the day. I had everything under control."

Leo sighed. That sounded more like his son.

"Your mother will still not be impressed." Leo told him.

"I'm fine. Not even a scratch." Chris said exasperated, knowing that as soon as his mother found out what he had done, that she will most likely try to ground him.

She hated her kids, even her adult kids, taking unnecessary risks. Something that she will definitely see today as. Her reaction will be worse than Prue's and Wyatt's when they find out he went without them.

"Was Wyatt with you?" Leo asked.

"No." Chris said. "A friend was. Someone I trust and someone I know can handle themselves."

His family hadn't stopped bugging him about Bianca, someone they still hadn't met, nor had Chris shared anything with them about. Not even her name. His mother becoming more and more frustrated with him the longer he held out.

"Would this friend happen to be someone, you've been keeping from us for two years?" Leo probed.

Chris just smiled. "Nice try, but I'm still telling you nothing."

Leo shook his head. His stubborn son, taking after his mother in more ways than one.

"I guess this at least confirms Wyatt's suspicions about her being magical. You wouldn't have taken a mortal with you on a vanquish." Leo said.

Chris stayed silent.

He knew he wouldn't be able to keep putting off his family meeting Bianca, but that didn't mean that either he or Bianca were yet ready, for the confrontation that would come when they did finally meet.

"You know you can't hide her forever, Chris." Leo told his son.

Chris sighed. "I know." He said quietly.

Leo appraising his son with concern, trying to understand why he was so apprehensive, so afraid, to introduce the girl he had been seeing for that past two years to his family. He knew how overwhelming the family could be, but couldn't shake the feeling that it was something more.

That was when they were joined by Wyatt.

"Dad, there you are." Wyatt said in relief as he walked into the school's infirmary. "Zeralda said you were here." That's when he noticed Chris. "Hey bro, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

It was Leo who answered him. "He took the day off to go vampire hunting at a club called Sinners."

That had Wyatt looking at Chris sharply.

"You went without me." He said upset that he was left out.

"He went with his girlfriend." Leo added.

Whatever response Wyatt was about to have, being forgotten when he cringed, groaning, his head again feeling as if someone was trying to drill though it.

Chris cringing himself, when he felt Wyatt's pain and instantly blocking his brother out.

"It's like having a hangover, without the pleasure of having gotten drunk first." Wyatt grumbled as the ringing faded.

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"Sorry." Wyatt apologized, having forgotten the connection between him and his brother and the fact that Chris had just felt what he had. "It's been happening all day and I have no idea what it is, or how to get it to stop. It's driving me insane."

Someone cleared their throat. Leo. Wyatt and Chris then looking at their father.

"Mind filling the rest of us in." Leo asked.

He was used to these conversations with his sons. Their connection being present, ever since they were children. Something that had driven their mother nuts, at times.

Wyatt sighed. "I've had this incessant ringing in my head, all day, ever since I woke up and the blasted thing refuses to go away."

That identified with Leo. Could it be...

"A ringing like a telephone or a ringing like a dentist drill, going in and out?" Leo asked, having a pretty good idea, what the ringing his son was hearing was.

"Dentist drill." Wyatt answered. "Please, please tell me you know what this is and how to make it stop?" He pleaded with his father.

"Well if it's what I think it is, it means that your whitelighter side is coming through and that you've received your first charge." Leo explained feeling proud.

That made Wyatt stop, while Chris burst out laughing.

"Oh this should be great, you can barely take care of yourself sometimes, let alone someone else." Chris said still laughing.

Wyatt punched him in the arm.

"Shut up." Wyatt couldn't believe it.

He knew it was a possibility being half-whitelighter and knowing that his aunt Paige had received charges, but he didn't really believe it would ever happen. At least not so soon. He was only 24, for gods sake.

"Are you sure?" Wyatt asked his father, cringing when the ringing sounded again.

"Yes. It means your charge needs you and won't go away until you answer their call." Leo told him.

"But how can they need me, when they've never met me?" Wyatt asked confused and unsure how he felt about being somebody's whitelighter.

He knew the responsibility the role carried and knew, just like his brother had teased him about, how reckless he could be. How at times, he didn't think before he acted. Always preferring to rely on instinct than to take his time and think through a plan or strategy. That was Chris. Chris who always seemed to know everything about every demon they came up against. Chris who always seemed to have a plan.

Could he really be somebody's whitelighter. Could he really help someone?

Wyatt not knowing if he was really up to it. If he could.

"They may not know they need you and a whitelighter's connection to one's charge is instant." Leo said reading the fear in his son's eyes. "Wyatt this isn't anything to be afraid of. You can do this, it's your calling."

"Dad's right." Chris jumped in, reading and feeling his brother's fear. "All jokes aside you probably wouldn't be hearing your charges call if you weren't ready. You can do this. Just think of it like protecting Mel, or the twins, or any of us. Something you've been doing your whole life." His brother's words eased his worry slightly. "Not to mention anyone who tries to harm your charge will probably back off once they learn, that their protected by the almighty twice blessed." Chris smirked when he got his brother to laugh.

"You can do this, Wy." Chris assured him again.

"Okay then." He turned to his father. "So how do I make the ringing stop?"

Leo smiled. "By helping whoever it is that's calling for your help."

"And I do that how?" Leo laughed.

"The next time you hear it, instead of trying to will it to stop, or push it away. Focus on where it's coming from and then orb." Leo told him. "You should feel a connection to whomever is calling you and that connection will bring you straight to them."

Wyatt nodded. Still not sure if he was ready, or if he wanted this, but he wouldn't ignore the call again.

"So why were you looking for me?" Leo asked then, earning a confused look from his son.

"What?" Wyatt asked, he, Chris and their father leaving the school's infirmary after Janus assured them that the three girls would be fine and that she would make sure they were returned safely home, with no memory of what had happened to them.

Wyatt still feeling a little put out, that his brother had taken care of the club and the vampires that had attacked Prue and Mikaela, without him. Mikaela, that was never too far from his mind as of late.

Leo laughed at his son. "You were looking for me and I don't think it had to do with getting your first charge."

Chris shook his head at his brother.

"Memory like a gold fish sometimes, Wy."

That was when Wyatt remembered, blurting out. "Virgin's blood."

That had his father, his brother, as well as everyone who was in the hallway, turning to look at him strangely.

"I think I'm regretting asking." Leo told himself.

"No, I mean, I need the blood of a virgin for a vanquishing potion that I'm making for Parker." He explained. "She had a vision this morning of her roommate Jenna, being fed on and killed by a demon that Mel identified in the book as an-"

"Incubus." Chris finished, earning looks from his father and brother. "Virgin's blood isn't used in many vanquishing potions and in only one where the demon feeds off the human first."

"Walking, talking, book of shadows, bro." Wyatt shook his head, always amazed at the stuff that his little brother knew. "Anyway I have the rest of the ingredients, but Li's doesn't stock it and I know no one that's a virgin who could possibly donate."

Chris not believing his brother, dropped his head, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. His father's mind in its own state of disbelief.

"So you come to magic school, because we have such a large stock of it?" Leo asked.

"Actually I was looking for Mel." Wyatt answered. "I know she's a virgin." Because he would kill any guy that even attempted to get that close to his baby sister.

"I can't believe I'm a part of this conversation." Leo said.

"Me either." Chris said in agreeance.

"I take it you want me to pull Melinda out of class." Leo anticipated, not really believing he was condoning this, but knowing that just like his boys, his daughter also took after his mother.

And she if she found out, that her father stopped her from helping, he would be hearing about it later.

Wyatt shuffled on his feet. "Only for a moment. The potion only needs a few drops."

Leo sighed, shaking his head, before promising to be back in a moment with Melinda.

"Does Parker know who the incubus is?" Chris asked, as their father walked away.

"No." Wyatt answered. "In the vision she couldn't see his face."

"That will make killing him difficult." Chris said.

Incubi were like Succubi, you wouldn't know what one was until it was too late. Unless you were part of their kin. Perhaps he should have Bianca... his thoughts were interrupted.

"Parker hasn't left Jenna alone all day. Or at least out of her sight." Wyatt explained.

Having spoken to Parker not long ago, when he started gathering everything he would need for the vanquishing potion.

"Does she have any idea who it could be – a crush, boyfriend?" Chris questioned. "Maybe someone a little too interested in Jenna? A new face?"

Wyatt shook his head. "None." Wyatt had asked Parker all these same questions. "Parker's starting to think it may be random, wrong place, wrong time."

"No." Chris shook his head. "Incubi are discreet. Smart. And extremely selective when it comes to their meals. This isn't random." He said decisively. "Whoever the incubus is, I imagine has been watching Jenna for a while. Probably even someone Jenna knows. Even if only through association."

Remembering what Bianca had told him, of how she used to select her meals. Careful not to go too long between feeding's so that she wouldn't accidentally end up killing someone.

"He must have missed a meal." Chris mused.

"What makes you say that?" Wyatt asked.

"Because he kills her." Chris looked to his brother. "Incubi are controlled - carefully controlled. They can feed without killing, without drawing attention or leaving a body. But with Jenna he drains her. Something that only happens when they lose control, when they're hungry. Either that or Jenna angers him somehow."

He would have to call Bianca. Bianca would be able to sense who the Incubus was and would have no problem tailing Jenna, without Parker realizing she was there. His family hunting down an incubus, not being the best time to reveal that his girlfriend was part succubus.

"Hey!" They heard their sister call out, catching their attention. "Dad said you needed me." She looked at Chris. "Don't you have work?"

Chris sighed. Was he not allowed to take a day off every now and then?

"We need a couple drops of your blood." Wyatt told his sister.

"My blood?" Melinda was confused. "Why?"

"Because the vanquishing potion calls for the blood of a virgin, which we all know you are." Wyatt answered her bluntly, causing his sister to blush fire-engine red.

"Smooth, Wy." Chris snickered, before addressing his sister. "Mel, it isn't anything to be ashamed of, in fact as your brother I am proud to know that you are still-"

"Alright, enough!" Mel cut her brother off. "You can have my blood, but please stop talking."

Chris and Wyatt smiled.

Wyatt then groaning when he heard his charge call out to him.

"Wy?" Mel asked concerned.

"I'm fine." He assured his sister, sharing a look with his brother.

"Go." Chris said. "I'll finish the potion."

Wyatt nodded, concentrating and following what his father had said about focusing and reaching out for the connection to his charge. Feeling a tiny spark when he was sure he found it and then orbing away.

Melinda standing in the hallway confused, before turning to her brother, a questioning and awaiting look on her face.

"Wyatt has his first charge." Chris explained, to Melinda's shock. "Now let's go make this potion and then get you back to class."

Grabbing his sister's hand, before orbing them both to the manor. Making quick work of the potion, before orbing Melinda back to Magic School and sending a message to Bianca to meet him.

HTNG

Amanda was running. Hearing the angry shouts of the store owner behind her as he chased her. Her bag bouncing off her back with every hurried step she took. The strap that was slung over her shoulder, clenched tightly in her hand. Turning down a deserted alley, that was separated in two by a large brick wall and not bothering to slow down as she approached the wall, instead running straight through it. Like it wasn't even there. And collapsing when she reached the other side, out of breath. Straining her ears to hear the footsteps of the shop owner that had been chasing her. Hearing his baffled and angry curses, as he realized he had lost her.

She breathed. Relaxing. Pulling her bag off her shoulder and studying the take she had just made. $785. Not bad she thought. It being an easy steal when all she had to do was reach into the locked register with her hand and pull out all the cash she could ever need. The silver necklace she had taken as well, just being a bonus.

It reminded her of her mum.

The guilt for what she had just done, what she had been doing for weeks now, flowing over her when she thought about how disappointed her mother would be in her, if she knew what she was doing. Guilt that soon turned into anger when she remembered why her mother was no longer with her and why it was she now all alone.

Her mother had left her alone. Not by choice, Amanda knew this. She hadn't wanted to be killed by some lowlife, looking to make some extra cash and had gunned her mother down, when she wouldn't coöperate. But still, Amanda couldn't shake the anger that she felt, all the same. Slipping the necklace around her neck, before standing and making her way home to the apartment that she had begun squatting in two weeks ago.

Her mother had arranged for Amanda to live with family friends in case of her sudden death, but she couldn't do it. Couldn't stand being around a happy family. Especially one that didn't know the truth about what her and her mother were.

They were witches.

It was why Amanda could walk through solid walls, or pass her hand through a locked register, or glass case. She was gifted. It was what her mother used to say. Gifted with a power that carried a heavy responsibility, one that Amanda had never abused before her mother died.

But one now that she didn't have much of a choice about. Not if she wanted to eat.

Not even reaching the end of the alley before a strange sound met her ears, her eyes going wide as bright blue and white lights filled the air in front of her. Lights that unbelievably formed into the shape of a tall, blond-haired man, who looked no older than twenty-five.

Amanda jumped back.

"Wow, it worked." The stranger smiled to himself.

Amanda's eyes looking around for an exit. Her feet slowly backing up towards the brick wall she had first ran through.

That was when the stranger's eyes turned to her. "Hi, I'm Wyatt." He introduced politely. "I"m your-" But Amanda didn't stick around to find out what he was, turning around and running straight through the brick wall, only to come to a stop, when the blond-haired man Wyatt, was standing there waiting for her.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He told her, his hands held up defensively. "I'm here to help you. I'm your whitelighter."

"My what-lighter?" Amanda asked incredulously, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Your whitelighter." Wyatt corrected her. "It's a guardian angel of sorts for good witches." Amanda froze when she heard the word.

"I-I'm not a witch." She stuttered out.

Her mother having taught her how important it was to keep her secret.

"You are. We both are, see." Wyatt flicked his wrist, raising his hand, the necklace around Amanda's neck beginning to float upwards.

Amanda using her hand to quickly to stop it.

"Hey!" She shouted at him, backing up.

"No, wait please, I really am here to help." Something in his tone, making Amanda stop. "Thank you." He smiled. "Can I know your name?"

"Amanda." She said shortly. "And I don't need your help. I'm fine. So whoever brought you here was wrong."

She turned.

"You brought me here." She turned back to him confused. "I heard your call for me."

Amanda looked at him like he was crazy.

"Listen buddy, I never called for you. I don't even know you and up until fifty seconds ago I never even knew bright-lighters or whatever the hell you are, even existed." Amanda told him. "So just leave me alone."

She walked away. Stopping yet again, when Wyatt orbed in front of her.

It was really becoming annoying.

"I can't." He said. "Not until I help you."

"I don't need any help." Amanda again refused.

"Maybe you don't think you do. But a part of you has been calling out to me and I won't leave until I've helped that part." Wyatt said determined.

Amanda huffed. "And just what part of me needs help, then?" She asked.

"I don't know." Wyatt answered honestly.

Not having expected his first charge to be a young fifteen year old looking girl, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Not to mention an attitude, or a shoplifting problem it would seem. Having caught a glance at the shop owner she had been running from.

"Maybe it's your inner witch that needs my help." He mused. "Maybe she feels guilty about the stolen money in your bag. Money I'm guessing you used your power of molecular manipulation to steal." He guessed.

It was how she was able to walk through a solid wall.

Amanda's hand tightening around the strap of her bag.

"Look, I don't know you. I don't want to know you and I don't need your help. So you need to leave me alone. Understood." Amanda said, now angry.

How dare he judge me. Who the hell does he think he is?

She turned away.

"No wait, I'm sorry." Wyatt quickly apologized.

He didn't mean to anger and offend his charge. Chastising himself for not being very good at this.

"Just leave me alone." Amanda shouted at him, without turning around.

"I will, I promise." Wyatt said, orbing in front of her again. He couldn't and wouldn't force his help on someone who didn't want it. "If it's what you want than I'll leave and you won't have to see me again."

Good, Amanda thought.

"But, if you get in trouble. Or are hurt." He wasn't going to leave her completely alone. "Then call my name. Wyatt. I'll hear you, no matter where you are and I promise to come help you."

"Thanks for the offer. But I'm fine and I'll continue to be fine without any help from you." And with that she ran.

Disappearing through the brick wall for a third time, Wyatt letting her go and feeling as if he had failed.

I wonder if dad or Aunt Paige, ever failed at this, he wondered. Before orbing back to the manor to see how the hunt for Parker's demon was going.

HTNG

"Oh, in case I forget, I have a study group tonight at the library so I'll be late back to the dorm." Jenna said, as she and Parker ate a late lunch.

Both girls only having one final class for the day. A class that Parker will be skipping, just as she had her previous class.

"I thought you guys usually met up on a Friday?" Parker asked, knowing that Jenna only had one study group and that they did normally only meet up on Friday's. "And what happened to going out with everyone else?"

Jenna shrugged. "Eric can't this week, so we moved it to today and I'm sorry about tonight, but you know how important this study group is for me."

Parker nodded. But not able to shake the feeling that Jenna wasn't being entirely truthful with her. A warning going off in Parker's head, to stick close to Jenna tonight. Not that she wouldn't have anyway, but her gut was telling her that whoever and whenever it was that Jenna was going to get attacked, it would be tonight. And it would be when Jenna is 'supposedly' studying.

"Who. Is. That?" Jenna then asked, pulling Parker from her thoughts. Her gaze locked on someone behind her. "And why have I never noticed him before. He's absolutely yummy." She licked her lips.

Parker laughing at her friend and turning to see who it was she was looking at and being surprised when she recognized him.

"Chris?" She called out to her cousin.

Having a pretty good idea of why he was here.

"You know him?" Jenna asked her stunned and a little jealous. "Lucky bitch."

Parker gagged. "Okay, ew, Jen, he's my cousin." She laughed.

"Really." Jenna smiled. "Is he single?"

Parker shook her head. "From what I've been told recently, no."

The topic of Chris's mystery girlfriend had been a highly debated subject in her family as of late and looking at her cousin now she could see and feel the only emotion she could ever sense from another person – love. Her cousin was in love. Her mother's empathy, mixing with her father's cupid blood, so that – unlike Prue who could feel everything, she and Peyton could sense when others around them were in love. Real love. Not lust. And wondered why, if Chris had been seeing this girl for two years, why she had never sensed it before.

"Hey Bumblebee." Chris greeted her, using her childhood nickname.

"Hey Peanut." She shot back, earning a half-hearted glare. "What are you doing here? Didn't you already graduate or are they making you repeat a year?" Parker jested.

"Funny." Chris told her. "And can't I simply come to pay my little cousin a visit." He smiled innocently.

Too innocently.

"Hmm, let me think about that." She paused. "No."

Chris laughed. "Fair enough." He turned to Jenna. "Sorry for being rude. I'm Chris." He introduced himself.

"Jenna." She smiled, her eyes trailing over him like he was a piece of meat.

He may even be hotter, than Professor Carrol.

"Hope you don't mind, but can I steal my cousin for a moment." Chris asked, the lust that Jenna was giving off distracting. "Family drama, you know how it goes." He lied.

"Sure, I was just going to get some ice cream. You want?" Jenna asked the both of them.

"I'm good, but thank you." Chris declined.

"You know what I like." Parker said, waiting until Jenna was out of earshot. "Please tell me you have the potion?" She pleaded.

Chris smiled. "Yes." He pulled it from his pocket, handing it to her discreetly. He had made three vials. "Any luck with identifying the incubus?"

Parker sighed, slipping the potions into her purse. "No. But she has a study group tonight. Only it's normally Friday that they meet and I can't shake this feeling that she's lying to me."

"You think she's meeting up with someone else?" Chris asked, trusting his cousin's instincts.

Parker nodded. "And that whoever it is has to be the incubus." She shared her suspicion. "So where's Wyatt, last I heard, Melinda had filled him in and he was taking care of the potion. Not to mention aren't you supposed to be at work?"

It was why she hadn't called him in the first place.

Chris sighed. "You know everyone keeps asking me that today, am I not allowed to take a day off?"

"You are. It's just unusual for you." Parker conceded. "So again, where's Wyatt?"

This time Chris chuckled. "He received his first charge."

"Really?" Parker was shocked. Chris nodded. "Wow, I wonder if they're a witch or a future whitelighter?" She mused.

Feeling happy for her eldest cousin, about the new destiny, new calling, that he had. She knew he would be great at it, he just needed time and to believe in himself that he could do it.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything from him since he went to help her." Chris said, seeing out of the corner of his eye, Jenna, who was making her way back over. "Anyway I just came to give you the potion." He stood. "And to tell you to be careful and call if you need any help."

"I will. And thanks." Chris smiled.

"What is family for." He began to turn away. "Oh and don't forget, whatever you do don't let him touch you." She knew he was talking about the incubus. "If you do you'll find yourself doing anything to please him." Parker nodded, Wyatt had told her much the same, when she had spoken to him earlier. "Stay safe."

"You too." She called out to him, just as Jenna sat back down.

"So... family drama?" Jenna asked, handing her a small fruit sundae.

Parker shrugged. "Nothing major. And I think Chris was bored more than anything else." She lied.

"It's a such shame he had to leave." Jenna sighed, her eyes slightly glazing over. "I'm sure I could have found a way to cheer his day up."

"Okay, ew." Parker cringed. "I do not need or want to hear your pervy thoughts about my cousin."

"I just can't seem to help myself, your cousin is deliciously fine." Jenna licked her lips again.

"And completely taken." Parker reminded her.

"Are they serious?" Jenna asked, earning an 'are you serious' look from Parker. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

Parker rolled her eyes. "I should hope so, but for the record Chris and his girlfriend have apparently been together for two years."

"Apparently?" Jenna asked confused.

"We only just found out he had a girlfriend. He's been keeping her a secret." Parker said, standing. "Come on, we both have class soon."

The two girls left. Unaware that they were being watched.

"Anything?" Chris asked Bianca.

She had been following Jenna and Parker since Chris had called her, after watching Sinners burn to the ground, but so far had yet to sense anything from the one that Chris and his family were looking for.

"Nothing. But whoever he is, he's been busy." Bianca told Chris. "I've picked up a few faint traces of his scent on at least two dozen students. Not all female."

They made sure to stay out of sight as they watched Parker and Jenna. The two girls separating, Jenna walking off to her own class while Parker seemingly went to her own, before the long haired brunette, turned around. Her footsteps shadowing her friend.

Bianca admired the dedication.

"I'd also, if I had guess, say that whoever we are looking for is a teacher." Incubi liked positions of power.

"A teacher?" Chris asked. "Not a student?"

"Incubi like positions of power. Makes the seduction easier." Bianca explained. "Not to mention the sexy, forbidden teacher is a lot more appealing than just another random college student."

"Hmm... and what about Succubi, what do they prefer?" Chris crooned, his breath caressing her neck.

Bianca smiled. "We like the chase."

"Really..." His lips replaced his breath. "Cause I seem to remember it was me chasing you."

She pushed him away. "We also don't mind the taste of the forbidden, which the son of a Charmed One is." She smirked. "Luckily for you, I was never much one for following the rules of others."

"Luckily for you, I'm persistent." Chris corrected her.

Bianca rolled her eyes. Turning her trained eye back to Jenna in class and keeping her senses open for anything suspicious.

"Are you getting anything from her?" Bianca asked Chris. "A name or anything from her thoughts."

He shook his head. "Nothing at the moment, she's focused on class." Purposely not mentioning anything about what he had picked up from Jenna earlier at the table. "But if you're right about the Incubus being a teacher, then it would explain why she lied about her study group tonight and why Parker has no idea." He mused. "She wouldn't want anyone to know. Or even more likely, he, wouldn't want anyone to know."

Bianca shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever understand humans. Always so ruled by their emotions, particularly lust."

"So said, the Succubus." Chris chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. "At least I have an excuse. I feed off sex, off lust, a part of me needs it to survive. What's their excuse?" She gestured to all the humans carelessly walking around.

"Loneliness." Chris answered. "Most of the time it's because they want to feel a connection with someone. Anyone. Even if it's only fleetingly." He paused. "It's also because they're horny."

Bianca laughed. The sound warming Chris's heart.

"So how do you think your family will react, when they learn what I am – a trained assassin that feeds off sex?" Bianca questioned him.

He sighed. "I don't know." He just knew that it wouldn't be good.

Although Wyatt would probably be jealous, about his very active sex life. That is if he could look past what Bianca was.

"And when they learn that you're now immortal, thanks to me, what then?" Bianca continued.

Her families Phoenix bloodline holding the gift of immortality. Something that was bestowed upon them when her ancestors were reborn in the fires of Salem and something that could only be ended by that same fire. Her heart needing to be pierced by a silver athame, dipped in the ashes from those who had burned that day. Or for someone to kill Chris, her mate. A Phoenix's only weakness being their mate. Their mate who inherits a Phoenix's immortality when they consummate their bond, but still retains all the weaknesses they had before.

It was why Bianca felt blessed to have Chris as her mate, because she knew that he could take care of himself. Knew he wasn't so easy to kill.

"I don't know." Chris answered again. "I wish I did. I wish that they would see you and our relationship as something positive. Something good..." he trailed off.

"But they won't." Bianca finished. "They can't. Just like my family couldn't."

Chris wrapped his arms around her. "It doesn't matter what they think. It won't change anything." He assured her. "Besides, there's always hope."

Chris hoped that his family would come around in time.

Bianca smiled at his optimism. "Right. There's always hope." She kissed him.

The two of them staying hidden together, as they watched and kept a look out for Jenna and the still unidentified Incubus. The deadly assassin and powerful witch, both oblivious to the fact that they were also being watched.

The impeccably dressed figure, being hidden to all eyes, including the young and not yet known to them, important couple that he had been sent to watch over.

It was almost time.

Time for them, time for him, to take his rightful place in the world. Time for him to embrace his true destiny.

Macon watching with a smile, as the hidden couple kissed, before the one he knew was named Chris orbed away. Macon sensing that he had orbed back to his family home. His family who had no idea about their son's rightful destiny. But who would find out soon.

"Do not worry my Queen." Macon said gently, having overheard every word passed between the couple. He knew what they were afraid of. "Everything is as it should be and soon, you will have no need to be afraid."

And with that the stranger disappeared.

HTNG

"You didn't fail, son." Leo assured Wyatt.

Wyatt who had returned deflated and disappointed, after his first run in with his charge. A charge that Wyatt described as lost and angry. As well as a little frightened. And a charge that Wyatt had let go, despite a voice inside of him that had said not to.

"You can't help someone who doesn't want help." He told his son. "And you did the right thing by letting her go, because whether she realizes it yet or not, you showed your faith in her. Your trust. You also didn't leave her completely alone, you explained to her how to contact you if she ever needs help. I'm proud of you."

Wyatt frowned. He didn't think he had done anything for his father to proud over.

"She just looked so lost. Broken." Wyatt now saw as he looked back on their encounter. "I just wish there was something I could have done."

"You did the best you could son. And trust me when I say you aren't the first whitelighter to receive an unwelcoming charge." Leo could recall several of his own.

"Leo's right, honey." Wyatt turned around to see his Aunt Paige standing in the doorway to Leo's office.

He had come here after finding the manor empty, with evidence left by Chris of the recent potion he had made and sensing that his brother was with Parker, he came to Magic School to talk to his father about his charge.

"Not all charges want our help. Some we have to let go and wait, until fate brings us back to them." Paige said. "You will help this girl Wyatt, it just may not be today."

Wyatt sighed. "So what your saying is that I should be proud of my efforts and to not look at today as a failure, but rather a first step."

Leo and Paige smiled.

"Exactly." Paige told her nephew.

"I don't know if I can do that, but I am feeling thankful that the ringing in my head stopped." Paige and Leo laughed.

"Oh my God, I know how you feel, when I first heard it, I thought my head was going to explode." Paige said.

"Not to mention a pretty heated argument with the Elders, about not wanting to embrace your whitelighter side." Leo teased.

Paige rolled her eyes. "I already had a destiny, I didn't see why I needed a new one." She said. "And well I hate to break it to you Leo, but the management kinda sucks and the hours are lousy."

Wyatt laughed. His mother was never shy about voicing her displeasure about the Elders, but it always made him laugh when his Aunt Paige did. Especially because technically she worked for them.

His talk with his father and his aunt, making Wyatt feel a little better, although he couldn't stop himself from reaching out with the connection that he had with his charge just to make sure she was okay. That she was alive. She was. Hugging his Aunt Paige and wishing both her and his father goodbye, when he heard Chris calling for him. Instantly orbing back to the manor, leaving Leo and Paige alone in his office.

"So there's been a lot of talk amongst the Elders recently." Paige started. "Talk that I specifically seem to be kept out of, do you know anything?" She asked.

Leo's eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "No." He confessed.

Ever since he chose to clip his wings, after Gideon's betrayal, the men and women that he had once called his friends, had shut him out. Feeling betrayed by Leo's choice to leave them, in favor of his family. The only Elder that Leo still regularly spoke to being Sandra.

"Do you have any idea what it may be about?" Leo asked.

Paige sighed. "None. I asked around with some of the other whitelighter's but they either know nothing, or have been told not to share. Something I confess, I don't know how to feel about."

Wondering if she should feel betrayed for seemingly being kept out of whatever it was that had the Elders talking or if she was simply being paranoid. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that it was something personal, something to do with her family.

"Just keep your ears open." Leo told her. "Whatever it is, the Elders will share when they are ready, or when they believe it is time."

With how stubborn his wife and her sisters have been in the past, this was probably just a minor way for Odin and the others to get back at them. A small way to show their superiority and power over those they see as beneath them.

Paige huffed. "I don't know if I would share that certain philosophy with your wife. You know she isn't big on waiting. Particularly when it comes to the Elders and what they may be keeping from us."

"That's why we are not going to say anything to her." Leo said. "At least not yet, anyway."

Paige stood. "Okay, but just so you know, if she finds out we kept this from her, I will, without blinking, throw you to the sharks and blame everything on you." She said with a smile.

Leo shook his head. "Understood Paige."

HTNG

The last few hours of daylight passing quickly for Parker, as she kept a very watchful eye over Jenna. Meeting the pixie like girl, after her class. She had gotten out late. The two girls then grabbing dinner at a small restaurant near the school's campus, before heading back to their rooms. Jenna checking her phone for the time and seeing that it was almost seven, decided to have a shower.

Being careful not to dress in anything that would give her away to Parker. She hated lying to her, but didn't want to get Nick into trouble. Nor did she think that Parker would understand, thinking that she was acting like a silly little school girl with a crush. She wasn't. She loved him and she knew that Nick loved her too.

Parker, when Jenna left to shower, looking for anything in her things, a number, a name, anything, that might give away who it was she was really meeting tonight. Completely forgetting to check Jenna's phone, until the sound of a new message captured her attention.

I'm waiting.

There was no name attached to the message. The number being blocked. The sound of footsteps approaching her door only giving her enough time to put the phone back where she had picked it up in her bag, before Jenna walked in dressed in a short plaid skirt and black henley.

"Wow, you look nice for a study group, trying to impress someone I don't know about?" Parker tried to pry.

Jenna rolled her eyes as she pulled on a pair of heeled boots. "Depending on how early we finish, we might go out for drinks after." She grabbed her bag. "Don't wait up."

Jenna left. Completely unaware of her best friend that was following her. Grabbing her phone and sending a message to Nick, that she was almost there. Making sure that there was no one around, before making her way through the English department to the classroom of Professor Nicholas Carrol.

Parker couldn't believe it.

Berating herself for not seeing it sooner. Jenna's nearly obsessive lust for their English Professor, being completely overlooked by Parker, dismissing it as nothing more than a silly crush. She never would have guessed that Jenna would be stupid enough to sleep with one of her teachers.

A teacher that Parker herself may have found attractive but never in a million years would have allowed anything to happen with. But then again... if he's an incubus, Jenna may not know what she is doing. Making her footsteps as quiet as possible, gripping one of the three potion vials that Chris had given her in her hand, and slowly pushing the door to the classroom open.

But it didn't move. It was locked.

"Damn it." She looked around, making sure the coast was clear, before beaming herself inside, crouched behind the last row of chairs.

Hoping that the two bodies inside were too distracted with each other to notice a bright pink light. The sound of lust filled moans, being the first thing that reached her ears. Her eyes peaking over the chair she was crouched behind, to see Jenna and who she now could see was clearly Professor Carrol, locked in a passionate embrace. Jenna's legs wrapped around his waist. His hand underneath her skirt. The couple breaking away for air, Professor's Carrol's lips moving to Jenna's neck. His hands sliding up her waist as he began to remove her shirt.

That was when Parker made her presence known.

"Hey!" She stood, calling out.

Jenna freezing when the heard the sound of her best friends voice. "Parker!"

She instantly pulled away, trying to cover herself.

"Ah, Miss Halliwell." Professor Carrol turned around. "I was wondering when and if you would ever discover me." He smiled, not feeling at all threatened.

"Then maybe you should have thought twice about making my best friend your next sex doll." Parker said, making her towards the front of the classroom.

He just chuckled. "And you should have thought twice about coming after me alone." He pulled the half-naked girl from behind him, in front of him.

His hand choked around her throat, making her scream.

"Now, drop that little surprise you have waiting in your hand and beautiful little Jenna here, won't get hurt." Parker didn't move. "Or maybe, we should have her pick up that letter opener over there and drive it into her own stomach." Professor Carrol spoke, his touch evoking in Jenna compliance.

Parker watching horrified, as a glazed over look appeared on Jenna's face, before the hand around her throat dropped and she reached for the letter opener.

"No, wait." She dropped the vial, the glass smashing against the floor.

Professor Carrol smiled. "Stop." He told Jenna, pulling her back towards him. "See how less messy things can be when you listen Miss Halliwell."

Parker didn't answer, currently loathing the fact that she didn't have an active power. And that she hadn't immediately called for Wyatt or Chris the moment she had discovered who the incubus was.

"What no reply." Professor Carrol asked. "Maybe this will make you more talkative." And with that Parker watched as his eyes glowed a piercing blue, pulling Jenna around to face him and watching hopelessly as her vision played out in front of her.

"No!" She screamed, reacting, running forward as Professor Carrol's lips pressed against Jenna's in a kiss.

A blue light, matching the color of his glowing eyes then passing from Jenna's mouth into his. Parker barely reaching him before she felt herself being flung across the other side of the room. The impact of her body with the wall, leaving her dazed and not being able to do anything as Jenna dropped hopelessly to the floor.

The sound of glass breaking, letting her know that the two other vials of the vanquishing potion in her bag, had shattered when she hit the wall.

"You know I must confess." Professor Carrol spoke as he stepped over the body of her best friend and towards her. "I've never indulged in witch before." He picked her up by her throat. Parker struggling uselessly to escape, but he was too strong. "But they do say that there is a first time for everything."

His mouth leaned in closer to hers, his eyes again blue, but before he could make contact, he groaned, dropping her. Parker looking up to see, as she caught her breath, that they were no longer alone.

"Now why don't you pick on someone a little more your size." A seductive voice spoke.

Parker's eyes just making out the toned form of a beautiful woman with pale skin and long dark hair. Dressed in tight leather pants, black boots and a low cut revealing top. Watching as Professor Carrol reached around and pulled a sharp knife from his back, gripping it in her hands.

"I don't like uninvited guests." He said, eyeing Bianca up and down, his senses immediately picking up what she is. "Succubus." He spat.

Bianca smiled. Parker watching as her eyes glowed blue for a moment, before returning to normal.

"Not completely, but half way right." Bianca said.

She had lost Parker and Jenna for a moment, when she had felt like she was being watched, only to find nothing when she had turned her head to look.

"May I ask why you interrupted me." The frustrated incubus asked.

They may be considered the same kin, but Incubi and Succubi, were notoriously, not fond of the other.

"You were feeding off my mate's cousin. Something that I can't let happen." Bianca said, her words confusing Parker, who was still on the ground watching with wide eyes as the Incubus and Succubus faced off.

"Mate?" Professor Carrol laughed. "We do not have mates." He said, before throwing quicker than Parker could believe, the knife towards the unflinching woman in front of him.

Bianca caught it easily, taking both the incubus and Parker by surprise.

"No, we don't." She said, playing with the knife she had just caught. "But Phoenix's do." Professor Carrol's eyes went wide.

The term Phoenix having more meaning to him than it did to Parker. Parker who watched, unable to look away, as the beautiful woman shimmered, quicker than Parker thought was possible. Directly in front of Professor Carrol, grabbing him by his jacket and pulling his lips to hers. Parker watching unbelievably as the woman's eyes glowed the same blue she had seen just moments before on Professor Carrol.

His body dropping to the ground moments later, pale, tinged grey, his eyes white and the same twisted smile that Parker had seen in her vision.

That was when she remembered Jenna.

"Jenna!" She called her friends name, scrambling to her side.

There wasn't a twisted smile on her face, but she was cold, pale and her heartbeat was weak.

"Wyatt! Chris!" She called, completely ignoring the other person in the room.

"Parker..." Bianca tried to talk to the frantic girl but she didn't get far, before the sounds of orbed filled the air.

Debating whether she should leave or not, but she couldn't. Not when she was the only one who could heal Parker's friend.

Guess I'll be meeting the family, a little sooner than I thought.

"Park, what's the..." Wyatt began to ask, until he saw Jenna's body on the ground. "What happened?" He instantly asked, kneeling beside Jenna and trying to heal her.

Parker hurriedly explaining about Jenna meeting up with Professor Carrol and everything that had then happened, while Chris went to stand beside Bianca.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Always." She said.

Chris looked back to Jenna. "Did he?" He asked.

Bianca nodded. "It's why I stayed." Chris understood.

Only Bianca would be able to heal Jenna.

"Why isn't it working?" Parker asked, her eyes filled with tears.

"Because you don't have the power to help her." Bianca said, taking a cautious step forward.

Wyatt then turning away from where he was trying to heal Jenna, to notice the strange woman that his brother was standing beside.

His eyes narrowed. Parker had said she was a Succubus.

"Wyatt don't, she can help. She's the only one who can." Chris said, moving so that he was standing in front of her, having heard what his brother was about to do.

"Chris she's-" Wyatt started.

"I know what she is." Chris said, taking a moment before he continued. "She's also my girlfriend."

Wyatt froze. As did Parker. Neither of them able to believe what Chris had just said. Wyatt being the first to recover.

"She's a demon."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Actually I'm a witch if you really care to know."

Wyatt clenched his fist. He couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe that his brother was dating such filth.

"Is this why you were hiding her for two years?" He asked his brother. "Because she's nothing more than a disgusting-"

Chris cut him off. "Don't. Don't you dare call her that."

"She's a demon Chris, what else do you want me to call her." Wyatt was practically speechless.

"How about her name. Bianca. And she's not a demon Wyatt, she's a hybrid, just like us." Chris explained.

"Like us." Wyatt laughed hysterically. "We don't kill people, Chris. We don't feed from them, either."

"Neither does she." Chris shot back.

She feeds from me, he thought.

Parker watching her cousins, still too stunned to have her own opinion at the moment on Chris's apparent demon girlfriend. His girlfriend who was now kneeling over Jenna.

"She's running out of time." Parker heard her say, before watching as she lowered her face to Jenna's, their lips touching.

"Hey!" Wyatt called out, just now noticing that Bianca had moved.

But before Wyatt could fling her away from both Jenna and Parker, Chris stopped him.

"Wyatt, wait." Chris pleaded. "She's saving her. Watch."

Wyatt and Parker not being able to do anything else, as Bianca's eyes again glowed blue, but this time instead of the blue light passing from Jenna to Bianca, it passed from Bianca to Jenna. Bianca breathing the Chi, the life force, she had taken from the incubus into Jenna. It only being moments later when she opened her eyes. Bianca then pulling away.

"Jenna?" Parker asked hopeful.

"Parker?" Jenna coughed. "W-what happened?" She couldn't quite remember.

Parker feeling relieved that her friend was okay and throwing her arms around her.

"I should get rid of the body." Bianca said, standing beside Chris again.

He nodded. "And I need take care of..." He looked at Wyatt, who just shook his head and looked away. He sighed. "Guess it's time to face the music."

Bianca took his hand. "It'll be okay and I'll understand if you-" Chris cut her off by pushing his lips against hers.

Wyatt not able to stop himself from watching the passionate display between his brother and his no-longer-a-mystery girlfriend. The two breaking apart after a moment, his brother resting his forehead against hers.

"I'll see you later." he promised.

He knew he would have to face his family first. Knew it wouldn't go well. And knew no matter what that he wouldn't be giving Bianca up. He couldn't.

"Do you want me to..." Chris knew what she was asking.

"No." He shook his head. "It'll be better, if it's just me."

Bianca nodded. Giving him a final kiss, before walking over to the body and shimmering away.

"We should get her home." Chris then spoke to Wyatt and Parker.

Parker who still had her arms wrapped around a confused and exhausted Jenna. Jenna who had no memory of what had just happened. The last thing she could remember being meeting up with Professor Carrol.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you Parker." Jenna apologized. "I... I thought he really liked me."

Parker pulled her into anther hug. "It's okay. And you're okay, that's all that matters." She stood, pulling Jenna to her feet. "Let's get you back to the room."

Jenna nodded. Wyatt and Chris remaining silent, as they watched the two girls leave.

"Wy-" Chris tried to start, but his older brother simply orbed away.

He sighed. He had watched as Bianca's family left her, when they had found out she was mated to not only a witch, but a Halliwell. His fears of how his own family would react, being why they had kept their relationship a secret for so long. Sensing that his brother had orbed straight to the manor and following him there.

"So I found out why Chris has been hiding his girlfriend." He heard Wyatt announce as he orbed into the manor.

Finding his older brother, his parents and his little sister all present, as Wyatt continued his tirade.

"She's a demon." he heard Wyatt spat.

Piper and Leo's eyes widening at the revelation. The same thought running through their mind. Melinda looking at her brother, like she couldn't believe it. She couldn't. Not when she knew, not when they all knew how careful, cautious and at times damn near obsessed with killing demons, her older brother was.

"A Succubus. And she was there tonight when Jenna was almost killed." Wyatt continued.

"She was there to help, Wyatt." Chris said fiercely, earning everyone's attention. "And in case you forgot, she saved Jenna's life."

Wyatt just scoffed, shaking his head. "Right."

Chris hardened his jaw, his eyes narrowing.

"Okay." Piper quickly intervened, seeing the look on both her sons faces. "I think everyone needs to take a breath and start from the start." She was doing her best to have an open mind herself, but if the words her eldest spoke were true, then she knew it could only mean one thing and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Leo having similar thoughts to his wife. Both of them knowing that it was always a possibility. Both of them knowing that it was what he wanted, but both secretly hoping that it would change. They knew how much their son that loved her, in his other life, how much he had risked, how much he had given up, when he had come back to save his brother, something that neither of their sons knew about.

But from the brief introduction that Piper and Leo had, had to their son's once fiancé, they were hoping that this time it would be different.

"Forget that." Melinda suddenly said. "I want to know if what Wyatt said is true." She turned to her brother. "Are you dating a demon? Is that why you've lied to us about for the past two years, because a part of you knows what you're doing is wrong and that we'll never approve?" She asked.

Was her normally overly cautious brother, really that stupid.

"I don't need your approval." Chris said. "And not that any of you care, but she isn't a demon."

Wyatt scoffed again."Oh I forgot, she's a hybrid." He said, making air quotes with his fingers.

"A hybrid?" Leo asked.

Chris sighed. "Her mother was witch. Her father an incubus." He explained, knowing that it didn't matter how he worded it, they were never going to give Bianca a chance.

"Who is she, Chris?" Piper asked, a feeling of unease, of dread building in her stomach.

"Bianca." Piper and Leo shared a look, their suspicions confirmed. "Her name's Bianca."

Silence filled the air. Piper not believing that the girl her baby boy was in love with, was the same girl, same assassin, that was once his fiancé, in another timeline. That same fiancé who had tried to drag him back to the future, against his will, powerless, and most certainly to his death.

Hearing Phoebe's voice in her head, when she thought about how it could be possible that they met up in this future and hearing her sister exclaim joyfully, that it was because they're soul mates.

"I see." Was all Piper could say.

Doing her best to not explode.

"Son, are you sure it's wise-" Leo started.

Chris interrupting him with laughter. "Oh please, don't start the whole, are you sure, she could be lying, she could be manipulating me argument."

"Well are you?" Wyatt asked. "She's a Succubus Chris, are you sure what you feel for her is real and that she isn't just using you. Playing you."

"Does it really matter to you. Any of you, either way?" Chris asked, looking to each member of his family. "If I told you that I loved her, that she loved me and that I knew unequivocally that it was real. That what we felt for each other was real, would any of you care. Would any of you believe it and accept her? Or even just give her a chance?" Chris waited.

The awkward and heavy weighed silence, giving Chris his answer.

"Then you now know why I lied." He continued. "Why I kept our relationship to myself, because I knew that none of you would accept her. None of you would try. The only thing that any of you care about is who her parents were and what she may have done in her past." He turned to Wyatt. "Which for the record, she hasn't lied to me about. I know about everything."

"And still you're with her?" Wyatt couldn't believe it.

His little brother was willingly dating a murderer.

"I love her." Chris said unashamed. "And those things that she did are her past, not her present and not her future."

Wyatt shook his head. "How blind are you Chris, she's a Succubus, she feeds off people, off sex..." A look of realization then flittered across Wyatt's face. "Oh my God, you've been letting her feed off of you, haven't you?" Wyatt was horrified.

As were his parents and his little sister.

"Chris is this true?" Piper asked.

Her and Leo had known about Bianca being an assassin, but that was all they knew. Chris, even after they had found out who he was, had been extremely tight lipped about the leather clad bounty hunter, Wyatt had sent back from the future, to retrieve his brother. Not once Chris mentioning that she was a hybrid, that she was part Succubus.

Chris didn't answer.

"Christopher Jaymes Halliwell, answer me!" Piper said sternly. "Is your brother correct and you've been letting this Succubus feed off of you?"

"So what if it is?" Chris finally replied.

"She could kill you." Piper all but yelled.

"No she couldn't." Chris disagreed strongly.

Bianca could never kill her mate. Not even when she had been hired to kill him and they had first met. The bonding between them only weak.

"Why?" Piper asked. "Because she loves you?" She said sarcastically.

Didn't her son know how this relationship, even if it was real, was going to end. Hadn't he heard about all of the heartbreak Phoebe went through with Cole.

"No, because I'm her mate." Chris said, confusing everyone in the room. "Bianca isn't only a Succubus, she's also a Phoenix." He offered as further explanation.

Leo's eyes went wide. "As in a descendant of Salem?" He asked his son.

He had heard about the Phoenix Witches, a powerful family of good witches who after being betrayed and burned in the witch trials at Salem. Were reborn from fire, seeking vengeance and then offering their highly trained skills to the highest bidder.

"One in the same." Chris said.

Leo shook his head amazed. The Phoenix witches were a very secretive group, the stories he had heard them, being just that stories. As were the rumors of them having mates.

"Ah, excuse me?" Melinda jumped in. "What or who is a Phoenix?"

"And what the hell does Bianca being one, have anything to do with you letting her feed off of you?" Wyatt added.

"It means that she could never hurt him." Leo said, recalling what he had heard. "If Chris is her mate, her other half, than there is no spell, no magic, in this world that could bring the two of them to hurt one another. Not even accidentally."

"Wait, other half?" Melinda asked. "You mean like soul mates?"

Leo nodded. "From what I've heard, it's extremely rare. Not very many being's have mates. A person who is absolutely their's, who is only meant for them and them alone. The Phoenix witches, being one of the only lineage's that does." He shook his head again. "I had thought it was just a rumor. Just a legend."

"It's not." Chris said.

The look in his father's eyes, making Chris believe that their might be a chance, that Bianca might be accepted – at least by one member of his family.

"So how do we break it?" Wyatt asked.

He was not going to leave his little brother tied to a demon for the rest of his life. He didn't care what his brother or his father said, it wasn't right. Wasn't natural.

"You don't." Leo told him, not missing the pained look in his youngest son's eyes at his brother's suggestion. "To do so would be to kill them both."

Piper's heart clenched.

"Not that I would ever let you try regardless, Wyatt. I love her. What about that can you not understand?" Chris looked to his brother.

"The part that my brother is bound to a demon perhaps." Wyatt said sardonically.

Chris all but growled. "For the last time she is not a demon."

"No she's an assassin." Piper spoke. Her son's head snapping to look at her.

How did she know that?

"Assassin?" Wyatt and Melinda asked at the same time.

Leo sighed. "Phoenix witches are an elite family of witches, who offer their services for a price."

Why hadn't he put together then, that the girl Wyatt had sent back to retrieve his little brother was a Phoenix?

Wyatt barked out a laugh. "Oh, so she not only feeds off people, but she gets paid to kill them aswell, perfect!"

"That's not who she is anymore." Chris defended, even knowing that it was pointless.

This would just be another mark against her, in their book. Another mark of why her and Chris shouldn't be together.

"Anymore being the key word there, bro." Melinda said.

Chris gave up. "You know what, I'm done." He told them. "This was a waste of time. None of you are ever going to accept her, or even try to and I'm done trying to convince you all otherwise." He turned to his brother. "I'll make sure all my stuff is gone by tomorrow." And with that he orbed away.

Leaving three very shocked Halliwells behind in the manor. The last words that Chris had spoken, making each of them nervous. None of them being able to shake the feeling that they might have just lost their son, their brother.

HTNG

"Are you sure it's the right time?"

"Are you sure it is necessary?" Two voices spoke after one another. "You know how stubborn the Halliwells are. How ungrateful. Why should we offer them our help, when in the past they have nearly always refused it?" Asked a somewhat grouchy voice.

"They have not always refused our help. They simply do no like being lied to or manipulated." A soft voice refuted. "They accepted Leo."

That had all the Elders gathered murmuring. Some still upset about losing Leo as one of their own, to his new family.

"Enough." A loud and clear voice rang out. "We have all felt the approach of something new. Something old that hasn't been around for centuries. Something that even those in the underworld are not blind to. We must all be ready. That includes the Charmed Ones and their children. Especially their children."

The soft voice from earlier sighed. "They will see our help, our guidance, as interference. Especially with so many whitelighter's in their family already. We will not be needed in their eyes and if we try to impose our help, our will, on them, it might prove costly in the long run."

"That is why we have selected carefully." The one named Odin spoke again. "The Halliwells will accept her guidance, will trust her and more than anything be thankful for having her back in their lives."

"Yes, but can she be trusted?" A voice asked, understanding of who Odin spoke of. "She's one of them after all, her loyalty will be to them and not to us."

"And as their whitelighter, that is how it should be." The soft voice from before spoke. "A charge should always be a whitelighter's first priority."

Murmurs again spreading throughout the chamber.

"Silence." The one known as Odin called. "It has already been decided."

The rest of the Elders bowing their heads, preparing to leave until they each heard the call as the Prophet of Avalon, began to speak for first time in over a millennium.

_"It is time. The last King is almost ready to take his place. To know of his destiny. His birthright. His Queen already by his side. It is time."_ The prophet's voice faded away, leaving everyone in the room in shock.

Could it be?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

**AN.** Sorry to have kept all my patient readers waiting for so long. This chapter took on a life of its own, getting longer and longer – it's still not done, becoming twenty pages, nearly twenty thousand words and as such I've decided to split it into two parts. I've also taken creative liberties with some of the history discussed.

* * *

**CHARMED: THE NEXT GENERATION**

"**The Rise of Avalon"**

**Chapter Four - Part 1.**

September 15th 2027

It had been over two weeks since the Prophet of Avalon's voice had been heard. The Elders still in a state of shock at what she had spoken, about the rising of Arthur's heir. An heir that had long been forgotten about, the myth of Avalon and Arthur's rule falling into legend – even among those who should know better. The name of the heir still remaining hidden, but that many believed the heir spoken about was the twice blessed, Wyatt Halliwell.

"This is pointless. We know who the heir is, it can be no one else and we should have brought him here and began his training, the moment the prophecy was spoken." A disgruntled Elder by the name of Borin said.

"It is not our place to train the heir." Another Elder than spoke.

"Nor do we know for certain that Wyatt Halliwell is the one who was spoken of." Finished another. "Excalibur is often surprising in who he chooses." He then mused, thinking back to when Arthur had been chosen by Excalibur.

The legendary sword surprising not just him, when he selected at the time, a lowly bastard to rise up and rule the great city.

"It does not matter either way." Sandra then addressed the room, when arguments had, again, started to break out over who Arthur's heir would be. "As Niall said, it is not our place to train the heir, nor is it us who decides who that heir shall be. We can only wait."

The Elders having no power over the heir, or the city, something that greatly displeased many in the room. Which was why they desperately wanted to find the heir and train them, as to impose some of their own will, their own guidance, on the heir. A course of action that turned Sandra's stomach.

It was no wonder Gideon had turned, or that Leo had decided to leave them, she thought. We are far from what we once were.

"In the meantime, I am sending the Halliwells their new whitelighter. Today." Odin announced, there having been much talk on the appointment over the last two weeks. Much debate. "I believe with the announcement of Avalon's Heir, that it is imperative for us to have someone close to the Halliwells. We were not the only ones to hear the Prophet's call, nor will we be the only ones to assume, that the heir spoken of is the twice blessed, Wyatt Halliwell."

A few selective demons, as well as powerful Seers and other magical beings, also being awarded the privilege of being able to hear the sacred words of Avalon's Prophet. With many, the Elders had already heard, concluding just as they had, that the heir spoken of was the foretold Twice Blessed. It was why there had been a rapid increase in demon attacks against the eldest Halliwell child. Those who were once too afraid to stand against him, now even more afraid of letting him ascend his throne.

"Yes. The heir must be protected." A consensus was reached by all but one.

Sandra shaking her head but staying quiet. She did not outright believe like the others, that Wyatt Halliwell was destined to be the new and final King of Avalon. The part of the prophecy that most intrigued her, while the others seemed to overlook it, being the Prophet's clear words of the last King, as well the mention of the heir's Queen. Having heard no mention of the twice blessed being in a relationship or close to any female other than his family.

Truth be told, the eldest Halliwell child seemed to have a problem with monogamy. And a short attention span when it came to women.

Sandra also knowing that Avalon would always exist, could not be destroyed, a fate that was tied to Excalibur and whomever the sword chose. The legendary city resting for decades, sometimes even centuries, between rulers. Rulers who were chosen for their heart's, Arthur had once said, while describing how the sword chose its new King.

A new King that Sandra believed that when chosen, would be the last Avalon would have, not because the city or its new ruler would fall. But because somehow a King would rise, that would never need to be replaced. The mention of the heir's Queen also making her think of the younger Halliwell brother, who if the rumors were to be believed was mated. _His Queen already by his side.._. were the Prophet's words, leaving Sandra to ponder if the heir spoken about was not the twice blessed as the others believed, but perhaps his younger brother?

HTNG

Something was coming.

Chris could feel it. A feeling that he had first felt two weeks ago and that had only continued to grow stronger as the days continued to pass. His dreams at night being plagued with images of a grand and majestic throne room. A room that he had seen once before the night of Prue's birthday, with the same soft, enchanting music he had heard that night, calling to him again even now. Only this time the room held something that it didn't the first time Chris had seen it. Something that called out to his entire being, a sword.

A beautiful and ancient looking sword, that Chris felt mesmerized by. The blade of which was covered in markings. Markings that appeared as old as the sword itself, shining like fire, as if they were burned into the metal of the blade. The tip of which was embedded in the stone floor, at the altar of the large black thrones. His hand, as if under a spell, reaching out to grasp the black leather handle of the long and deadly looking sword. With everything inside of him, screaming out that he needed to claim what was rightfully his, but he couldn't touch it. The sword, no matter how hard he tried, seeming to remain just outside of his reach.

Chris also not being able to shake off the feeling of familiarity the sword seemed to hold for him. Or the hollow ache that he now felt, from not being able to touch it. To wield it. Watching as the markings on the sword faded away and not sensing when he was no longer alone.

"It is time." A soft voice than spoke, pulling Chris' attention away from where the sword lay and turning around to see a beautiful woman with long stark white hair, in a blue dress, standing before him.

She was young, Chris could see, but her eyes were old. Very old.

"Who are you?" He asked, but she didn't answer, just smiled. "Where am I? Why do I keep returning to this place?" He continued, the questions that had been plaguing his mind for weeks, falling from his lips.

Still the unknown woman smiled. "Who I am doesn't matter. It is who you are, who you are destined to become, that is why you are here."

She walked towards him, his instincts telling him to not be afraid, that she didn't mean him any harm.

"What do you mean, who I am, who am I?" Chris asked, as her feet came to a stop directly in front of him.

"You are who we've been waiting for." She told him, placing a hand on his cheek. "And it is time for you to claim what it is rightfully yours. Now. Before it is stolen by those, who are not worthy." Her hand fell from his face.

"I don't understand." Chris admitted, nothing the young woman had said, making any sense to him.

"You will." She assured him. "But first you must trust yourself. Trust what it is you've been feeling, sensing. It will lead you to where you must go." She stepped back. "I'll be waiting for you, Christopher."

Were the last words he heard, before the room around him faded away, his eyes blinking open to the familiar sight of Bianca's, now his and Bianca's bedroom. He had been living here for the past two weeks, ever since his family discovered the truth about Bianca, a truth that as he expected, they couldn't look past. A part of him feeling guilty for walking away from his family like he had, but he didn't regret the decision. Feeling more angry at his family for not understanding or even trying to understand his relationship with Bianca.

A relationship that couldn't and that he wouldn't allow to be broken by anyone, not even his family. His family who was completely unaware that he had plans to propose to Bianca, just as soon as the custom ring he had ordered made was finished. A ring that he had spent months designing, wanting it to be perfect. Having searched specifically for a rare type of gemstone. A gemstone that he could trust no human jeweler with. Instead having the ring forged by his friends in the magical community. Friends whose skills with jewels, metals and stones, outmatched by far, that of any humans.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." He was then pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his favorite voice.

Turning his head to see Bianca, in nothing but a racy pair of black lingerie and a black silk kimono, as she exited the bathroom. His eyes eagerly taking in, her perfectly toned form.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." She said, before walking over to him and giving him a short kiss on his lips, as she sat down on the edge of their bed.

"What time is it?" Chris asked, the sun he could see shining outside the windows not giving him any indication to how late or early it was.

"Just after ten." Bianca answered. So still morning, Chris thought, grateful for the weekend off. "Was it the same room again?" She then asked, referring to his dream and what had woken him.

His dreams of late, not being of battles, but of an empty room that Chris had described as something from a time long since passed.

Chris nodded. "Only I wasn't alone this time. There was a woman there."

"A woman, hmm... should I be jealous?" Bianca teased, with a quirk of her eyebrow, causing Chris to roll his eyes.

But Bianca knew that despite being five years older than Chris, that there was no other woman for him and no reason for her to worry.

"Never. She spoke to me, told me that she had been waiting for me and that it was time for me to claim what is rightfully mine." He explained, telling Bianca how she had spoken of Chris coming to find her. "There was also a sword there, that I've never seen before, but felt as though I had. I felt drawn to it in a way that I can't really explain, but it felt as if... felt as if it was calling out to me. As if it was looking for me." He shook his head. "God, I know how crazy that sounds, even by our standards."

Bianca took his hand.

"It doesn't sound crazy." She assured him, trusting his instincts even when he seemed to doubt them. "Tell me, this woman that spoke to you, did you feel anything malicious from her or that she was lying to you, playing you?" She asked.

Chris taking a moment to recall the beautiful woman and the way he had felt around her. The trust that was there immediately upon seeing her and the feeling that he needed to listen to her, to heed her warning. Trusting both in her words and her intentions, that she meant him no harm.

"No." He then answered. "I don't know why or how, but I can trust her." And knew that he had to listen to what she had told him.

The acceptance of that very notion, making the pull he felt inside of him stronger.

Bianca nodded. "Okay then and this sword that you felt you had seen before, do you think maybe this is what you've been sensing lately?" She asked, believing that the objects sudden appearance in his dream must have some importance or significance, though what she didn't know. "That the woman and the sword are somehow connected not only to each other. But perhaps even to, who or what, has the underworld in such a panic lately?"

The two of them being acutely aware of the increase in demon attacks over the last two weeks. Attacks that seemed to focus on his older brother and attacks that no one seemed to know the cause of. The only bit of information that either Chris or Bianca had managed to find out through some of their low-level contacts, was that the underworld was afraid. Something had made them afraid. With only a few select demons, factions and powerful seers, it appeared, actually knowing what it was they were afraid of.

Could the sword be what has them in such an uproar, Chris wondered. Recalling, beneath the awe and wonder he had felt, the immense power that seemed to radiate from it.

"I think it's far too big of a coincidence for them not to be somehow connected or at least related somehow." Chris said, having nothing to support why he felt that way, except for something deep inside of him, that was telling him that it was the sword that many in the underworld was after.

The sword that he was sure was calling out to him, even now, and had started calling out to him, two weeks ago, just before all the attacks started. With the same instinct telling him that he needed to protect the sword, just as the mystery woman in his dream had done.

"Especially with the power I could feel emanating from that sword, it was... indescribable, Bi." He continued. "I've never felt power like that before and I don't know how the demons know about it, but I know they can't have it. I have to find it."

"_We_ have to find it." Bianca corrected. There being no way that she was letting Chris go off on his own, to find something that the entire underworld may possibly be after. "I assume you have a way or at least an idea, how to?" She prompted.

Chris nodded. "She told me to trust myself. Trust what it is that I've been feeling and that it would lead me to where I need to go. To her." He explained, letting his eyes close for a moment and focusing entirely on the pull he felt in his heart.

Embracing, not fighting this time, the feeling that had everything inside of him, now humming in absolute delight. Not allowing his body to physically follow the pull that was calling to him. But allowing his mind to drift and being surprised when he found himself standing amongst what appeared to be the ruins of a small village, overrun in brush and surrounded by a lush forest. Not seeing any immediate trace of a sword, or the beautiful woman in blue from his dream.

Chris pulled back.

"That was... not what I was expecting." He said, explaining to Bianca what he had seen and more importantly what he hadn't.

Bianca just grinned, looking excited. She loved a good adventure, a good hunt.

"You didn't expect it to be that easy did you, Chris?" She jested.

The two of them quickly getting dressed, in clothes that were appropriate for where Chris had seen them going. Bianca making sure to strap her ever-present Sai's to herself, before taking Chris' hand. The two of them then orbing away, completely unaware of the fact, they hadn't been alone.

"It is time." Macon then smiled as he uncloaked himself, his protective watch over the yet unknown Royal couple, still going by unnoticed.

The guardians of Avalon having been protecting and watching over their Royal charges, since the time of their births.

"Yes." A fellow guardian, named Myrcella said as she appeared next to Macon. Both the King and Queen each having their own Guardian. "Do you believe he will succeed?" She then asked, referring to the challenge that the young heir would face, before being allowed to embrace his destiny.

Macon smiled. "Undoubtedly." Before the two disappeared.

HTNG

"You know you're obsessing right?" Paige asked her oldest sister, as they approached the stall of the witch doctor, who Piper was hoping would have the last ingredient she needed. "And more than a little desperate." She added, after taking another look around at the demon market they found themselves in.

Piper having demanded Paige's help, after finally learning where the demon market could be found and how to get in. Piper needing Paige to orb her there. After the two of them had cloaked themselves, with Paige disguising her orbs as that of a darklighter's.

"Not now, Paige." Piper shook her head, ignoring her sister, focused on her task.

The last ingredient she needed being the ash from a witch, burned at Salem. Having tried all their usual herb and potion shops, but having no luck, not even at Magic School. The demon market, being Piper's last shot at finding what she believed she needed, to save her son.

There was no way she was going to let some sex demon, corrupt her baby boy. Especially not when she knew that this particular demon couldn't be trusted and would betray Chris at a moment's notice, if it meant saving her own skin.

"Yes now, Piper." Paige said, pulling her sister to a stop and over to what she hoped was a quiet corner, where they wouldn't be overheard. "Look I know you think you're doing all this to save Chris, but honey, you've already lost him. No." She held up her hand silencing her sister when she tried to speak. "You need to hear this. Chris loves her Piper and I know you hate it, hate what she is and hate the connection the two of them share."

"Supposedly share." Piper interjected.

Paige shook her head at her sister's stubbornness.

"But if you ever want to see Chris again. Ever want him to come home, then you need to let this vendetta you seem to have against her go, because Chris won't return until you do." Paige told her sister. "And if you and Wyatt try to follow through with your plan to vanquish her, then I can promise you, you'll lose him forever, is that what you want?"

She was trying to reason with her sister, knowing that Chris wouldn't just standby and let his mother and his brother, kill the woman he loved. No, he would stand between them, placing himself in front of the Phoenix to protect her. Something that Paige knew both from experience and research that wasn't needed. This Bianca, no matter what time Paige knew, was more than capable of defending herself. The thing that would stop her, Paige believed, being that she wouldn't want to hurt Chris' family, despite that same family trying to kill her.

"I won't lose him, Paige." Her sister answered stubbornly. "Not again. And especially not to some sleazy sex demon, who cares more about saving her own skin, than she does about Chris. Or have you forgotten that she was willing to drag him back, powerless and against his will, knowing full well the danger that he was returning to."

"No, I haven't forgotten." Paige huffed, frustrated at her sister. "But I also don't know the events that led to her coming back. Nor do we, despite what Chris told us, know what living in that future was really like, or what we would do to survive, or to keep the ones we love alive." She said strongly, hoping her sister would listen to her. Listen to reason and remember all the questionable decisions each of them had made, all in the name of someone we loved.

"Because that's what she believed, Piper." Paige then continued. "That she was saving him, not condemning him and in the end she gave her life for him." Although Paige was wandering now, if she had in fact died, knowing what she did now about Phoenix witches and more specifically Bianca's parentage.

And wondering even more about what that sacrifice, if she hadn't died, would have cost her, knowing what she knew about Wyatt in that future. The broken and pained look she had seen on Chris' face the days, weeks, following, telling Paige that it was bad. Very bad.

In the end, Paige imagined, that death would have been the preferred option for the Phoenix witch. Chris never going into too many details about what his brother was truly like as the emperor of all evil, but he had let slip that he was a bit of sadist. Enjoying inflicting pain on others, particularly those who had betrayed him and that he was creative.

Paige suppressed a shiver, before speaking the words she knew her sister didn't believe.

"She loved him, Piper. She loved him then and she loves him again now and not only that, but Chris wanted this Piper. He hoped for this, hoped that despite the changed future he fought and died for, that the two of them would still find each other. And they have." She then smiled. "Because their soul mates, Piper, no matter how much you hate it and the sooner you start accepting that, the sooner your son will come home."

Piper's silence, giving Paige hope of her own, that her sister was finally seeing sense, until she noticed the stubborn set of her sister's jaw.

"I can't accept that." Piper said and walking away before Paige could say anything else.

Must all Halliwell's be so stubborn, Paige thought, as the two of them then approached the small tent that belonged to the witch doctor that Piper had tracked down. The small man behind the stone counter than smiling a toothless smile in greeting. His smile falling from his face when Piper told him what she was looking for.

"Ash of a burned witch is rare." he said. "Ash of a burned witch from Salem, even more so and used for only one task. A task that even if I could help you, I wouldn't. For all who know of the Phoenix, know it is suicide to challenge them. I am sorry." He turned away.

Paige sighed. Thinking that this fool's errand of her sister's was over with.

"Alright, well thanks for your help, anyway." Paige said, turning around herself to leave, until the sound of something being blown up halted her steps.

Her head whipping around to see several shattered glass jars, courtesy of her sister.

"Not quite so fast." Piper said, not ready to give up yet. "I need that ash from Salem and either you're going to give me what I need, or you're going to give me the name of someone else who supplies it. What's it going to be?"

The witch doctor had a startled look on his face.

"Piper!" Paige hissed her sister's name. Her eyes looking worriedly around to see if they had attracted any unwanted attention. "Are you completely out of your mind? Have you forgotten where we are?" She demanded, just as the witch doctor began speaking.

"I-I am sorry, but as I said, I can not help you." He stuttered out. "No one can. The Phoenix are unforgiving, they are ruthless and if they find out someone is plotting against them, then they won't just kill you, they will kill everyone who helped you and everyone who you hold dear. So please, I beg of you, leave now." He pleaded.

"Not happening pal." Piper replied stubbornly. "Not until I get what I came for. Get what I need."

Paige had forgotten how unrelenting her sister could be.

"Piper, is this ridiculous, he already said..." Paige started, before they were interrupted.

"It is not the ash you need, Piper Halliwell." An exotic, seductive voice then spoke from behind them.

Piper and Paige turning in the direction where the voice came from, to see a beautiful woman with tanned skin and long dark hair, decorated with a golden head piece. Dressed demurely in brown robes. The witch doctor recognizing her instantly and dropping to his knees.

"Seer, forgive me, I did not know who they were." He immediately apologized.

"Seer?" Both Piper and Paige said at the same time.

So that was how, despite their glamours, the exotic woman knew who they were.

The seer smiled. "It is alright, Draego." She said, placing a hand under the witch doctor's chin and bringing him to his feet. "No harm will come to you. Not for this and not by the Phoenix or the Halliwells." She promised, gesturing for him to leave, before turning her attention to the witches whose arrival today she had foreseen.

"Hey lady, I don't care who you think you are-" Piper started.

"My name is Ishta and as I said Piper Halliwell, the ash is not what you need." The seer finished, watching as the two sisters shared a look, before each dropped the glamour, masking their true appearance. "For your sister is right, if you attempt to vanquish your son's mate, you will only ensure his desertion from you and your family. And although the Phoenix exiled their beloved Bianca, due to her relationship with your son, it does not mean they will not seek their vengeance for an attack against one of their own. An attack that with the ash or not, you will fail."

She could see that her words angered the oldest Halliwell.

"I think I can handle one demon." Piper said, feeling insulted at the Seer's words.

"A demon yes, but Bianca isn't a demon." Ishta smiled. "She's a hybrid. A powerful hybrid – half Phoenix, half succubus and stronger and more trained, than you could imagine. Besides, as I said, it is not the ash you need, to give you what you really seek."

Both sisters looked at her questionably then.

"And what is it I really seek?" Piper asked bitingly.

Just who was this demon, to tell her what it is she really wants.

"Answers." Ishta replied instantly. "You wish to know Bianca's true intentions towards your son, while the seed of your distrust of her, grows from a heartache that is not your own and a time that no longer exists." The sisters, again, shared a look. "You fight against it, but a part of you wishes to accept your son's bonded mate and you can, with this." She held up a small potion vile filled with a clear liquid.

It was a special summoning potion, that would allow Piper Halliwell to receive the answers she needed. Answers that would allow her to accept Bianca Blackwell as her sons mate. To look beyond _what_ she is and see her for _who_ she is.

"A potion? Just how is a potion supposed to give me answers?" Piper asked, her distrust of the Seer in front of her not hidden.

"By giving you the opportunity to ask that which you desperately wish to know." Ishta answered. "All you must do is burn a photo of your son and throw the potion on the ashes." She explained, having already blessed and spelled the potion herself.

"Why should I trust you?" Piper then asked. "Why should, we," She gestured with her head to her younger sister. "believe this is anything else but a trap, for whichever demon you serve?"

Ishta laughed. "Because if I meant you or any member of your family any harm, I assure you, you would already be dead and if I didn't already know you would accept my help, I would never have shown myself to you today."

Paige considered the Seer's words and that of her gift. A gift that she knew was stronger than that of her sister's and her niece's, own foresight.

"She has a point, Piper." She told her sister, earning a smile from the Seer. "Besides if it is a trap we can always kill her later." Paige added.

Not at all offending Ishta, as the Seer knew killing her would be an almost impossible task for the Charmed Ones. After all, it was hard to kill someone who can see every move you make, before you make it.

"Why are you helping us, me?" Piper pushed, not quite ready to drop her guard. "What's in it for you?"

Always the protector, Ishta inwardly smiled, admiring the eldest Halliwell's fire, her strength.

"My reasons are my own." The seer replied with a smile. "But to satisfy your need to know, let's just call it an act of good faith and a desire to not be considered among those who would oppose him. But rather an ally."

Her words confused both sister's, neither having any idea about their son's, about their nephew's, destiny. Ishta having seen the new King's reign and desiring nothing more than to escape her life of servitude to those in the underworld and to be free of the chains that confine her.

"An ally of who?" Paige asked.

"You will learn of who I speak in time." Ishta told them, placing the potion vile down on a nearby shelf. "Until we meet again." Were her final words before she departed, leaving the sisters alone in the tent.

Piper and Paige sharing identical looks of, did that really just happen and can we trust her, before Paige orbed them away. But not before Piper held the potion vile grasped tightly in her hand. Vowing silently, that if this was indeed a trap and the Seer was playing her, that it would be the last thing she ever did.

The two of them being left speechless, however, when they returned to the manor and the sight that was before them.

HTNG

The Manor was quiet.

Just as it always seemed to be nowadays. It being more than two weeks since they had discovered that Chris's mystery girlfriend was in fact a demon. A hybrid demon – part succubus, part Phoenix witch. And two weeks since any of them had heard from Chris since he angrily orbed away, with a promise to Wyatt that all his stuff would be moved out of their shared apartment by the next day and it had been.

Melinda sighed. She hated the quiet.

With the only time it wasn't quiet now, being when her mother and eldest brother were murmuring angrily, either to themselves or to each other, about how to get Chris back and away from the demon they believed was poisoning Chris against his family. Something that after calming down and talking to her father, Melinda didn't believe anymore. Her father having explained everything he knew about mates, something that she and Peyton had looked up further on their own at Magic School.

Not that they had found much information there either. With the only thing they could find that they didn't already know, being that mates were connected by a soul bond. A rare and unbreakable kind of bond, stronger even then the one that Chris shared with Wyatt and similar to the one that Priya and Prim shared. That connected two souls together as if they were one and that to break, just as her father had said, would be to kill them both. Neither half being able to survive without the other.

The topic of Chris' relationship with a hybrid demon, being highly talked about throughout the entire family. With some of the things mentioned confusing Melinda. Her mother, her aunts and her father, always seeming to refer to Chris' relationship as if it had happened before, something that Melinda couldn't understand. Parker and her mother, both then earning scathing glares from Piper and Wyatt, when they shared their views of how romantic and sweet they thought it was that Chris would live forever with the woman he loved. Parker's view, Wyatt dismissed, as being influenced by the fact that this Bianca had saved Parker's friend Jenna's life.

While Piper dismissed Phoebe's feeling's by reminding her of someone named Cole. A name that always cast a sad shadow over her aunts face and a name that neither Melinda or Peyton, or any of the kids had heard spoken before. Melinda then wisely keeping her own opinion on the touchy subject to herself. Knowing that there was enough tension in the house already, without herself adding to it, by saying that she agreed with her cousin and aunt.

Tension that was beginning to drive the teenager slowly insane. With her mother and aunts barely speaking to each other, although she knew her parents were trying to hide how strained their own relationship had become. Her mother not being able to believe how 'open minded' her husband was about her baby boy, her peanut, being in love with and apparently mated to a female sex demon. Something that her mother couldn't accept, but her father could. His refusal to help his wife look for a way to sever the connection between Chris and the demon whose name could never be said aloud, for fear of Piper's wrath. Driving a wedge between her parents. A wedge that had her father no longer sleeping at home and spending his nights at one of the spare rooms at magic school.

Melinda hated it.

All of it.

Not believing how quickly things had seemed to fall apart, break, without Chris around. It being made worse by the sudden increase in demon attacks around the manor and more specifically around Wyatt. Attacks that had been happening almost daily, much to the entire families confusion. Wyatt having stopped going to the club, to prevent any innocents from getting caught in the crossfire of any sudden attack and spending his days instead down in the underworld looking for answers.

Melinda suspecting that there was more to his decision than just the sudden increase in demon attacks and was fairly confident he was using his time down below to also look into she-who-must-not-be-named. Her brother having taken what he saw as Chris' betrayal, harder than anyone and was determined, even more so than their mother, to get Chris back.

Melinda having tried on her own to talk to her favorite brother, by repeatedly calling out to him, but he had never answered. Even going as far as trying to summon him, her attempt failing, just as she had suspected it would. Melinda knowing that with her brother's extensive knowledge of magic, that if he didn't want her or anyone else to find him, than they wouldn't. Even going as far to block himself off from Wyatt and the bond the two of them shared. The absence of that connection, being what Melinda guessed was making Wyatt so agitated and determined, to track his baby brother down.

It being the by any means necessary approach that was worrying her.

An approach that her mother too, had adopted. Having tried everything, every spell, every potion, that she could think of to bring her son home. As well as anything she could find on separating mates. A search Melinda knew was difficult. The information that her mother was looking for, being a closely kept secret, just as her father had said. With the only information they could find about separating them, being what Leo had already told them, which was to kill one, is to kill the other. A situation that that her mother and brother, both refused to accept. Believing that there had to be a way to break, or at least around, the connection and free her son, his brother. A way that didn't include killing him.

Melinda once again, wisely keeping her own opinion on the subject to herself, which was that she didn't see how it could be possible. Especially not when, from what she had read, mates when bonded, were essentially sharing one soul. Not to mention that if Chris of all people could see something good in this Bianca, enough to love her. An argument that her father had used on her, once she had calmed down, than maybe she wasn't as bad she had first feared. It being her inbuilt prejudice and automatic response to associate all demons as bad, evil, that was the reason that she couldn't initially accept her brother's girlfriend.

It being this same argument that also made her understand why her brother had kept the relationship to himself for two years. It more than anything, being that lie, that Melinda had mostly been angry about anyway. An anger that once she had calmed down and once she had talked to her father, had melted away. Understanding that Chris hadn't lied to hurt them, or because he couldn't trust them, but because he knew that we would all react exactly like he had expected.

And we had.

Melinda not caring anymore about who her brother was dating, or mated to, she just wanted him home. She missed him.

Pushing away from the dining room table with a sigh, her homework not enough to capture her full attention. Regular school having started back a week ago. She was a senior now, as was Peyton, the twins a year below them and already they were being swamped in work. Both Peyton and Melinda gratefully having the day off from work to study and complete the assignments they had been given.

"Thinking about Chris again?" Peyton asked, stopping her own work.

With the increase in attacks, her parents, aunts and uncles, had made it so that none of them could go anywhere alone and that included being at home. Otherwise both Melinda and Peyton would be studying on their own, both girls still grounded, just as Priya was, for their involvement in teasing Marissa and all that had happened afterwards.

Melinda nodded. "I miss him, I can't help it." She shrugged, as she sat back down.

Deciding to drown her misery in chocolate and grabbing from the kitchen two slices of her mother's delicious chocolate cake. Her mother who in-between looking for ways to bring Chris home, had been in a cooking frenzy, the last two weeks. Cooking being a task, her mother always fell into obsessively when she was stressed or worried or both. A result of which being that their fridge and freezer was now filled with various kinds of baked goods.

"He'll come home, Mel." Peyton promised her cousin. Hoping that her words weren't hollow and that Chris would soon come home. "I take it that aunt Piper and Wyatt haven't given up their search to save him?" She then asked.

Everyone in the family knowing how obsessed the two had become, in 'freeing Chris' and dragging him home.

"No. They haven't." Melinda sighed. "They're both convinced that Chris has been bewitched, or spelled, or something and that it's their duty to save him. That he couldn't possibly be in love like he says, or mated like he claims and that it's all just a lie." She shook her head. "They both want so desperately for him to come home, that neither of them can see that until they can accept, or even just try to accept Bianca, that Chris will stay away."

Her mother and brother being two of the most stubborn people on the planet and Melinda knew that neither of them would give in or admit to being wrong. Not when they both believed they were right and that the demon that Chris believed he loved, was simply playing him.

Unlucky for them, that Chris was just as, if not more stubborn, than the both of them.

It was a trait that all Halliwell's shared.

"Especially if he learns that the both of them are walking around with bottles of vanquishing potions in their pockets." Melinda continued.

Wyatt and her mother making the potions the day after Chris had disappeared. Both unsure how the Incubus vanquishing potion would react to Bianca being a hybrid. Particularly how the Phoenix witch within her would react, there only being two known ways to vanquish a Phoenix witch – kill their mate or pierce their heart with a silver athame, dipped in the ash from those who had burned in Salem.

Neither of which were available, Melinda thought thankfully. Whilst hoping with everything inside of her, that the errand her mother had left to run earlier, was to do with the restaurant or the club and not anything to do with her obsessive hunt to vanquish her son's girlfriend.

"Have you had any luck catching him at work?" Peyton then asked, knowing that after her cousin had exhausted every magical mean that she could think of to track her brother down, she had settled for a more human approach of trying to ambush him at work.

"No." She replied again. "He's never there at the times I can sneak away and the best I've been able to do is getting one of the other riders to pass along a letter to him."

A letter that he had yet to reply to. The thought made her frown.

"I'm sure he'll write back to you, Mel." Peyton assured her cousin. Chris loved his little sister more than anything and if Mel reached out to him, than he would definitely make sure to reach back. "He's probably just busy, what with all the demon attacks we've been having lately."

Melinda chuckled slightly. "You're probably right. God knows, how neurotic Chris is when it comes to demon hunting." She shook her head. "Speaking of, have you heard any talk about why the sudden increase in attacks lately?"

"Nothing." Peyton answered. "Not even aunt Paige knows what to make of it and if all the cursing the twins say they heard the other night coming from their mother is true, than the Elders know something, but for whatever reason they aren't yet telling us what they know."

"What else is new." Melinda rolled her eyes, having as much patience and tolerance, towards the Elders as her mother did.

The two girls than digging into the rest of their cake, before grudgingly returning to their work. Quiet once again overtaking the manor until the unmistakable sound of shimmering could be heard. Both Melinda and Peyton looking up in shock in the direction that the sound had come from, their eyes going wide when they saw the bodies of eight demons standing poised and ready to attack just a few feet from them.

Each of them dressed the same, in clothes that looked as if they belonged in another time. An ancient time.

"Hope we're not interrupting." One spoke, with a smirk and a thick accent, before launching an energy ball towards the two girls.

Both girls immediately jumping back from the table. The energy ball extinguishing and setting a flame their homework.

"Hey!" Melinda cried out indignantly. "Do you mind, that essay was due on Monday and I don't think my teacher will accept that it was blown up by demons excuse." She then waved her hands, just as her mother did, the closest two demons to her freezing.

The four behind them, then immediately advancing towards her

"Energy Ball." Melinda heard Peyton call out.

A bright pink light encasing the energy ball, before Peyton sent it back towards the two demons that were charging towards her. Melinda ducking two more attacks before getting grabbed from behind in a bear hold.

"Mel!" Peyton cried out, before quickly levitating out of the way of another energy ball.

Melinda struggling for a moment, before grasping tightly onto the forearm of the demon holding her and using her cyrokinesis to freeze his arm. A groan of pain escaping the demon's lips as she did so, his grip loosening, allowing Melinda to break his hold. But she didn't drop her grip, instead holding on tighter and watching as the ice steadily froze his entire body, before letting go and shattering the demon with a strong and high kick to the demon's chest.

Enjoying a small moment of victory, before feeling herself get thrown across the room, her head colliding painfully with the wall. Everything around her then instantly fading to black.

"Mel!" Peyton called her name again, whilst dodging yet another attack. "Wyatt. Chris. Aunt Paige. Anybody!" She then called out hoping one of them would respond, as three energy balls flew over her head and into the wall behind her as she quickly ducked out of the way.

Taking note that the demons seemed more focused on Melinda, rather than her. Melinda who still hadn't moved since being thrown across the room. The demons having heard her call out for help, then growling. Two turning away from Melinda, to glare at Peyton, but being stopped from moving towards her by another.

"Forget her, it's the sister we want." He growled, before bending to pick her up.

"No!" Peyton screamed, but it was no use as in the next moment Melinda and the demon carrying her were gone.

Dropping her concentration from the fight as she watched her cousin being taken and not seeing the energy ball that was heading directly towards her, until she felt herself being thrown back. The searing pain in her chest than quickly forgotten when she crashed to the floor, her head impacting hard against the hard wood and causing everything around her to turn black.

Silence again encompassing the manor, as a small pool of blood began to gather beneath Peyton's still form. Peyton being unaware of everything around her until an odd warmth started to spread through her, the pain then fading and opening her eyes to someone she had never met. Finding herself not on the floor where she had been thrown, but instead on the couch in the living room. Her eyes warily taking in the beautiful woman beside her, with long dark hair and familiar looking green eyes.

The stranger smiling warmly at her, before speaking.

"Hello Peyton, my name is Prue."

HTNG

"Put her with the other one." A slightly whispery voice commanded, gesturing with her hand to the other side of the room where there were iron manacles, hanging from the ceiling.

Manacles that had been spelled to hold witches and neutralize their power. Melinda Halliwell's unconscious form being dropped roughly to the ground, as her wrists were then placed in the restraints. Next to the filthy and dirt covered body of a young girl. A young girl who when the demon carrying Melinda's body had approached where she was chained up, had done her best to shrink as far back into the wall as she could.

She had been here a while.

Having lost track of exactly how many days it had been since she was taken. Her once blonde hair now a dirt matted brown. Her voice now hoarse, her throat bleeding from all the calling she had done, to the one who had promised to help her if she ever needed it.

I guess he lied, she thought.

Having given up calling his name after two days. The ones who had taken her always smirking and finding an endless amount of amusement in her cries for help. With the one she had surmised was in charge, telling her that it would be better to save her voice until the time was right. Until she was ready.

Ready for what she didn't know.

Nor did she fully understand why it was she had been brought here. With all the talk that she had managed to overhear, being nothing she could understand or follow – lost swords, Prophets, rising cities, she didn't understand any of it. Or what her part in it all was, the only thing she was able to speculate about, being that whatever it was they were planning, she was some form of bait.

It was why she was still alive, she had reasoned out. Although she had no idea who it was they were using her to lure, she was a loner. Her only family dead. With no one to care about whether or not she lived or died.

Her eyes then following the imposing female in charge, her presence one that couldn't be ignored or denied, as she left her throne to kneel down and inspect the girl who was just restrained next to her. A girl who appeared close to her own age.

"She really does take after her mother." She spoke, as she brushed the hair away from the girl's face. "Did you run into much trouble acquiring her?" She then asked her servants.

"No, my Queen." He answered immediately. "The only one with her was the empath's youngest daughter and she was easily taken care of."

"Easily taken care of and yet still you managed to return with three less than when you left." She said, dropping her hand from the girls face and standing, turning back to face those who quickly kneeled before her.

"Forgive us, my Queen, we underestimated them both, the eldest's daughter in particular and she was able to take one of us by surprise. We did not let it happen again." One of the kneeling men spoke reverently.

Their Queen chuckled. "I can see that." She made her way back over to her throne.

"Is it finally time, my Queen?" Another one of the men who had just returned asked.

"Yes." He said, sitting down. "With the Lady's call, the sword will soon begin to look for it's new master, if it hasn't already and the two can not be allowed to unite. The heir must be killed. Only then will I have the chance to claim what I have been waiting centuries for."

The chilling grin on her face sending fear down the young girls spine.

"What of others, my Queen, who also seek to possess the sword?" Another servant asked.

"They shall die. As shall all who stand in my way." She said confidently. "Now," She turned her piercing gaze to her, her body instinctively pushing back against the wall, as if to try and hide from her sight. "I believe it's time for us to send the heir a little message." Her growing smile reminding her of a hungry wolf. "Isn't that right, Amanda."

HTNG

The village was empty just as Chris had first seen. With nothing but ruins of stone and wood, that the earth and surrounding forest had started to claim back as its own. Chris and Bianca both still taking the the time to search what was still there, finding old faded parchments where the writing had completely faded away. Along with several burnt remains of what Chris figured were once leather bound books and primitive weapons such as crossbows and blackened swords.

"This village must be centuries old." Chris commented as he gently, with great care, turned the pages one of the books they had found.

Most of the pages had blackened corners from where they had burned slightly, but not all the writing was completely faded. With Chris, thanks to his elder genes, being able to understand that the writing was a very old dialect of early Latin. The book being not a book at all, he realized as he read, but a record of all the trades that the village conducted. The biggest of which, Chris deduced, was food that they grew on nearby crops and then traded with the capitol for protection. The capitol that wasn't mentioned by name.

"It's amazing that there is anything left here at all." he said in wonder, still reading.

The records not stating why protection was needed or where the capitol was located, but Chris imagined that it couldn't be far. Not if they were transporting food. Collecting as many of the more preserved books as he could and slipping them carefully into protective bags he conjured, before then slipping them into the backpack he had brought with him. The history geek inside of him, absolutely relishing in the find he had made.

Sometimes Chris really did take after his father.

His father who would also appreciate what Chris had stumbled upon.

"I think we're somewhere in Europe." Chris then said standing and walking over to where Bianca was admiring some of the old fashioned weapons. "Or at least what is now known as Europe, the dialect I found in the trade books was an early form of Latin, that was mostly used back in the fifth and sixth century."

"I guess that's why the weapons are so well preserved." Bianca said, before firing an arrow from the crossbow she had found. "All weapons back then were made for war, for inflicting death and each all made to last." She then smiled, when the arrow it's target, dead center. "I take it none of the weapons here, is the sword you saw in your dream?" Chris shook head. "I figured it wouldn't be so easy. So... any idea where to head next?"

Chris again shook his head. "Not a..." he started to say, before a strange light caught his eye.

It was blue. Shining from within with a bright white light, brighter than even his orbs and hovering in the air like a tiny jelly-fish. It's thin, long, tentacles of light urging him forward. The feeling in his heart that had led him and Bianca here, doing the same. The trust that Bianca had in both him and his instincts, being something that Chris would always be amazed and thankful for, however their steps still remained cautious as they followed. Neither one of them getting too close to the strange blue light, that felt to Chris as if it were alive, as it led them into the forest and along a path that had the yearning in his heart growing stronger and more than anything impatient.

They were getting close. Chris could feel it.

Not knowing how long they had walked until the trees before them began to thin, Chris and Bianca then finding themselves walking towards a vast lake. But the sight that truly took their breaths away, was the cascading water falling from the mighty waterfall above them.

It had to be at least seven hundred feet high.

"Hello Christopher." A voice he heard spoken before, then pulled his attention. Looking out towards the lake where the woman in blue, the one he had seen in his dreams, was emerging, completely dry, from the water. "It is good to see you again."

HTNG

Peyton was speechless.

Her eyes taking in the woman before her, a woman that Peyton knew was dead and that her mother and her aunts, had missed dearly. Recognizing her instantly from the numerous photos that her mother had of her.

"A-aunt Prue?" She stuttered out in disbelief, as she continued to stare at the woman for whom her oldest sister was named after.

Her aunt smiled at her in response. "It's nice to finally meet you, Peyton."

"But how...?" Peyton asked. "How are you alive? How am I alive?" Her last question was asked more towards herself, as she remembered the burning pain, followed by a feeling of ever increasing weakness.

She had been dying. Had felt it. But had also, she remembered, felt an odd warmth spread through her. A warmth that took the pain away and that felt just like when her Aunt Paige... "You healed me." Peyton then said in surprise, connecting the dots.

"Yes." Prue answered, feeling relieved that she had arrived in time to save her niece.

A niece that looked so much like her mother, that Prue couldn't help but smile and was happy that the Elders finally allowed her to rejoin her family. It had been too long.

Far too long.

"You're a whitelighter." Peyton couldn't believe it. "That's why when mum and Aunt Piper always tried to summon you, it never worked."

"That and the Elders preventing me from seeing them, until they deemed the time was right." Prue didn't bother hiding the resentment or bitterness in her voice.

The pain of being able to watch, but not help or interact with her sisters, including her baby sister Paige, who she hadn't found out about until she had died, was still fresh in her mind.

She may have understood why her mother and Sam felt it was necessary to hide Paige, but that didn't mean that Prue had to like it. Paige was family and as such, she should have been raised with her family. Being thankful however, to the people that had taken in and raised Paige as their own, into the strong and wonderful woman that she now is.

"Now I can see the aftermath, but can you tell me everything that happened here?" Prue then asked the still slightly shocked teenager.

"Mel and I were studying when we were suddenly attacked by demons – Oh my God, Mel!" Peyton exclaimed, berating herself for forgetting that her cousin had been taken. "They took her, they hurt her, we have to find her." She tried to stand, but her Aunt Prue prevented her from doing so, by placing her hands on the tops of her shoulders and pushing her back down.

"Peyton, sweetheart, I need you to calm down." Prue said soothingly, hoping to get the young girl to listen.

She too, was worried about her niece, but knew from experience that panicking wasn't going to help.

"No, we have to find her, we have to help her." Peyton refused, shaking her head and attempting again to stand, only to be stopped once again from doing so, by her Aunt.

"And we will, I promise you, Peyton." Prue vowed. "We will bring Melinda home, but first I need you to tell me everything that you can remember. Anything, no matter how small or insignificant, that might help us to identify the demons that took her, can you do that?"

Peyton slowly nodded, after taking a breath.

She knew her Aunt was right, that she needed to calm down. That her freaking out wasn't going to help bring Melinda home. She might not be like her oldest sister, or her cousins Wyatt and Chris, the three of them relishing in the "family business". Taking great pride in hunting down demons and saving innocents. But just because Peyton preferred to be kept out of the fight, that didn't mean that if somebody, demon or otherwise, threatened or attempted to hurt her family, that she wouldn't make them pay.

She was a Halliwell after all.

But before she could begin speaking, they were interrupted by the sound of orbing – and bickering, coming from the bottom of the stairs.

"Piper, I know what I said, but just because I agreed to help you kill her if this is a trap, doesn't mean we just throw all caution to the wind." Paige exclaimed, her tone exasperated as she threw her hands in the air.

"I want my son back, Paige." Peyton and Prue could hear Piper say. "And if this is the only..." Piper started, before her words caught in her throat as she was the first of the two, to notice the large blood stain on the floor, as well as the scorch marks on the dining room table and surrounding walls.

Paige's eyes soon following as they took in the clear signs of a demon attack. Both women then moving into action.

"Melinda! Peyton!" Piper immediately called out, praying that the two girls were safe.

But the sight of the clearly fresh blood on the floor, made her doubt that they could be. No, the girls are strong, both of them, they'll be fine, they have to be, Piper reassured herself. Pushing down the guilt she felt for leaving the two teenage girls alone, especially with the increase in demon attacks they had seen lately.

Guilt was not going to help her daughter and niece. It being then that another thought struck her – had she risked saving one child at the expense of another? Had her obsession, as Paige and Leo and everyone else had called it, made her reckless and blind to the dangers surrounding the rest of her family?

"I'm here, Aunt Piper." Peyton then called out, garnering both her Aunts attention.

Both women releasing the breath they didn't know they were holding, in relief, as they heard the teenager's voice.

"Peyton thank god, what happened here and where's Melin-" But Piper couldn't finish, her face paling, her eyes going wide as she took in the sight of the person standing behind her niece.

She couldn't believe it. Staring in silence, her face a mask of shock, disbelief and hope, all rolled into one, at her sister. Her beloved older sister, who she had lost long before her time and who didn't look a day older than the day she had died.

"Prue?" She finally managed to whisper, after a moment.

"Hey little sister." Prue smiled back, as she stared at her two younger sisters.

The youngest of which, Paige, was in shock herself, as she stared at the sister she had never met and that when she had first discovered who and what she was, she had tried so hard to live up to. Her insecurity in accepting her new family, coming from the inadequacy she felt in trying to live up to Prue's memory. The legacy she had left behind. While trying at the same time to forge her own identity and place in the family.

But staring at her now, none of that mattered. Just like it hadn't for a long time now. What did matter was the fact that Melinda was presumably missing and that the sister she had always longed to meet, was standing barely two feet from her.

Piper being the first to move, her steps tentative and Prue seeing that her sister still didn't believe she was really here, stepped forward and pulled her sister into a tight hug. The feeling of her big sister's arms around her again, bringing tears to Piper's eyes.

"You're really here." Piper hugged her sister tighter. "I can't believe it. You don't know how much I've missed you. How much we've all missed you." She started rambling.

Prue chuckled. Same old Piper.

"I don't know, I think turning into a fury sends a pretty strong message about how much you missed me." She teased, earning a half-hearted glare from her sister, as they separated.

Watching Piper and Phoebe grieve for her and not being able to let them know that she was okay, had been heartbreaking for Prue.

"And I missed you too, sis. All of you." She said, meeting Paige's eyes, who was standing nervously and uncertain at the edge of the living room.

Prue closing the distance between them and immediately pulling her baby half-sister into a hug.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, Paige." She said. "And thank you."

Her words confused Paige. "For what?"

She couldn't think of any reason for why Prue would be thanking her.

"For keeping our family together when I couldn't. For protecting our sisters when I couldn't." Prue smiled at her. "You have no idea how grateful I am that Piper and Phoebe found you, Paige." Paige who could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. "You are strong and beautiful and brave, an extraordinary witch and everything that I could have ever dreamed of, that another sister could be and more. And I'm so sorry that I never got the chance to know you before now, because no one could have made me prouder for the way you took care of our family."

Paige wasn't hiding the tears that streamed freely from her eyes now. Feeling overwhelmed and incredibly thankful herself to have her eldest sister's blessing. There being a small part of her, that had been afraid that Prue wouldn't accept her. A thought she knew was her own fear talking and a fear that Prue had just extinguished.

Peyton watching the scene before her with tears of her own, in her eyes. Knowing just how much having their sister back meant to both her aunts. And how much it would mean to her mum, when she found out.

There would no doubt be shrieking of some variety involved.

"It's really good to finally meet you, too." Paige then said with a smile, wiping away her tears. The two sisters pulling each other into a hug. "And for the record, you look really good."

Prue preened. "I do, don't I." With a pleased smile on her face.

Same old Prue, Piper thought with a chuckle, before something else occurred to her.

"Okay, not that I'm not ecstatic to see you Prue, because I am, but how are you here?" Piper then asked, needing to know. "And why now?"

"The Elders sent me down." Prue answered. "They've been debating for a while now about the kids having their own whitelighter."

"Whitelighter!" Both Piper and Paige exclaimed.

The possibility that Prue had become a whitelighter when she died, having never occurred to either one of them before.

Prue nodded, then continued on with her explanation. "Someone who the kids can call when in need, without having to worry about pulling Wyatt away from his work at the club or with a charge." She then spoke directly to Paige. "They also didn't want to have to make you choose between your calling and your family and with the sudden increase in attacks lately, they decided now was the best time. Although personally I think this is just another attempt at bribery on their part, to earn back this family's support. It's no secret throughout the magical community that we distrust them."

"And with good reason." Piper muttered.

She would never forgive the Elders for the pain her family had been put through over the years. Nor would she ever be able to not associate them with Gideon's betrayal.

Prue herself having been irate when she had learned of Gideon's failed plans and the life that he had taken.

"Regardless of their reasons, I'm here now." Prue continued.

"Yes you are and I'm telling you now Prue, if you die on me again, I'll..." Piper started, but she couldn't finish her threat.

"I know." Prue smiled at her sister, having no intention of going anywhere.

Peyton then jumping in. "It's a good thing she arrived when she did, because if she hadn't..." She trailed off, shivering slightly.

Peyton's words and reaction, instantly stopping the happy reunion as Piper and Paige remembered the sight that had greeted them when they orbed in. Both women taking in the sight of their nieces burnt and bloodstained top, her frightened eyes and the unblemished skin of her chest.

"Peyton honey, are you alright? What happened here? Where's Melinda?" Were the first words out of Piper's mouth.

"We were attacked and they took her. I don't know why. And I tried to stop them, we both did. But there were too many." Peyton answered rambling. "And I called out for help, but no one answered and then the next thing I know they were taking Mel and all I could feel was pain, until Aunt Prue showed up and healed me."

Piper's guilt for leaving her daughter and niece alone, coming back in full force. Whilst Paige was flooded with her own guilt for being unreachable when her family needed her most. Having not thought about the demon market being shielded, protected, just as the rest of the underworld was, despite the entrance being located topside.

"And just before you two arrived, I was asking Peyton about the demons that attacked her and anything that might be of help to us, in tracking down Melinda." Prue then spoke. "Although I would also be interested in knowing just where the two of you were, that you couldn't hear Peyton calling when she needed you." Paige winced. "Likewise for my two nephews."

Who at the moment Prue couldn't sense at all. An occurrence that she had become accustomed to recently, with Wyatt making regular trips to the underworld, Prue had observed, while Chris fell off her radar completely.

Paige immediately apologizing and explaining where her and Piper had been, and what it was they were there looking for.

"I thought the Demon Market was just a myth?" Was all Peyton said, understanding and not having any anger towards her Aunt Paige for not hearing her when she called.

She knew how obsessed her Aunt Piper had become over the last two weeks and how impossible it was to say no to her.

"Not a myth, just well hidden." Piper explained, leaving out how she had come by the location of the market.

"Okay and I already know about Wyatt's constant trips to the underworld and the futile obsession the two of you have." Prue said, gesturing to Piper. "But none of that explains why I haven't been able to sense Chris, or why he didn't respond to Peyton's call?"

"He's blocking us." Paige was the one to explain. "We don't know how, Wyatt said it's because of his Elder gene's, but since the night he left, he's shut himself off completely, not only from me but Wyatt as well. Not even summoning will work."

"Right and having his mother and his brother, constantly looking for ways to vanquish his girlfriend, won't be bringing him back home anytime soon either." Prue said, holding up a hand to halt her sister's retort. "Nor will it help us get Melinda back, from the demon's who took her."

She had been shocked to learn of her nephew's girlfriend, but unlike the rest of her family, she could accept the relationship with much more ease. Having seen the way the two of them were together and the deep bond that existed between them. It was pure. Unbreakable. And more than anything it was clear to Prue that this Bianca was not Cole and was not simply using her nephew as a means to hurt the rest of her family. Not that Chris would ever fall for such a ruse. With Bianca already proving that she couldn't, after her many failed attempts at killing Chris. The bond even then, before it had even really formed, being too strong for either of them to ignore.

"Speaking of, since the Elders sent you here, does that mean that the almighty overlords have shared with you what is behind all these demon attacks lately?" Paige asked, feeling a bit slighted, that she had yet to be told.

"No." Prue shook her head. "Whatever it is behind the sudden rise in attacks, they aren't as of yet sharing."

"Typical." Paige snarked, rolling her eyes.

"Regardless it doesn't matter." Piper then spoke up. "Our only priority at the moment is bringing my daughter home." She turned to Peyton. "Did you recognize the demons that attacked you?" She asked.

Peyton shook her head. "No, but they were lower level." She said, recalling the way they threw energy balls instead of fireballs. "Human looking, but their clothes looked as if they were heading to a renaissance fair and they seemed to focus only on Mel, like she was their target, they didn't seem interested in me at all. Only her. One of them even saying that I didn't matter and it was only the sister they needed."

"Sister?" Each of the sisters shared a look.

Peyton nodded.

"Which means whoever is behind this, isn't after Mel, they're after Wyatt or Chris." Paige concluded.

"And from all the attacks recently, my guess would be that their true target is Wyatt." Prue added, following Paige's same train of thought.

"And that they plan on using Mel as bait to lure him out." Piper finished, her anger rising and her hands clenching into fists at her sides. "I'm going to kill them."

Prue smiling at her sister's bloodthirsty protectiveness over her family and the way her sister had grown and come into her own, after she had died.

"And we will, but first we need to find Wyatt and then find out who it was that took Mel in the first place." Prue said, taking charge, just like she had done before she had died.

But before anyone could move, the sound of orbs once again filled the room, the four heads turning in the direction of the entrance way and seeing Wyatt appear with a thin and bloodied body of a young teenage girl.

"Help?"

HTNG

She walked across the water, as if made by air, the water beneath her feet showing no trace that she was touching it at all. Before coming to a stop, a warm smile on her face, in front of the still unknown to them royal couple.

"It pleases me to see that you heeded my words. That you are here." The woman in blue said in greeting.

Both Bianca and Chris, regarding the woman with caution, despite the innate trust that Chris had for her and the belief that she meant either of them no harm.

"And here would be where exactly?" It was Bianca who asked, still on her guard and her fingers ready to grip her Sai's in the blink of an eye, if they were needed.

"A place long forgotten by man and witch and Elder." The woman answered. "A place of great importance."

"Does this place have a name?" Chris inquired, the history nerd inside of him buzzing.

"It has many." She replied. "Unfortunately none that you will recognize."

"How about the one who brought us here, does she have name?" Bianca wondered.

The woman in blue smiled. "I also have many, but you may call me Nimueh."

Nimueh... Chris whispered the name is his mind.

"Do you mind explaining why it is you brought us here, Nimueh?" Chris then prompted.

"To embrace your destiny." She answered simply, before directing her gaze and the couple's attention, upwards, towards the top of the mighty waterfall.

Where amongst the cascading rapids, right at the edge where the water tipped over, the sun could be seen reflecting off a silver metal. It taking Chris only moments to recognize what it was he was looking at, as the hilt of the sword that he had seen in his dream. It was a hard design to forget or mistake. And feeling the longer his eyes remained fixed on it, the stronger the compulsion inside of him grew to claim it.

"You feel it, don't you." Nimueh's voice pulled his gaze away. "The sword's call."

"Yes." Chris admitted, turning his gaze away from the sword, his answer making Nimueh smile. "But what I don't understand is why or how, or what a sword of all things, has to do with my destiny?"

Having grown up the son of a Charmed One, he was a bit more open, bit more receptive, to words such as destiny and fate and the weight, the role they had in his life. _Destiny isn't something you can run from, Chris_... he could hear his mother's voice in his mind.

"It is your birthright." Was all Nimueh said.

"His birthright?" Bianca asked, feeling just as confused as Chris did by the woman in blue's words.

"To succeed Arthur Pendragon and become the next and final King of Avalon." Nimueh's words shocking Chris, not being at all what he had expected to hear.

Arthur...Avalon... names that had his eyes going wide at the mention of two of the greatest names, in both legend and myth. His gaze, then of its own accord, flicking back and forth from the sword – _the sword embedded in stone_, his mind whispered, to Nimueh and the lake she had emerged from – _the lady in the lake_, it whispered again.

"That's not possible." Chris muttered, his mind connecting, but having a hard time believing in the legend that appeared to have come to life in front of him. "You can't be... that sword can't possibly be..."

"Excalibur." Nimueh, the lady of the lake and guardian of the legendary sword, finished. "The fabled sword of Kings, that was forged in the great city of Avalon and was last wielded by Arthur Pendragon, the bastard peasant son of Uther Pendragon, the steward of Camelot."

Chris, from his obsession with history, recognizing the name of Avalon's great castle – Camelot, instantly. Along with the name of the steward that had ruled, as King, until his death and until, as legend told, Avalon's true heir returned. An heir, that according to legend, was revealed to be Uther Pendragon's hidden son, after pulling the thought to be fabled sword, from the stone foretold to hold it, until the next true King of Avalon freed it.

He had thought it was just a legend, he thought unbelievably. It taking him a few moments to gather his thoughts before he next spoke.

"Even if everything you're saying is true." He then started, a part of him still not ready to believe what Nimueh had spoken. "You... you can't believe that I am Arthur's heir?" He then asked incredulously.

Believing that there had to have been a mistake and that she had the wrong person. He couldn't be a King.

"You said yourself you can feel the sword's call." Nimueh told him. "Something that only Arthur's heir can hear. Just as they are the only one that I am allowed to reveal myself to." Nimueh said, not understanding why the heir appeared so reluctant, both in accepting and believing his destiny. "Why do you fight against something, you know in your heart, to be true – you are the heir, Christopher Jaymes Halliwell. Arthur's heir. And the next great King of Avalon. The King we have all been waiting for."

But Chris still found it hard to believe, to accept. Not when he was just simply Chris. Plain old Chris, whose birth – unlike his brother's, hadn't been prophesied, or stopped magic for an entire day. It shocking him only marginally that she knew his middle name, the same middle name that he shared with his grandfather.

Whilst Bianca's thoughts were filled with their own disbelief and mild confusion, having been raised a witch, an assassin and never having heard the tale, the legend, of Arthur Pendragon or Excalibur. Nor had she heard anything about Avalon, save for whispers about a great unnamed city, a city of magic, that even the Source himself had once feared and that had witches and mortals living together in peace. Not fear. Bianca from her own experience's not believing that such a city could exist, with mortals having proven more than once, their ignorance in fearing and condemning what they didn't understand.

She also couldn't believe that such a place, could have been forgotten about so easily. Especially with as power hungry, as most demons were. Although thinking then about the rise in demon attacks lately, it made her believe that perhaps it wasn't as forgotten about as she thought – clearly someone must still remember, someone who...

"Believes that Wyatt is the heir." She muttered, speaking her thoughts aloud.

Having no trouble in believing Nimueh's words about Chris being the next heir, as she had always known, always felt, that Chris was meant for so much more, than just being the second born son of a Charmed One. Having never been impressed herself, by his older brother's twice blessed status and truly believing that one day Chris would find he was meant for more than just being his brother's sidekick.

A position that Bianca knew, Chris had never hated his brother for. Although she also knew, thanks to Chris confiding in her, that growing up, before he had really started to come into his powers, he had at one time, felt inferior to Wyatt. An insecurity that over the last few years Bianca had seen begin to fade, as Chris' own confidence in himself and his abilities began to shine through.

"Who believes that Wyatt is the heir?" Chris asked, pulling her from her thoughts, having heard what she had said.

A part of him, the part that still couldn't believe that he was heir, believing himself that it was a mistake and that it was Wyatt who Nimueh and the others she spoke of, were waiting for.

Bianca ignoring Chris' question, not answering him and instead addressing Nimueh.

"You said this place was long forgotten, but there are a few who still remember correct?" She asked.

"Yes. Not all have forgotten the old ways." Nimueh said. "And those who do remember have ways of hearing the Lady Melisandre's call, despite not being chosen."

"Lady Melisandre?" Chris asked.

"The Prophet of Avalon." Nimueh explained. "She who spoke of your return and let me know when it was time to seek you out. Just as the sword did."

Bianca continued. "And this call of hers, I'm guessing it was about two weeks ago, right before you started feeling something calling out to you." She faced Chris. "Or dreaming about a grand throne room and right before your brother became more of a demon target than he already was."

It was then Chris understood what Bianca was saying.

"Because they all believe that he is the heir."

"Exactly." Bianca nodded, before again addressing Nimueh. "I'm assuming that only the heir can remove the sword." She gestured with her head, to where it was currently embedded in the stone of the waterfall.

"Yes." Nimueh said. "Only he who is worthy can pull the sword. For only he can wield the power of the sword and not become corrupted by it."

"A power that would make many in the underworld fear Wyatt more than they already do and a power that they would all greedily covet for themselves." Bianca said. "And probably believe that if they kill the heir, the sword will then be their's to take. Tell me," She all but commanded Nimueh. "if the heir dies, before the sword is freed, what then?"

"Nothing. The sword will remain embedded in the stone, until the next heir is born and of an age deemed ready."

"But if the sword was released before the heir was killed?" Bianca prompted.

"Others unworthy of the power and the honor, will be able to claim it if not returned here." Nimueh said fearfully, knowing the type of destruction Excalibur could cause in the wrong hands.

The sword itself being forged and burnished, in the magic of old. Ancient, long forgotten magic, that was terribly powerful and terribly dangerous.

"Whoever it is behind sending the demons after Wyatt, must believe that if the heir dies, the sword is then fair game. Or they have some way, some plan, to get Wyatt to retrieve the sword for them and then hand it over." Chris reasoned out, while wondering how the demons thought they could force his stubborn brother to do whatever they wish.

"They'll take a hostage." Bianca said, knowing the most likely route the demons would take. "You Halliwell's don't have many weaknesses, but your biggest is the also the easiest one to manipulate – family. You'll do anything, sacrifice anything, for the life of someone you care deeply about." It was a trait Bianca both admired and loathed in equal parts. "And if I had to guess, they'll go after Melinda."

Chris might not carry the title of twice blessed, but the underworld – despite underestimating him at times, still knew enough to fear him, especially in recent years, just as they did his brother. Sometimes more. However, his baby sister, didn't have the same reputation. Or any reputation at all. So to the demons, she would be fair game and the best bait available to bend Wyatt to their will.

Chris immediately closing his eyes at Bianca's words and reaching out for his little sister. His little sister who he knew had been trying to reach out to him these past two weeks. Even going as far as to trying to find him at work and not wanting to get into another argument or see the look of hurt and betrayal that he had witnessed in her eyes, the night he had left, Chris had been avoiding her. Not even being able to bring himself to open the letter she had left for him.

And instantly becoming worried, the moment his senses had reached out when he found himself blocked. A frown appearing on his face, worrying Bianca that she was right. Chris faintly feeling that his sister was alive, but beyond that there appeared to be some kind of barrier around her, preventing him from sensing anything else.

As it stood, his senses could only feel what they could from here, because he was part Elder and imagined that if he was simply part whitelighter like Wyatt, that he wouldn't be able to sense her at all.

He opened her eyes.

"Mel's in trouble." He said. "I can sense her, but barely and only enough to know that she's alive. There's some kind of barrier around her, some kind of magic, that is preventing me from sensing anything else, including where she is. We need to go." He told Bianca.

But before either of them could leave, they were prevented from doing so by Nimueh, who trapped the royal couple in a crystal cage.

"What are you doing?" Chris demanded, his jaw clenched and his eyes blazing.

"I am sorry to hear about your sister, but I can not let you leave before completing your task." Nimueh said. "You must prove yourself worthy and retrieve the sword."

Chris shook his head. "My sister's in trouble, your sword can wait." He attempted to escape the cage he was in, but found that his magic simply reflected back to him.

Bianca in response gripping the handle of one of her Sai's.

"The sword is not mine, I am only its protector and if your sister was taken by those who seek to claim the sword for themselves." Nimueh said. "Then I urge you to fulfill your destiny and claim what is rightfully yours, it will help you save your sister." She promised him.

But Chris didn't care. Letting the power inside him build, preparing himself to shatter the cage completely, before Bianca spoke up.

"Perhaps she's right." She grudgingly agreed, earning a heated look from Chris. "We're here and we know that whoever has taken Melinda, has taken her as a means to persuade Wyatt, who they believe is the heir, to hand Excalibur over to them in exchange for Melinda's life. Something he can't do. But you can." She said, silencing Nimueh with a look when she began to protest. "I know you still don't believe that you're the heir, but I do." She took his hand. "Because you've always been meant for something more Chris, something truly great."

She then spoke directly to Nimueh.

"And I'm not saying that Chris just simply hand over the sword for Melinda's life, I'm saying he should use it." Chris recognized the look on her face, as one of a trained warrior preparing for war. "Whoever has Melinda is convinced Wyatt is the heir, so the last thing they'll expect is for you to show up wielding it."

Chris knew she was right. That both of them were right, although he still felt uncomfortable with the thought of apparently being a King. But knew he could set aside all of that, if it meant getting his sister back.

"What do I have to do?" He asked determinedly.

Nimueh smiled, releasing them from the crystal cage she had trapped them in, before answering. "You need to climb."

HTNG

"The girl has been delivered, my Queen." The loyal servant said, on bended knee and with his head bowed in respect. "The heir felt her pain and arrived to save her, almost immediately."

The Queen smiled. "Excellent. Now let's see how long it takes for them to receive my message." She then turned to her prisoner, whose eyes were still closed. "And to see how much the life of his precious baby sister is worth to him."

The cavern filling with laughter.

HTNG

"Wyatt, what happened?" Piper asked her eldest son, as Prue and Paige took care of the bloodied and clearly malnourished young girl, that had arrived in her son's arms.

She was unconscious. Her clothes filthy, bloodstained and torn. Her blonde hair closer to brown and there were clear markings on both her wrists that showed signs that the poor girl had been restrained. Introductions between Wyatt and his thought to be dead Aunt Prue, being quick and short, everyone's priority being the young girl that Wyatt announced was his charge Amanda. The young runaway who had refused Wyatt's assistance and that Wyatt had been unable to sense or find for the past nine days.

"I was in the underworld." Her son began.

"Surprise, surprise." Peyton muttered under her breath, not at all surprised in the least to learn where her cousin had been.

A flash of guilt then crossing over Wyatt's face as he heard Peyton's words. Feeling just as his mother did, about letting his obsession in trying to find a way to free, to save Chris, something he was now beginning to understand was futile, get in the way of being there when the rest of his family needed him. His mother and aunts – even those who he had until today believed dead, not wasting time in informing him of the attack and his little sister's subsequent abduction.

"I was interrogating a low level demon, hoping that he might have heard something, anything, about why I had suddenly become number one on every demon's hit list – even more so than usual." Wyatt continued, thinking that until today all the attacks had been focused on him.

"I'm sure that's not all you were interrogating him about." Peyton softly sniped, earning a half-hearted glare from her aunt Paige.

Her aunt Paige whose thoughts were thinking, like mother, like son.

"I don't suppose this demon gave you an answer?" Paige then asked, her voice not overly hopeful, as she ran a wet cloth over the top of the young Amanda's face.

She had a fever.

Both her and Prue and even Wyatt had all attempted to heal the young girl with no avail – there was something blocking them. They could feel it, but couldn't identify what it was. Peyton being given the task of looking through the book of shadows, whilst Paige and Prue worked on helping Amanda the best they could.

"No." Wyatt shook his head, his aunt turning back to her task. "He said, that whatever it is, it is well above his pay grade and that most of the demons are just guns for hire."

"Which we already knew." Piper sighed, tired of having no new information.

"I know and I was hoping to get the name of whomever was truly behind the attacks, but he didn't know. Or was too afraid to tell me otherwise." Wyatt pressed on. "However, he did mention that it wasn't just one demon that had rallied all the demons out for my blood and that whoever they all are, they're old. Very old. And that some of them haven't been seen for centuries." He let his words sink in for a moment. "He also mentioned that the three most powerful seers that the underworld has, have gone missing."

Paige and Piper's eyes instantly snapping up to meet the others, when Wyatt mentioned Seer. Both of their thoughts silently asking the other if Ishta was perhaps one of these missing seers and from the way that the witch doctor had immediately dropped to his knees in her presence, the respect he had shown her, they both suspected that the answer was yes. But neither could think of a reason, were both still at a loss, as to why she had helped them.

Or at least appeared to have helped them. The potion she had left for Piper, feeling as if it was burning a hole in her back pocket and the reason she had given for her help, still confusing them both.

"Alright girls." Prue's voice then interrupted their thoughts. "What's that look for, share with the class?" She asked, not having missed her sister's reactions.

It being Paige then to speak and explain about the Seer, Ishta, they had met that morning. Leaving out the part, about the potion that she had left for Piper to take, but mentioning her reason for why it was she had helped them. Or rather why it was she had stopped Piper on her foolish quest.

"She called it an act of good faith and said that she wanted to be considered an ally, not an enemy." Paige continued. "Although she made no mention of whose ally she wanted to be and said simply that we would learn in time."

"So still just as cryptic as ever I see." Prue said, thinking that it had to be a genetic trait with Seers that they never just flat out told you what it was you needed or wanted to know.

She could also see that both of her sisters were holding something back. But was more concerned at the moment with the who and why, that had made this Ishta betray her master. All seer's, especially powerful ones all having a master to serve. And not being able to shake the feeling that everything was somehow connected – the Elders secrecy, the attacks on Wyatt, the Seer's words, not to mention the two abductions that Prue knew would hit Wyatt the hardest. His little sister and his first charge. Knowing that having any charge taken, would be like having the wind knocked out of you. But having your first charge taken and hurt, all to send a message to you, Prue knew, would be like a sucker punch to her nephews face.

"They seem almost afraid of something." She then mused, sharing her thoughts.

Thinking that with the reputation her family had in the underworld, that her nephew had, that there could only be one thing strong enough to drive any demon from the underworld to attack or kidnap anyone from her family – fear.

"Something that from the attacks and who they have chosen to use as bait, has something to do with you dear nephew." Giving Wyatt a look, asking if he had any idea why.

"Absolutely none." He answered. "And believe me when I say that I've tried to get answers, but just like today, no one's talking."

"Then hopefully Amanda will have some idea." Paige said, looking over the still pale and feverish girl. "She was obviously let go for a reason, speaking of where did you find her?"

"In an abandoned apartment building, that I suspect is where she has been living." Wyatt said, recalling the dilapidated building and the dark, stained wall apartment that Wyatt had surmised was where Amanda had been living.

Or more like squatting would be a better description.

Finding a small mattress in the corner that was being used as a bed, as well as an old and seen better days dresser, that was covered in candles. In fact there had been candles all over the apartment, as well as a small collection of jewelery that included the necklace Wyatt recognized as the one she had been wearing the first day they had met. The one he knew she had stolen. The relief he had first felt, at again being able to sense her, quickly turning into worry and concern when he picked up on the pain she was in and how weak she felt to him.

"I sensed her and felt her pain the moment I returned from the underworld. Speaking of," He spoke directly to Peyton now. "have you had any luck identifying what it is that's blocking us from healing her?"

Peyton shook her head. "Nothing." She said with a sigh, closing the book. "For a book on magic, in a family with so many with whitelighter blood, it is surprisingly light on anything to do with whitelighter's or why they might be prevented from healing."

The book explaining about darklighter poison and how lethal it is to all those with whitelighter blood, but beyond that there was nothing.

"We need Leo, Paige do you mind?" Piper then said, her sister understanding at once what she wanted and nodding her head, before orbing away.

"Has anyone tried reaching, Chris?" Wyatt asked, reaching out himself with the bond the two shared but again, just like he had become accustomed to over the last two weeks, he could feel nothing.

"I called for him when the demons attacked, but he didn't answer." Peyton replied.

"And he's still blocking me." Wyatt grumbled, before turning to his aunt Prue. "I don't suppose you can sense him, being our appointed whitelighter and all?" He asked, not holding out much hope and feeling oddly grateful for a change, towards the Elders for reuniting his long lost aunt with her sisters.

"Other than being able to feel that he's still alive, no." Prue answered, just as Wyatt had expected. "And a bit of advice for the both of you." She was looking at Piper as well. "Chris won't come home until you let go of this obsession you have of freeing him from Bianca. Who by the way, means him no harm and loves him just as fiercely as he loves her."

That startled both mother and son.

"And you know this how, Prue?" Piper demanded.

"Because I've seen them together. Seen how strong the bond between them is, even at the beginning." And realizing what her sister's real problem with Bianca was, she added. "She's not Cole, Piper."

The mention of Phoebe's at one time demon husband, making Piper tense. As both Wyatt and Peyton looked to each other, silently questioning if the other had heard the name, both shaking their heads, before turning back to Piper and Prue.

"I know that." Piper sighed. "Or at least a part of me does. But even with knowing that I can't do anything to separate them, not without killing Chris, I still had to try Prue. Because I don't ever want him to go through the kind of pain that Cole inflicted on this family." She said, not mentioning Phoebe's name in front of Wyatt and Peyton.

"He won't." Prue confidently assured her. "The bond the two of them share won't allow it."

"And again a part of me knows that, but there's also another part that doesn't trust her and can't believe that she won't someday, somehow, betray him again." Piper ranted, her use of the word again, confusing the teenager and the twenty-four year old.

But Prue understood, knowing that her sister's wariness and total lack of acceptance towards Bianca had to do with the Chris that had died. The son that had come back in time, bravely, to save his older brother and that had, as far as Piper knew, been betrayed and almost killed by the woman he loved. Prue not being so quick to condemn Bianca for her other self's actions and suspected just as Paige did, that we didn't know the full story, or just what the catalyst was for Bianca coming back.

She didn't outright believe, as her sister did, that Bianca just came back to betray him.

"She won't." Prue told her sister. "And you can't hold something that happened in another life against her. Not when you don't know what all the circumstances were, that brought her back in the first place."

Piper sighed, knowing her sister was right. "You sound just like Paige." She said, slightly annoyed at the sense both her sister's seemed to be making.

Whilst Prue's words only further confused Wyatt and Peyton – another life, they both thought, having no idea what their aunt meant. And having no time to think anymore on what it could mean, as it was in the next moment that Paige returned with Leo. Leo who had the same reaction as everyone else when he first saw Prue. Before pulling his sister-in-law into a hug and assuring his wife that he had no idea about her status as a whitelighter. And that if he had he would have told her. The once former Elder, then not wasting anytime before kneeling down next to his son's charge and examining her. The former army medic inside of him, instantly noting the malnutrition, the various cuts, the bruising around both of her wrists that were clear signs that she had been restrained – forcefully, as well as the faint bruising on her face that was the result of someone slapping her across her face.

But it was the grey discoloration in her face, the dryness in and around her mouth and the extreme dilation of her pupils that had him the most concerned. Not to mention puzzled as he took her gentle steady pulse, her body showing no signs that she was in any form of distress, or pain.

It was most odd, Leo thought, before standing.

"She's been poisoned." He said.

"Poisoned?" Piper spoke in question.

"But wait, shouldn't we be able to heal that, we have before?" Paige then asked, amazed at how calm Leo was.

Even after being told that his daughter had been taken by demons. Leo's calmness coming from years of practice and faith that he had in his family to protect their own and the strong belief that he knew his daughter would be rescued safe and in one piece.

She was her mother's daughter after all.

"You should, but this poison is unlike anything I've seen and it's not causing her pain, but whatever it is, it's somehow preventing you from healing her." Leo said. "And the only thing I can think of that stops a whitelighter's power, is darklighter poison. But even then, that can simply be healed by another whitelighter."

His words were worrying to everyone.

"We need Henry." Wyatt said, referring to his younger cousin who was the resident science brain in the family and was studying to be a forensic scientist. He was also the best at potions, having taken after both his mother and his aunt Piper. "He's our best chance of identifying whatever it is that they've given her."

Everybody agreed. With luck being on their side, Henry having just finished meeting with his study group for a project they were working on when his mother had called him. Henry making sure that he was alone, before orbing from the campus library to the manor. It saying something about growing up as a Halliwell, or in his case a Mitchell, that the sight of his mother's, apparently alive, dead sister and a pale, bloodstained young girl laying on the couch, didn't shock him as much it would anyone else.

However hearing that one of his younger cousins had been taken and another attacked, had the anger inside him simmering.

"You were right about it being a poison." Henry said, after taking the time he needed to analyze the young girl who he had learned was named Amanda and Wyatt's charge's, blood. "And what's amazing about it is how simple it is. It's darklighter poison," He explained. "that has somehow been magically altered so that magic itself can not cure it. In fact the more magic you use, actually strengthens it. It's quite genius really." He couldn't help but admire.

"So now what, we just let her die?" Wyatt demanded, gesturing to where Amanda was still laying unconscious on the couch.

It was Leo who shook his head. "Of course not son and the poison isn't killing her."

"He's right." Henry nodded. "It's just preventing us from healing her with magic, that doesn't mean we'll let her die. We can treat her by other means for the time being and presumably once the poison has faded from her system you should be able to heal her again as you wanted to." A sudden idea then occurred to him. "Although I may have a way to get rid of the poison now..." He trailed off, ignoring the curious looks and questions of his family as he orbed away.

Retrieving from his apartment, something that he and Chris had worked on together and something that he had hoped would work now. The two of them coming up with an antidote to darklighter poison, something one of them could take if they were ever in the position of being infected but not able to be healed.

"Henry what are you doing?" His mother asked him when he arrived back at the manor.

Not answering her and instead placing one hand underneath Amanda's head to lift her neck, before carefully tipping the contents of the potion vial he had brought back with him, into her mouth.

"Hopefully this will work." He muttered under his breath.

"Hopefully what will work, Henry what did you give her?" His mother demanded this time.

But again he didn't answer her, instead watching as slowly the grey tinge faded from Amanda's face, her pupils returning to normal, as slowly but steadily, the poison left her system.

"Good it's working." He smiled, before turning to the others. "You should be able to heal her now."

The rest of the occupants of the room each sharing a confused and curious look, but Wyatt trusting that his cousin knew what he was doing, knelt forward, placing his hands over his charge and feeling relieved when his hands began to glow a soft gold, the bruising and small cuts, covering Amanda beginning to heal. Her eyes then slowly fluttering open with a groan.

It taking her a few moments to register the softness beneath her and not the hard stone that she had become accustomed to over the past week and more. Blinking her eyes open and being even more startled when the first thing she recognized wasn't the cold stone of the cavern walls that had become regrettably familiar to her. But instead what appeared to be a comfortable living room. As well as the baby face blond, whose name she had stopped calling out for and the curious looks of six other people who she had never seen before, but instantly made her nervous.

She sat up in a rush, immediately feeling dizzy.

"Easy Amanda, we've healed your physical wounds but you're still extremely malnourished." An older gentleman, with the same hair and eyes as her – what had he called himself – said to her gently.

She instantly backed away, pushing herself into the far corner of the couch she realized she was laying on.

"W-who are all of you? How did I get here?" She asked quietly, stuttering slightly, her knees pulled into her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around them.

"They're my family. They mean you no harm." The one she had met before, the one who had promised to help her when she needed him, spoke. "And I brought you here."

She frowned, not understanding why he had bothered, not when he had ignored her.

"I called for you." She admitted, her words making him flinch. "Just as you told me to, if I was ever in trouble, but you didn't come. You left me there. You lied." She accused.

Wyatt taking a cautionary step towards Amanda, but seeing how she pulled away, he stepped back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, but you were being kept hidden from me, blocked from me, by the ones that took you." Wyatt hoped his charge would understand that he hadn't just abandoned her.

The mention of the ones who had taken her and kept her chained up, making her flinch. Especially as she remembered the last words her captive had for her...

~Flashback~

"_Sweet Amanda, how bittersweet it is that our time together is ending." The menacing woman Amanda knew simply as the Queen, cooed to her, as the rest around her laughed._

_Turning her head away, as she cringed at the sound and sparing a glance to the unconscious girl next to her, who had yet to wake up._

"_Oh don't worry your pretty little head about her, she won't be touched." The Queen yanked her head back, her hand on her chin, so that she was once again looking into Amanda's eyes. "At least not if the heir does what he is told, which is where you will come in." The Queen waved her hand, unlocking the manacles around her wrists. "You are going to give your whitelighter and his family a message for me – give me the sword that is rightfully mine and their precious Melinda will be let go unharmed. Refuse and I'll kill her, slowly." _

_The sadistic smile on her face, making Amanda's heart race. _

"_Do you think you can do that for me, sweet Amanda?" She asked almost mockingly._

"_I-I..." Amanda stuttered. "I don't know how to find him." And he lied to me about being there for me, if I were ever in danger._

"_Don't worry, you don't need to find him. He'll find you." And with that, she let Amanda go, but not before slicing her across the back of her hand with a sharp blade and knocking her out with a hard slap to her face._

~End Flashback~

"She was right." Amanda whispered, as the memory faded.

"Who was right?" Wyatt asked, having heard her.

"I-I don't know her name, but the ones who served her, the ones who brought me to her, addressed her simply as their Queen." Amanda answered him. "She said that you'd find me and that when you did I was meant to pass along a message to you and your family – she has your sister." Piper's eyes went wide at Amanda's words, as she shared a look with her husband. "And that to get her back, you are supposed to give her some sword that she says rightfully belongs to her, if not..." Amanda trailed off not being able to bring herself to say the words.

But they weren't needed.

All in the room understanding at once what the unspoken threat was – Melinda's life, but not one of them having any clue about any sword.

"Sword?" It was Piper first to speak. "My daughter has been taken for a sword, that my family doesn't even have." She was doing her best to reign in her temper, so not to frighten the young girl.

"It doesn't make any sense." Wyatt couldn't understand. "Are you sure she said sword?" He asked Amanda.

She nodded. "Yes. She said that with the lady's call, that the sword will begin to look for its new master and that she couldn't let that happen. Not when the sword and the city rightfully belongs to her."

"Wait, now there's a city she's after as well as a sword?" Paige asked. "Bit of a greedy little Queen isn't she."

"A greedy Queen that knows more than us." Prue said, before turning to Amanda. "Amanda is there anything else you can tell us about what it is the Queen wants, about this sword, or anything about her?" She asked the young girl.

"I'm sorry no, nothing they said made any sense to me and I did my best to not draw any attention to myself." Amanda said, with a shake of her head. "I actually thought I was going to die in that cavern until you're daughter arrived and she suddenly let me go."

"Speaking of, why did she let you go?" It was Henry who asked. "She could have sent her message by other means, could have had her demons or whoever it is that is serving her, relay her demands and even use your death to strengthen her threat."

"Henry!" Paige scolded her son.

"I'm sorry, I'm not wishing death on you." Henry assured Amanda, who had appeared to fold even more into herself at his words. "But it is curious that she let go. Even more so that the poison she gave you was only to prevent us from healing you with magic and not at all lethal. It's strange."

That had everyone thinking, each wondering about what the Queen's true motives were behind keeping Amanda alive.

"It was probably nothing more than a delay tactic." Prue surmised. "Not knowing that we would be able to heal the poison so quickly, if at all and a way to also distract us from looking for Melinda and drag out the suspense."

The mention of Melinda, making Piper and Leo's heart clench, but seeing the toll that all of this was taking on the young Amanda, Piper offered. "Peyton how about you take Amanda upstairs to freshen up. I know Melinda won't mind if you borrow some of her clothes."

"I could use a change of clothes myself." Peyton said with a nod and a gentle smile towards Amanda, who then followed her upstairs.

"So do we have any idea who this Queen may be or what sword it is that she wants to exchange for Mel?" Wyatt asked once the two girls had head upstairs.

"The only Queen in the underworld I've ever heard of, is our own dear Phoebe." Paige said, before asking a question of her own. "What about this lady's call, what do you suppose was meant by that or who – a seer perhaps?"

"That would explain why some have gone missing. Or been taken." Henry added, following his mother's train of thought.

Henry who had tried scrying for Melinda, but with as expected, no luck. He knew that it probably wouldn't work, but it didn't hurt to try and at least rule out the option.

"No." Leo answered. "Not a seer, a prophet."

"Prophet?" Prue, Piper and Paige asked in unison.

"Rare magical being's that were once mortal, but were blessed with the divine power to foresee future events." Leo explained. "Although unlike Seers a prophet is bound to the events of a particular calling – a place, a person, an event. They don't see everything and their prophecies are beyond their control, spoken aloud for only a select few to hear."

"So that should make tracking them down easy right, if there aren't that many." Wyatt said. "Maybe if we track down the prophet that spoke of this sword that I'm suspected to have, they'll be able to help us locate the Queen who took Amanda and who now has Melinda. Or maybe at the very least we might learn of what this Prophet spoke, that has this Queen and the rest of the underworld coming after me."

He said, connecting the dots that it must have been this mysterious Prophet's words, that had led to the barrage of attacks he had found himself the center of, the last two weeks.

"Unfortunately, the identities of these Prophets is a well kept secret." Leo shook his head. "And while few, like the Elders, may know their names, it will do us no good in finding them. Prophets are highly protected."

"Perhaps not." Prue said. "But the Elders know something. And I'd wager to bet that from the constant whispering and council meeting's they've been having lately, that they know exactly who this Queen is. Or at the very least they know about this sword that she is after and why she believes that Wyatt is in possession of it." And with that Prue orbed away.

HTNG

Bianca watched with a nervousness that was foreign to her, having never feared so much for Chris' life before. Her eyes never leaving his form, as he slowly climbed the great waterfall and without the aid of magic or help of any kind. Nimueh saying that the climb was a test of the heir's worth, his bravery, his courage and his determination. With only a true King being able to reach the top and free the sword from the stone, from where Arthur had returned it.

"Knowing that the power of the sword would always be coveted, Arthur, in one of his final acts as King and before he died, returned the sword to where it would be safest and where he himself had been deemed worthy. Vowing that just as he had done, only his rightful heir, only he who is truly worthy will be able to free the sword from the stone and claim the title of King." Nimueh had explained about Excalibur.

Along with the dreams that Chris had been having, that Nimueh revealed were in fact not dreams but memories of Arthur's reign as King. Nimueh also knowing, but not sharing, that from what she knew of Christopher Halliwell, that Arthur's memories weren't the only set of memories that the young King was destined to inherit.

"Your fear is unfounded." Nimueh's voice than pulled Bianca's thoughts, but her eyes remain fixed on her mate.

Her heart skipping a beat when he, for a moment, lost his footing and slipped. Releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding, once he had steadied himself and resumed climbing.

"And what fear would that be?" Bianca then managed to ask.

"That there is no place for you in this new destiny of Christopher's." Nimueh said, having sensed what the hybrid witch was most worried about. Even more so than her love failing and falling to his death. "That you will not be accepted and instead replaced, despite the unbreakable bond the two of you share."

Bianca couldn't help but laugh bitterly. "Right, because I'm sure that the same people who have been waiting for their new King, have also been waiting for an ex-assassin to be there new Queen."

"The late Queen Guinevere was a warrior." Nimueh said and your ancestor, she added silently. It is why you look so alike. "A great warrior, that despite her past, her parentage, the people of Avalon accepted because she was who their King had chosen. You should have faith that your people will see in you what Christopher does. Will see the love you have for him and the strength you possess to fight to protect him."

Bianca would believe it, when she saw it. If she saw it.

"Even if the people of Avalon can accept me as Queen," Something, that despite her belief in Chris, was a hard concept for her to swallow. "the Elders most certainly won't." She said. "They will never allow someone who is part demon, to rule over a city with so much power."

"The Elders will have no choice. They have no control or authority over the city or it's rulers. They, like many others, answer to the King." Nimueh paused. "And the Queen."

But Bianca had stopped listening, not interested in hearing about titles or rulers, not when Chris was almost at the top. The spray from the cascading water, soaking him now as his movements became even slower. More cautious. Bianca watching with bated breath as he slowly inched closer to the hilt of the sword. Seeing the strain in his arms, from the strength, she knew, that it was taking him to keep from being washed away with the heavy current of the water.

The next few moments as he attempted to reach out and grasp the hilt of the sword, feeling like the longest moments of Bianca's life. His hand never seeming to reach, his feet stumbling slightly, until her heart lurched when in the next second Chris all but leaped towards the sword. Both hands, thankfully, coming to rest tightly on its hilt and the sword, thankfully, remaining embedded in the stone, keeping Chris from falling.

A thankfulness that was short-lived, when in the next moment, Bianca felt herself screaming Chris' name, as she watched on helplessly, as the momentum of pulling the sword free, caused him to fall backwards. His body falling towards the water below as if in slow motion, with he sword of legend, Excalibur, still grasped in his hand.


End file.
